The Enemy Spy
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: FINISHEDTrained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she’s the enemy. Will he figure
1. Prologue

**Hi. This is another fanfic that I plan to make HUGE!! LOL OK NOT THAT GOOD BUT a FAIR amount of interest. I know people these days haven't been reading a lot of SPY types of fanfics, I have gotten a few requests of writing one, so here I am… with a COMPLETE UNDERCOVER spy fanfic up my sleeves just waiting to let out!! ENJOY!!!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

--- _Prologue_

A little six-year old girl was found coughing out blood in the middle of the forest behind the mansion in the middle of nowhere. The butler had heard wheezing from the forest and had walked in there to find a little girl with tattered cloths and messy pigtails coughing her heart out.

The question had been asked, "What's wrong little girl?"

The girl looked up tears staining her delicate face. "My…my… my home was burned down…" she said as she threw up blood and food again.

The butler had pity in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Some…some people came saying they wanted some jewel and said if my mommy didn't give it to him he'd kill us all."

The butler picked up the little kid and started to walk her back to the mansion. "Go on…" he urged.

The little girl rubbed her eyes and wiped her mouth to get the taste of blood out of there.

"My mommy pushed me into laundry hamper and stuffed her aprons on me. The man killed her. They found me and tried to slap me but I ran. I knocked into a tree and than I started throwing up. Then you found me."

The butler stroked her hair as he took her inside. There he placed her on the kitchen counter and pried off her dirty cloths. By then a little boy at the age of nine and his mother walked in.

"WEI!!!" The woman shrieked to find him taking the cloth off a little child. The butler looked at the woman with solemn eyes.

"This little girl,' he started, 'had lost her family to our men. We had sent our men to the Ayamato family for their Emerald Jewel. Her family died and she barely managed to escape."

The woman's eyes grew softer as she walked towards the whimpering girl. "Do you want to take a shower and eat?"

The girl nodded vigorously. The woman smiled as she lifted the girl off the counter and carried her to the nearest bathroom.

"Syaoran, go play with your cousins and Wei get, the bath ready."

The butler presumed to be Wei left and the little boy presumed to be Syaoran had a little protest and left.

The woman was wearing a long white dress that had long black flared sleeves. She pulled up her sleeves and tied her hair into a bun she lifted her dress so that now she was on her knees. She put the little girl into the bathtub. Wei looked surprised.

"Ma'am, the only person you give a bath to is Syaoran only because he was younger and didn't let us touch him. Why her?"

The woman smiled a she scrubbed the girl's back. "I have a feeling she'll be very important to us someday."

That left Wei pondering.

After that shower, the girl was put into form fitting cloths. She was wearing a light yellow sleeveless summer dress. She had matching little sandals with a sunflower on it for decoration and she had a headband on her shoulder length hair.

The woman led her to the kitchen and placed her on the chair. The boy joined them in a little while sitting the chair opposite from them. Wei placed cookies and two glasses of milk on the table.

The Woman moved one glass towards Syaoran and the other towards the girl.

The girl looked up at her for a sign of reassurance.

The woman smiled. The girl took this as a good sign and bit into a cookie. The chocolate chips melted in her mouth. She drank her milk, it was bubbling in her mouth.

Suddenly a few men ran into the kitchen.

"Miss Yelan!! We've retrieved the emerald!!" Suddenly the man saw the girl eating cookies. His face-hardened. "What is she doing here? She is the daughter of Ayamato."

The lady, presumed to be Yelan glared at the man. "So what if she is the daughter of Ayamato? She's just a child. And from now on she is the latest member of this organization and she'll train with my Son, Syaoran and become a top spy…"

The girl looked up at Yelan, only understanding a few words. Syaoran stared at the girl.

'Pretty eyes.' His mind commented before he jumped and went to train with his sword.

"What is your name?" Yelan asked in a comforting way.

The girl gulped, a chocolate chip getting stuck in her throat. She chugged down a glass of milk.

Suddenly an alarm rang. Yelan looked pissed off. "Wait dear I have to go check on something. Wei, take her to Syaoran."

Yelan rushed off looking pissed and worried. Wei held the girl's hand and led her, the back meadow opposite of where the forest was.

Syaoran was thrusting a small sword all over, cutting down targets. Syaoran looked at her and frowned.

"Wei, why'd you bring her here?" He inquired.

Syaoran was a small boy, cute and unruly brown hair and piercing Amber eyes. He had an average height for a 9 year old but if you looked closely, you could see he was forming nice muscles.

Wei looked down at Syaoran. Wei wasn't all that old but old enough to hold some wisdom of the world. "Your mother instructed." He said as he peered through his black-rimmed glasses.

Syaoran groaned. "Ok, what ever. Leave please." He muttered.

Wei nodded as he left.

The girl stood there, shuffling from foot to foot. That pissed the hell out of Syaoran so he handed her two sticks that resembled daggers.

She looked at him.

"It's plastic you can mess around with them."

The girl held the hard, rough plastic handles and started swinging them wildly. Syaoran stared at her form the corner of his eyes.

'Pathetic.' He thought as he cut down a tree branch.

Suddenly he felt something whiz by his ear. He saw the plastic dagger lodged into the tree he had cut down. He looked around and found the girl with one dagger in her hands.

"What you do that FOR??" He roared.

The girl smiled. "My daddy taught me how to use daggers. 'Cept he used wood sticks instead. I can do a lot of little things with dagger type thingies…"

Syaoran glared at her. "Let's see than!!!" He roared as he handed her a pair of REAL daggers.

The girl looked frightened. "Daddy said never to use real daggers."

Syaoran got ticked off. "Well girl, your dad's not here to tell you what to do, so suck up and fight me."

The girl got a fresh batch of tears well up in her eyes. She sank to the ground crying. Syaoran didn't seem to give a care so he continued to train.

Yelan appeared beside the girl and lifted her into her arms. "Syaoran, what'd you do??"

Syaoran stared at his mother. "She didn't fight me."

Yelan glared at her son. "She's younger than you by the looks of it. I hardly think she'd be able to fight you. Right sweetie? How old are you?"

The girl looked at the kind woman. "6." She sniffled.

Yelan glared at her son yet again. "See, 6."

"So? I knew how to fight since I was 4."

"You're a Li that's why."

Syaoran shrugged as he continued. "She said she could use daggers."

Yelan stared at the girl. "You can?"

She shook her head. "Not daggers miss. My daddy taught me how to use wooden sticks the size of daggers. And than that boy let me use plastic daggers."

Syaoran glared at her. "Not the full story. I told her to fight me using real daggers. I wouldn't have hurt her, but she said her dad said she couldn't. I told her that her dad's gone and she started bailing."

Yelan looked stressed. "Listen, she's only 6, she just escaped an ambush by our own men she's just as stressed as I am. She obviously doesn't want to believe her dad's gone."

The girl started to protest. "But my dad isn't gone. He said he would bring bread and milk."

Syaoran sighed. "Ma, Toshi killed Ayamato in the store and kind a Brain Flashed the rest. Nobody can remember a single thing now."

Yelan sighed. "Let's go inside."

Syaoran stood his ground. "No, not until she fights me."

Yelan couldn't handle the pressure so she let them fight only with plastic.

"Ready…" Yelan said. "1…2…3…GO!!

Syaoran charged with his sword, the girl dodged by inches. She threw the plastic dagger towards Syaoran and started to run behind him.

Syaoran ducked as she lunged into the air and caught the dagger. Syaoran took this opportunity to thrust the plastic sword into her tummy causing her to giggle and let her weapons fall.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Yelan asked with amusement.

"Daddy, he said that little girls like me should know when to defend her self. Daddy was nice he let me use his sticks."

"Sticks?" Syaoran asked.

Yelan smiled. "She means daggers. Not real ones. So she has talent does she…? Hmmm… she could be use to his feeble Organization."

Syaoran glared at them both before resuming his training.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Yelan asked.

The girl put the plastic on the table and sat on Yelan's lap.

"My name is…"

The anticipation of the girl's name was killing Yelan. I mean such a cute girl would have a cute name right?

"Sakura Ayamato…"

* * *

**Ohhh… Yes Prologues are usually short but this is just to get everything started. The first chapter, you'll under stand everything!! I promise!!**

**The first chapter will be called, **_Memories_**. Here is a brief preview.**

"_SAKURA AYAMATO!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWORD!!!"_

_Sakura giggled as she stashed her friend's sword into the hall closet. "What Syaoran to fast for you?"_

"_SHUT UP!! I'M THE SWORD DUDE YOU'RE THE DAGGER CHIC!!!"_

_Sakura laughed. "You know Syaoran, it seems like it was yesterday we fought over who got use the sword and who got to use the daggers."_

_Syaoran, forgetting this whole incident laughed. "Yea, you always wanted the sword."_

"_Only because it was green!!"_

"_So? Green is my colour, pink is yours."_

_Sakura pouted, "Just because I like Pink doesn't mean I can't like green."_

_Syaoran chuckled. "Actually Sakura yes it does."_

_Sakura frowned. "You're such a pain Syaoran Li!!"_

_Syaoran laughed. "If I remember correctly, a few years pack it was I that was calling you the pain!!" _

_Sakura stuck her tongue out and smiled. "I guess you won't be getting your sword back any time soon."_

_Syaoran instantly lost his smile._

**Hope you like that little preview!!! I promise things will be getting interesting. And this is the ONLY time I'm doing a preview!! Only because I never to Prologues!! So, fanfic sound interesting? **

**Lub u,**

**Sakura **


	2. Memories

**Yes the Prologue was kind of slow but… I would like to thank **_Bluesakuramon_** for being the first in asking about Sakura's last name. In case you didn't notice I made her last name Ayamato instead of Kinomoto. Why? You'll soon figure out.**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

--- **Chapter 1: **_Memories_

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Yelan asked.

The girl put the plastic on the table and sat on Yelan's lap.

"My name is…"

The anticipation of the girl's name was killing Yelan. I mean such a cute girl would have a cute name right?

"Sakura Ayamato…"

---11 Years later---

17-year-old, Sakura Ayamato was sitting in her bedroom reading the new manuals to the new shipment of guns. Her all time best friend, Li Syaoran was training with the guns and he'll tell her its quality after.

Sakura groaned. "Shit, I already know it had a double capacity and it contains a laser, so stop repeating it flipping 500 times a page!!!"

Sakura flipped through the pages to find a chapter that explains the pros and cons of this gun. Her emerald eye's shone with interest as she started reading. Her waist length Auburn hair was tied in a tight bun as her eyebrow rose with interest.

_The gun has double the range of a regular gun. Only specified for trained Spies of great organizations, this Gun will assist you in any types of missions. With a speed ranging between 50 to 100km/h, it will pierce through many types of metals and even through diamonds, currently in our studies, the hardest substance in the Earth._

_Compact, Light, and easy to use, this gun will fire under any circumstances. Pervious complaints have proven that regular guns have had stopped during harsh conditions, but the **Star Gun 5000 **will shoot, and repeat, shoot under any circumstances._

_But, every good lead has a terrible downfall. For this gun doesn't have a capacity of regular guns do. This gun can only hold, a mere 10 bullets, due to the laser installed to its system. It has tiny bullets that are rarely found, unless you actually buy it from the manufacturers. But when the supply of ammo has gone, then the **Star Gun 5000** will be on a waiting period of 5 years for new ammo to be made…_

Sakura got annoyed reading the pros and cons of the stupid gun so she threw the instructions manual aside and started counting the tiles on her ceiling.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…"

A few minutes later.

"55…56…57…58…59…60…61…62…"

Suddenly a knock came on her door.

"ARGH!! Who ever it is, you made me loose count!!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran walked in, his hair dripping with sweat.

"AIIE!!! LI SYAORAN!! YOU'RE RUINING MY CARPET!! YOUR NASTY SWEAT WILL STAIN THE LUSH PINK-NESS OF MY CARPET!!"

Syaoran glared at her. "Ahhh shuddup Sakura, all I have to say is the Star Gun 5000 is kick ass wicked… sadly it only can hold 10 bullets."

Sakura nodded. "I know, I just read the stupid manual."

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's towel and dried his hair.

"EW!! EW!! EW!! EW!!! EW!! EW!! YOUR SWEAT IS SOO EW!!!"

Syaoran glared at her. "Yes, I've gotten that impression for the first 3 ew's you said."

Sakura giggled. "Oh god, why can't Auntie Yelan set us up on new missions?!?!"

Syaoran frowned. "Are you forgetting Sakura, you're already on a mission."

Sakura shrugged. "Going to high-school as an undercover agent and get info on the school's underground plumbing isn't really going to help us…"

Syaoran shrugged. "So? I heard mother talking to Wei, she mentioned something about liquid nitrogen being sent from the school to some other world."

Sakura glared at him. "You really are gullible. Liquid nitrogen is way to cold to be transferred through pipes."

Syaoran smiled wickedly. "Ah, but that's the catch Sakura, it's nitrogen based pipes so the acid can't harm the pipes."

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "Smart."

"Isn't it?"

"ARGH!! Even so, why couldn't you be sent on this stupid non existing mission?!?"

Syaoran smirked. "Because my dear sweet Sakura, I am 20… far off old to be in high school, but you, you are 17, perfect year for a senior."

Sakura groaned. "Sometimes, being the youngest member of this damn organization really rips you off."

Syaoran laughed as he stood up. "Yes it does, that's why I'm glad you appeared at our doorstep 11 years back, or else I would have been the youngest."

Sakura glared at him. Syaoran chuckled. "Ah stop that stupid glare, have you forgotten we're going to a meeting today with mother? Get ready okay? We're coming home early for you, since you have **school** tomorrow."

Sakura threw a pillow at him. "SHUT IT SYAORAN!!!"

Syaoran laughed as he ran out of Sakura's room.

She glared at the shut door as she changed into khaki's, a red shirt and black socks.

'I have to get back at him for rubbing in the fact I am the youngest… but what to do…' Sakura thought.

"SAKURA!!! SWEET HEART, GET YOUR DAGGERS AND SYAORAN'S SWORD FROM THE TRAINING ROOM!!! THE MEMBERS OF THE ORGANIZATION WANTS TO SEE YOU TWO FIGHT!!!" Yelan called from the grand hall.

Sakura grinned evilly "WHICH SWORD AUNTIE??"

Yelan was quiet for a moment. "SYAORAN'S SECOND BEST ONE!! I DON'T WANT HIS ORIGINAL ONE GETTING LOST!!!"

Sakura smiled evilly. "SURE AUNTIE!!"

Sakura had the most evil thought. Yes this mansion was big enough to hide Syaoran's best sword.

Sakura walked to the training room and hooked her daggers to her belt. She then got Syaoran's black sword and looked at his favourite green one. She smiled evilly, "Yes, when we get back, I'll sabotage his favourite sword." Sakura said quietly.

She then rushed down stairs to find Syaoran in black jeans and a white t-shirt.

Sakura giggled. "Cute get up Syaoran."

"Oh shut up." He frowned. Yelan had insisted that Syaoran wear the official colours of the Organization, Black and White.

Sakura handed the black sword to Syaoran as he pinned it to his belt.

"Ok kids, let's go."

So the three left.

---Meeting---

The head boss of the Organization was Yelan Li. She walked in with the kids behind her. Sakura clutched her daggers ever so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

There was this chic, named Lira Kawaka who killed for Syaoran, I mean literally she wanted him. Yelan didn't approve because of her father's bad history with other Spy Organization, so when Lira's father brought the proposition of a merger, Yelan declined saying that, Sakura was going to wed Syaoran. Now, the whole Li Spy Organization knew this would never happen as Syaoran and Sakura were more of siblings than, lovers, but yet, Syaoran and Sakura had to put up the act.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's tiny waist, he leaned into closer to her hear and whispered, "I hate this stupid act, mother and her big mouth…"

Sakura laughed as she slightly slapped him. "Shut up and keep up the damn act."

Lira glared at the 'couple' as she continued to listen in on the meeting.

Lira was a beautiful 19-year-old girl. She had raven black hair and piercing silver eyes. She was a tad bit taller than Sakura, levelling with Syaoran's eyes. She had high cheekbones, and her waist was a bit wider than Sakura's.

"Yelan…" Lira's father stood up and bowed at Yelan. Even if he did have an incredibly bad record with other Organizations, his skill at comprehending an Organization was far beyond Yelan's understanding, so he was put as Second Chairmen.

Yelan nodded as everybody sat down.

"I have gathered a meeting today to congratulate my daughter, Sakura Ayamato," Every smiled at Sakura, "of doing a tremendous job in finding out where the Nitrogen Pipes from Seijuu High lead too."

Sakura frowned. "I did?" She asked.

Yelan laughed. "Yes Sweetheart you did. Seijuu High is sending Nitrogen to another spy Organization as I have been told…"

Sakura cut Yelan off, "But Auntie… when did I figure this out exactly?"

Her question brought laughter to the staff meeting. Yelan too had to laugh.

"Darling, I was going through all your paper work that you have collected a few days back whilst you and Syaoran were training. I came upon a very special document that Sakura has confiscated, remember Sakura, the plumbing bill…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, yes."

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's stupidity. "Aww Shuddup." Sakura mumbled as Yelan continued to speak.

"The paper had mentioned that the pipes, which I also know are Nitrogen based, have been wearing out a lot lately. But, Seijuu High has been getting a huge money boast in the past 3 years, which I also know was when the Nitrogen problem began."

The long row of people seated at the table nodded.

"But where has Seijuu been getting such large amount of money? Sakura had found the answer to that as well. It was stated on something else Sakura confiscated that a special Organization had been paying Seijuu ten thousand dollars monthly for Nitrogen supply to fuel some high powered guns. Now tell me, which Organization is the **only** one that bases their guns on Nitrogen?" Yelan asked.

Liras' father Hikaru's, eyes widened. "The… The **Kinomoto** Org?"

Yelan nodded. "Precisely. The Kinomoto Organization has been paying Seijuu high ten thousand for Nitrogen. But why would Seijuu agree? Because, Fujitaka Kinomoto is the principal, and his wife, she had ordered the Nitrogen, and Fujitaka knew exactly why."

The group was left dumbstruck. "So… Sakura did all that without knowing?" a woman asked as she smiled towards Sakura.

Yelan laughed. "Apparently yes."

Hikaru chuckled. "So Yelan, have you decided to get them two engaged yet?" Hikaru said as he pointed towards Sakura and Syaoran.

Yelan shook her head; these silly excuses were running out, "Not yet, Sakura is still mighty young, I am waiting until she's 22, than I will wed her to Syaoran, now as for this dilemma…"

The woman that spoke before spoke again. "We can just TNT the pipes?" She suggested.

Yelan shook her head. "Not a good idea Mesuka, the Kinomoto's and us aren't in good alliance, so destroying their nitrogen supply will just add to the pressure, and besides, Syaoran wasted the last of our TNT supply." Yelan shot a look at her son as he laughed.

"What Ma? You said to kill the tree in the backyard and I couldn't find the axe." Syaoran laughed.

"Well, we'll talk about Seijuu later, Sakura has school tomorrow, and you guys wanted to see them two fight."

The whole table nodded as they proceeded down to the courtyard. They were in a big building that did all the paper work, weapons order and such for the Li Spy Org. They were on the 18th floor, the last floor, Yelan's conference floor.

They walked to the elevator, talking 2 separate rides, as there were many of them.

---Courtyard---

Syaoran unsheathed his sword as he got into stance. Sakura took out her daggers and held them up.

"GO!!" Yelan roared causing the two to charge at each other.

Sakura swung a dagger at his face but he knew this strategy like the palm of his hand. He duck but then his left hand shot in the air, karate chopping Sakura's arm, causing her to loose her weapon, only one that is.

Syaoran stood up, charged at Sakura, but did a summersault in the air, landing behind Sakura. She knew this tactic so she jumped, just before he tripped her, she landed on her knees as he swung his sword, his blade cutting only but strands of her hair.

They both faced each other, dropped their weapons, knowing they wouldn't help, and engulfed in arm-to-arm combat.

Sakura threw a punch at Syaoran who grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Sakura flinched as she swore she felt muscles rip in her arm. Syaoran saw the opening Sakura gave him. He let got of her arm and quickly threw a punch at her face.

She stumbled backwards a bit but then regained position. They both recharged at each other, Syaoran threw a punch at Sakura, who ducked and tried to trip him. He jumped but, after that jump he was nowhere to be found, in the eyes of Sakura that is.

He was behind her.

He grabbed her shoulder and pressed, causing her to wince. She whirled around to find his fist… SMACK… in her face.

Sakura fell backwards, awaiting the embraced impact of the floor.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Syaoran there, smirking at her.

"Fine, you win." She mumbled as she got up and massaged her aching cheek.

"Awww, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." Syaoran pouted. He knew Sakura was only joking but that didn't mean he could.

"Yea, yea, forgiven as always." She muttered as she picked up her daggers and re-pinned them to her belt.

'Just wait Syaoran, your revenge of calling me a baby, AND beating me at this little fight will come soon.' She thought as she was being congratulated on the spectacular fight.

Syaoran sheathed his sword as Lira came rushing towards him. "Syaoran-kun, marvellous fight!! You even beat Ayamato!!"

Syaoran sighed. Yes Lira was pretty but not his type of girl. Besides, she also had a bad rep of ruining missions that undercover agents go on.

"What ever." He muttered as his mother was congratulating him.

"We have to go home now. It's late and Sakura needs sleep."

Sakura growled. "Why do I still need to go?? I completed the mission didn't I?"

Yelan laughed. "Yes, but child you are only but 17, you still need an education."

Sakura grumbled. "So why can't I get home schooled like Lira?"

Yelan laughed. "Because I am not risking our cover by hiring some nobody."

Sakura pouted. "So, Lira has a teach!!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Idiot Sakura, Hikaru teaches Lira."

Sakura was about to protest but Yelan cut her off.

"We all have another meeting next week, but without the kids. It's concerning the latest Mission I'm sending Mesuka and Hikaru on." Yelan said as the group nodded.

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged as they walked towards Syaoran's Lexus. Syaoran got in as Yelan took passenger.

Sakura took backseat and lay down comfortably.

"Hey, don't mess up the white fur!!" Syaoran growled as he reversed.

"Ahhh shuddup." She murmured as sleep consumed her.

Half way home Sakura woke up to find Yelan and Syaoran talking.

She yawned very loudly… mistaking of course.

"Hoe!! Gomen ne Auntie, Syaoran." She grumbled as she looked at the rear view mirror and straightened her hair.

"No worries." Syaoran said as he shifted the gear and took the highway exit.

"Mou, I'm hungry, any chance of a McDonald??" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran thought. "There's one on the way to the remote area that mother has graciously located us in."

Sakura giggled. "Sure, meals on me."

---McDonalds---

Syaoran decided to take drive through, as Sakura was ultra lazy to get out and Yelan was too busy on her cell phone.

Syaoran pulled up, but the car in neutral and ordered.

Sakura told him what to order from back seat as Syaoran repeated it like a zombie.

"2 bacon cheese burgers, one big Mac, a small McFlurry, and 3 cokes." Syaoran said as Sakura told him.

"Total comes to $19.50 drive through. Thank you." Said the voice.

Syaoran rode up and gave the lady a 20 bill that Sakura gave him.

The woman gave Syaoran 50cents change and he handed it to Sakura.

"Bah hum bah." She groaned as she stuffed the change in her pocket.

Sakura gobbled down her Big Mac, and sipped her coke. She finished it in a jiffy and also managed to slurp the McFlurry down.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he handed her a bacon cheeseburger as he took a right.

She gladly accepted as she gobbled down the burger.

"My, my dear, you were hungry." Yelan laughed.

Sakura giggled. "I didn't eat breakfast or lunch thanks to Syaoran."

Yelan's eyes averted to Syaoran. "Why?" she asked.

Sakura took a sip from Syaoran's coke. "Because, it's the cook's birthday today and Syaoran gave him the day off."

Yelan laughed. "The all mighty Syaoran?? Who care for no one as I was told??"

Syaoran grimaced. "Sakura tricked me into letting him take a day off."

Sakura laughed as she patted her stomach. "That I did my friend, that I did."

Syaoran shook his head. "So Ma, why is Hikaru all driven up on the fact that me and Sakura are supposed to be **married**?"

Yelan shook her head. "Don't tell me. He's so hung up on Lira marrying you, he's trying to find out how long he has for you to fall in love with Lira."

Sakura snorted as she sipped Syaoran's coke again, she had previously finished her's and the 3rd coke was for Yelan.

"Syaoran and Lira? Yea, I bet that'll happen when hell freezes over."

Syaoran laughed. "You know me too well." He said as he pulled up in front of the huge mansion.

"It's still pretty early, Syaoran you could train for the last hour." Yelan said as she took a glance at the dashboard. It read 9:45.

"And I have to sleep because…?"

"School." Syaoran and Yelan said simultaneously.

Sakura grimaced as she left, taking her garbage with her.

Yelan shook her head. "I remember you and Sakura back when you two were little." She said as Syaoran took his burger and drink, that Sakura shoved into him before leaving.

"Yea, always getting into fights ne?" he laughed.

Yelan nodded as she smiled. "I remember the first day you challenged Sakura to a battle. She was only 6 and she just newly learned daggers from Ayamato."

Syaoran grinned. "And I beat her like today."

Yelan laughed. "Yes you beat her, but she is one strong female. I'm only glad she's on our side rather than some stuck up opponent."

Syaoran laughed. "That I have to agree on."

Yelan took off her shoes. "Syaoran I have to discuss something with our gun supplier, according to Sakura, the Star Gun 5000 can only hold 10 bullets??"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea."

Yelan frowned. "I have screaming to do. Continue with your life Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed. Yes, his mother was old, having conceived 5 children. 4 older daughters who are currently on over night under cover mission and a son who was going to train.

Yet, she wasn't as old as you'd suspect her to be. Having had quads that were now 27. And a son who is now 20 she is mighty strong and mighty young.

Syaoran shook his head as he entered his training room. He looked at his sword holder but found nothing.

"Where…where is it??" He questioned as he tore the room apart. He glanced at the doorway to find Sakura, holding his blade.

"SAKURA AYAMATO!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWORD!!!"

Sakura giggled as she stashed her friend's sword into the hall closet. "What Syaoran to fast for you?"

"SHUT UP!! I'M THE SWORD DUDE YOU'RE THE DAGGER CHIC!!!"

Sakura laughed. "You know Syaoran, it seems like it was yesterday we fought over who got use the sword and who got to use the daggers."

Syaoran, forgetting this whole incident laughed. "Yea, you always wanted the sword."

"Only because it was green!!"

"So? Green is my colour, pink is yours."

Sakura pouted, "Just because I like Pink doesn't mean I can't like green."

Syaoran chuckled. "Actually Sakura yes it does."

Sakura frowned. "You're such a pain Syaoran Li!!"

Syaoran laughed. "If I remember correctly, a few years pack it was I that was calling you the pain!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out and smiled. "I guess you won't be getting your sword back any time soon."

Syaoran instantly lost his smile.

"Good night Syaoran-kun." She said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Syaoran glared at her. "AYAMATO!! YOU DIE!!"

Sakura giggled as she changed into her pyjamas and fell asleep.

Syaoran groaned as he decided to get his sword back tomorrow.

So he fell asleep.

---Morning---

Sakura's alarm rung as she woke up. She moaned as she slumped into her bathroom.

It was Monday today, the beginning of a new week. Luckily, there was only 2 more months of school left.

Wait… am I crazy??? LUCKY??? Not even!!!

Sakura took a short shower, brushed her teeth and wore her school uniform. It was a smoky grey skirt that landed just above her knees. It had a button up white t-shirt that had smoky grey collars. It had a red tie and the school symbol on the right side of the chest part of the shirt.

There was also a matching hat. It was smoky grey with the school symbol in the front.

Sakura's hair was just below her shoulder so she let it loose today. She put on light pink lip-gloss.

Sakura had her own gun. It was silver with a cherry blossom engraved on the handle.

She made sure it was always in her backpack for emergencies, since her school didn't have a tracer she could get away with carrying a gun.

And just for safe measures, she had a small dagger in her shoe.

She walked downstairs to find Syaoran sitting there in his jeans, but with no top on. Sakura frowned. "What are you trying to achieve here Syaoran?" She asked as she ate her cereal.

"Oh, just the fact that I have a sexy body is all."

Sakura laughed her ass off. "YOU???? NOW THAT'S A JOKE!! SYAORAN IT ISN'T APRIL FOOLS DAY YOU KNOW!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes I know, because if it was it would have been your birthday, and I never have forgotten that have I?"

Sakura giggled. "Nope. Now I'm off!!" Sakura ran towards the door but slowly turned around.

"Syaoran…" She called.

He walked out the kitchen. "Yea?" He asked, fully knowing what her question was.

"My mustang broke… can I borrow your Lex?"

Syaoran groaned. "Sure, but don't mark it, in case you haven't noticed, it's black."

Sakura giggled. "Thank!!" She smiled as she took his keys and rushed out the house.

Syaoran shook his head. "Now… on the hunt for my sword… knowing Sakura she would have stashed it upstairs." He said as he started to look for his sword.

---School---

Sakura entered the school, walked to her classroom and sat down, with only 5 seconds to spare.

"Hi Chiharu!!" She called to her best friend as Chiharu walked in 2 seconds early.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Same old, you never called this weekend!!" Sakura pouted. Every weekend, the two girls took turns in calling each other.

Last week was Sakura this week was Chiharu.

Chiharu laughed. "I did sweetie, but your phone was tied, was your so called brother tying it up?"

Sakura shook her head laughing. Chiharu knew about her being adopted by the Li family but Sakura yet to this day kept her maiden name, Ayamato.

Li Syaoran, infamous and known in the school was so called Sakura's half brother, but she more took him as a friend rather than a brother.

"Half bro my ass. Yes he was on the phone all weekend trying to figure out some business crap."

Knowing Syaoran, their shipment of the guns arrived yesterday morning, so Syaoran was on the phone all Saturday trying to figure out why the guns haven't arrived yet and all Sunday trying to yell at the supplier as to why the Star Gun had 10 bullets.

And then Yelan also had her share of screaming.

Chiharu, bestest best friend to Sakura of all time, didn't know Sakura was a spy. Sakura was sworn to secrecy; only under pressured circumstances that were beyond the handling for a spy can he or she reveal his or her secret.

Chiharu knew that Li Syaoran was a busy guy and all and was told, like the others, he was a businessman. Only Sakura, who was his best girl friend, knew his business shit… was actually training.

Chiharu giggled as she sat down beside Sakura. "You're so lucky to be Li's baby sister."

Sakura snorted. "Lucky?? Chi, sweetheart, if you haven't noticed, I'm an Ayamato, hardly a Li. I ain't his baby sis Chi, more like a friend."

Chiharu shrugged. "You're just in denial Sakura, if only you were his lover."

Sakura made gagging noises. Chiharu laughed. "The teacher is late."

Sakura shrugged. "That old fart, Sensei Geko is always late. He such an old prune."

Chiharu laughed. Sakura had serious beef with Sensei Geko. He always held Sakura after class for the most idiotic reasons.

Suddenly the principal walked in.

"Class, Sensei Geko has reached retirement, it was notified to us this Saturday. So, in his place we have…"

A tall man walked in, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sensei Touya Kinomoto…"

Sakura gasped hearing the last name.

'Kinomoto,' she thought, 'aren't they the… enemy?'

* * *

**Yes that was a long yet boring chapter… but I promise the story will get good.**

**So… Touya is here ehh… and Sakura still remains an Ayamato…**

**And why is Chiharu Sakura's best friend now? Isn't is usually Tomoyo??**

**Hmmm… things are complicated here aren't they… well stay tuned to FIG IT OUT!!!**

**Lub u lotz**

**Sakura**

**BTW… THANKS TO ALL MY FIRST REVIEWERS!!! U GUYS R MY INSPIRATION!!!!**


	3. Mission Kinomoto

**Touya is Sakura's teacher??? Wow that's incredible!! A few questions were asked such as,** _Why is Sakura an Ayamato? Why isn't Tomoyo Sakura's best friend? Where is Eriol? Was Sakura adopted by the Ayamato family? Is Sakura and Touya long lost siblings? Will he recognize her?_

**Lol yes I had a lot of questions along those lines. But… the only thing each review had in common was… all of you were confused… lolz… that was what I was hoping for… so now, chapter 2… at least SOME of your questions will be answered… or maybe… not…**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating:**R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

--- **Chapter 2: **_Mission Kinomoto_

Sakura made gagging noises. Chiharu laughed. "The teacher is late."

Sakura shrugged. "That old fart, Sensei Geko is always late. He such an old prune."

Chiharu laughed. Sakura had serious beef with Sensei Geko. He always held Sakura after class for the most idiotic reasons.

Suddenly the principal walked in.

"Class, Sensei Geko has reached retirement, it was notified to us this Saturday. So, in his place we have…"

A tall man walked in, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sensei Touya Kinomoto…"

Sakura gasped hearing the last name.

'Kinomoto,' she thought, 'aren't they the… enemy?'

Touya bowed in front of the 17 year olds.

The principal glared at each and every one of them. "I expect you to treat him well, after all, I am his father."

Touya shot a glare to the principal.

A boy, by the name of Reno, who is very close to Sakura, brotherly almost, snorted.

"Alright Principal Kinomoto, we'll treat you itty bitty son perfectly well. Least he ain't no geezer that keeps our sweet heart Sakura in right guys!!"

The class cheered. Sakura was close to everybody so they all despised Sensei Geko.

Touya's face shot towards Sakura's direction, who at that time was blushing with all the attention.

Principal Fujitaka Kinomoto frowned. "Fine, I'll leave you be."

Touya put his briefcase down.

He was 28, tall; dark haired and dark eyed and was fairly well built.

"I know this is your senior year at High School in Seijuu high but I want to get to know you all, so starting from first row to last I will ask you for your whole name, family and your favourite colour."

Reno snorted. "Aww Sensei we ain't in kindergarten."

Sakura glared at Reno. "Hey Reno, leave the guy, he ain't that much older than us."

Reno laughed. "Alright sis, I'll leave the poor man alone."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Much better Reno, maybe now you can come over for ice-cream?"

Reno looked hopeful. "Can I?"

Sakura laughed. "Nope, Syaoran won't like stranger boys in our house."

Reno fake pouted. "But I'm like your older brother… so shouldn't your actual older bro let me in?"

Sakura shook her head. "No Reno, Syaoran isn't my brother, more of a friend."

Reno glowered. "In that case, he shan't touch my dear Sakura."

Touya cleared his throat. "Bicker later, will you, now starting with you."

Sakura was in the second row and Reno was in the last row, the fifth row.

The first boy stood up. "Asuki Kensho, mother, father twin baby sisters who are 9, favourite colour, Maroon."

Sakura laughed. "Kensho wasn't it Aqua yesterday."

Chiharu laughed at Sakura's observation.

Kensho smiled. "Yea but I switch, remember last week it was Pink."

Reno snorted. "Now that my friend was freaky."

Touya shook his head.

Right after Kensho was, "Satsuma Ami, father, mother died two years back, no siblings, favourite colour, peach."

Reno sighed. "I love peaches."

Kensho faced him. "We know Reno, now don't piss of the Sensei, Sakura won't like it."

"Bet your ass!!" Sakura laughed.

Chiharu slightly slapped Sakura before laughing along with the class.

Touya slightly smiled. 'This class will be easy… now for that Sakura girl… if she isn't her than I don't have to worry… but if she is…'

The line continued. The end of the first row was, "Karasuma Ikki, mother father are divorced, living with my father and step-mother, 8 siblings, 3 original, from my blood parents, 2 from my step-father and mother and 3 from my step-mother and father. Current favourite colour, Grey."

Onto the second row. The first person was, "Rinjishi Kotsuke, a mom, dad, granny and an older sister. Favourite colour, navy blue."

So the row went on and on. Finally, second last one was, "Miharu Chiharu, mother, father, no siblings, favourite colour, Yellow."

Reno hooted. "Yellow is such a sexy colour."

Sakura glared at him. "Chiharu is taken, emotionally."

Reno laughed. "Chill Kura-chan, I got not intention of taking Chiharu."

Sakura laughed it was her turn now.

"Ayamato Sakura, no parents, both died when I was 6, living with my Auntie Yelan and her son, Syaoran Li, who BY THE WAY is just a friend, NOT a brother, and fav colour, Pink."

Every body snickered at Sakura's 'clearing'.

Touya's eyes darkened. 'So she's Ayamato's daughter. Than… she had the Emerald Jewel… but now she lives with Li… NO!!!' Touya thought.

Sakura sat down and continued to listen to everybody. Finally, last person.

"Oi, Reno hurry up, lunch is near!!" Kensho yelled from the bottom of the class.

Reno stood up, clearing his throat. "Nazuda Reno, a mother, father divorced her and re-married, no step-dad, and no siblings, so Sakura is my 'baby' sis as I'm exactly a week older than her. Current fav colour, fuchsia."

Sakura frowned. "Oi Reno, isn't fuchsia a type of pink?"

Reno laughed. "So what of it."

Sakura pretended to gag, but then Reno brought up a good point. "Hey Sakura, you and I have the same gym right? We have sword fighting today and guess who's our Sensei for today's lesson?"

Sakura shrugged, everybody listened intently, and Touya too was interested.

"Your so called 'friend'."

Sakura's eyes bulged. "You mean Syao-kun is here."

Everybody stared at her. "Syao-kun?" Ami asked.

Sakura laughed. "I have lots of names for my friends. Such as Chiharu, I call her Chi, I call my dear Reno Onii-chan half the time, and Kensho is my Kenshin."

Kensho smiled proudly. Reno snickered. "Sakura named Kensho after an anime."

Everybody laughed. Kensho glared at Reno. "Got a prob Reno?? At least I'm a samurai from Sengoku Jidai. And you Reno? You're plain old Onii-chan."

Reno scowled. "'Lease I got some meaning."

Kensho stood up. "You want me to come hurt you."

Reno pushed his chair down. "Let's see you try."

Sakura sighed. "Reno, Kensho stop."

They both stared at her. "But…"

Sakura glared at them. "No buts, or else Syaoran will get to know that you two were fighting over who I belong to. Trust me, bending the facts that much will get both of you bruises from Syaoran."

Chiharu laughed at her best friend's threat.

Touya stared at all of them and frowned. "Since as you all took this as a play period, I expect you have a report done on Sengoku Jidai thanks to Reno and Kensho."

Everybody grinned, this would be easy, they had one like this in the beginning of the year but…

"You will have to research a famous Historical Japanese figure and have a 2 page essay on them."

Sakura grinned. "I call…"

Chiharu sighed. "Here she comes."

"Inuyasha!!!"

Everybody stared at her. "Sakura that's a cartoon." Reno sighed.

Sakura glared at him. "NOT A CARTOON RENO!! ANIME!!!"

Reno whimpered.

Touya sighed. "I guess Japanese Anime's are accepted, BUT ONLY 3 characters!! Ayamato has Inuyasha pulled down on."

Kensho stood up. "KENSHIN!!!"

Touya frowned. "Kensho has Kenshin… last one going to…?"

Reno stood up and grinned. "Naraku… oh that guy is wicked kick ass cool."

Sakura glared at him. "Inu-kun will whoop Naraku any day."

Reno laughed. "That's why I choose him, I can crack jokes on him!!"

Touya shook his head. "Paper due tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Sakura, Chiharu, Reno, and Kensho, 4 all time best friends left the class room in all peace.

Sakura grinned. "So lucky that Kinomoto didn't keep me in… argh I hate Geko."

Reno and Kensho laughed their asses off.

Chiharu too giggled. "Have you guys ever wondered why Reno and Kensho's names are some what alike?"

Sakura stared at them. "Yea, why?"

Reno laughed. "No idea."

Kensho laughed, but then brought up a perfect point. "Kinomoto looks like you Sakura."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING!!!"

Kensho laughed. "Nothing, just that he looks like you."

Sakura grumbled. "He looks nothing like me."

Reno laughed and then looked at Sakura's neck. "Hey Kura-chan, where's the emerald pendant you always wear?"

Sakura looked down and then looked back up. "Oh… Syaoran has it."

Kensho and Chiharu laughed. "Ok guys, Kensho and I have math now, good luck Reno, trying to compromise with Li." Chiharu said.

Sakura and Reno had Gym now.

Reno laughed as he and Sakura left.

---Gym Class---

Sakura changed into her gym uniform. It was smoky grey shorts with a white tank top. She also purchased a blue bandanna from the beginning of the school year.

She walked out and noticed Syaoran who was sharpening his blade.

She walked up to him and laughed. "Eventually found it?"

Syaoran looked at her and glared. "Yea, like after an hour search, Wei said that he saw you stashed it in the hall closet."

Sakura laughed. "Did you bring my daggers?" She asked.

Sakura was never a sword person, she only tried to steal Syaoran's sword because it was green, Sakura liked to do battle with daggers.

Syaoran nodded as his head jerked towards a sack.

Sakura walked up to it and bent down but her gym sensei caught her.

"AYAMATO!! Why are you probing Li's bags?"

Sakura instantly stood up.

"Go…gomen nasai Sensei Shoji."

Syaoran shook his head as he finished sharpening his blade. He knew full well that Shoji was the teacher that Sakura was freaked out the most.

Syaoran turned around. "It's okay Shoji-san, she had permission to take out her daggers."

Shoji glared at Sakura. "Fine…"

Sakura was freaked as she got out her pink daggers.

She pinned them to her shorts and walked back with Reno.

Syaoran noticed this and glared at Reno.

Syaoran too was highly protective of Sakura, and hated the fact that some random looser was holding onto his best friend.

He shook the feeling when Shoji introduced him.

"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran, Sakura's so called brother, but I know she doesn't consider me a bro so I'm her closest male friend."

Sakura laughed.

Reno smiled at Li's explanation.

"I'm here today after much pushing from both my mother and Shoji to teach you guys the basics of sword fighting. Now you may be wondering how I know sword fighting, I look just about your age ne? I in fact am 20, not much older than you, and me and Sakura have been blade fighting ever since we were little."

Everybody looked from Syaoran to Sakura.

"Sakura doesn't like using swords and she didn't know I was her sensei today, but knowing her I brought her daggers just in case. I did though bring 26 pairs of my extra swords for you all to train with, but before we begin, I'm going to do a demonstration with Sakura."

Sakura instantly backed off. "No way Syaoran, last time we battled I lost shamefully and Lira rubbed it in."

Everybody was now wondering who this Lira was.

Syaoran smirked. "Aww but Lira isn't here, besides we ain't fighting for Mother now are we?"

"That's the thing, if Auntie was here, you would go easy on me."

Syaoran laughed. "Are you saying I'm way stronger than you?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Yes." She finally sighed.

Reno nudged her. "Aww c'mon Kura-chan, whoop his ass."

Sakura glared at Reno. "I would Reno, only if I could."

Everybody laughed. Syaoran knew exactly what would bring her to fight him.

"Sakura… I'll smash your emerald unless you fight me." Syaoran smirked.

'I can't smash it, it's to valuable to the Organization, but Sakura doesn't know that… wait shit no she does!!!' he thought.

Sakura smirked. "Auntie loves that Emerald way to much to let you kill it."

Syaoran laughed. "Than I'll give it to mother and not let her give it to you."

Sakura knew that Auntie wouldn't unless Syaoran had a good reason, and man is he sure a good lair.

Sakura frowned. "Fine then Syaoran, I'll fight you."

The class cheered.

Syaoran got into stance with this sword. Sakura got her daggers out and put them in front of her face.

Reno cleared his throat. "Battle… GO!!"

Syaoran charged towards Sakura with his sword. Sakura ducked but the place swiped her back, cutting only an inch of her shirt.

"HEY!!" She shrieked.

"THE SHIRT COST $25!! YOU PAY FOR IT!!"

Syaoran winced as he continued.

Sakura jumped in the air but Syaoran dropped his sword. Sakura landed just in time to see his fist flying towards her face.

She ducked and dropped her daggers.

He attempted to kick her but her kick intervened.

She tried punching him but he grabbed her fist, twisted it as she let out a cry.

Tears formed in her eyes as Syaoran twisted it even more. He knew he was hurting her and was about to let go but right before he did...

"Alright Syaoran, you beat me." She panted.

Syaoran instantly let go.

The class erupted into cheers as Sakura massaged her arm.

Syaoran took her arm into his and examined it. "Not that serious, it'll heal."

Sakura glared at him as she re-pinned her daggers to her shorts.

So, the class got their swords and Sakura remained with her daggers.

Syaoran taught the entire class the basics of strategizing.

Sakura snorted. 'Strategizing?? Coming from a unorganized Spy??'

Syaoran continued the lesson until finally it was over.

Now… Sakura had lunch but Reno had Biology classes to attend to.

Kensho had Gym now, he was in soccer season and Chiharu had Choir practice to go to.

So Syaoran gallantly offered to stay with Sakura.

They both sat under a tree while Sakura ate her noodles.

"Guess what." Syaoran said as he finished up his Dim Sum.

Sakura slurped her noodles. "Wha?"

"Hikaru and Mesuka were sent on Mission Kinomoto."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But why Hikaru?? He's always been to chicken!!"

Syaoran smirked. "Lira convinced him otherwise. Something about bringing up the family name so I would approve."

Sakura giggled. "Stupid really."

Syaoran laughed. "Funny thing is, Hikaru still denied."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Honto???"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, he bailed out last second when they were about to be shipped towards Kinomoto HQ as undercover Kinomoto agents."

Sakura literally chocked on her noodles out of pure laughter.

Syaoran laughed too. "So, do you take me as a friend or a big bro?"

Sakura slurped her noodles again. "Um… a friend, you aren't much big bro material, that's Reno's job."

Syaoran laughed. 'That's a good thing Sakura, I would hate to think what you would think if your older bro told you that he…he…loved…' Syaoran's thoughts trailed.

Sakura finished up her noodles. "So, if Hikaru bailed out, then who's accompanying Mesuka?"

Syaoran smirked. "Why us of course."

Sakura stared at him. "Wai??? US???"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, since your Nitrogen Mission has been completed, and I of course have no current mission, mother has signed us up, accompanying Mesuka."

Sakura grinned. "Oh that's great…" Suddenly her smiled faltered as she saw Touya walk across the caf.

Syaoran looked at her and then at him. "Hey Sakura, what's up…?"

Sakura's eyes diverted towards Touya, "See that man?" she whispered.

Syaoran looked him. "Yea so what's up with him?"

"Touya Kinomoto, son to Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Syaoran's eyes snapped wide open as he continued to stare at Touya.

"Serious… you're… you're not kidding here Sakura??"

Sakura nodded. "No kids here Syaoran. Fujitaka came into our class today saying that Sensei Geko has retired and in his place has come Touya Kinomoto. He even claimed that Touya was his son."

Syaoran continued to stare at Touya, Sakura shook his shoulders. "Chill now, we'll tell Auntie about this little deal, so what's the scoop on Mission Kinomoto?"

"Well mother thought it was pretty odd that the Nitrogen case has been on for 3 years now. And all of a sudden, Fujitaka stopped the nitrogen run from Seijuu High to Kinomoto org. Also, the Kinomoto's have stopped doing missions after the incident 11 years ago."

Sakura looked at him. "The Emerald Incident?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, the same emerald pendant you wear was also tweaked the interest of the Kinomoto's. Ayamato, your father had the emerald and our men had gotten it."

Sakura sighed. "So now Auntie thinks their up to something? Don't we need solid proof before missioning?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, and we have proof enough, mother had sent us out on pure instincts, but now that Touya Kinomoto is your teacher… that adds to the suspicion."

Sakura nodded. "Well… that's interesting, when do we begin mission?"

Syaoran smirked. "Tomorrow, we're flying to Japan, where the Kinomoto Organization is located."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Japan?? Wai that is wicked!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Yea it is, now I need to go home, mother pushed me to do a Sword Session today, that I finished, I told you about our new mission, got the scoop on Touya… and told you about Hikaru being a chicken… anything more?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nope… I don't think so."

So both Sakura and Syaoran stood up. "Alright Sakura, see ya at home." He gave Sakura a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

Sakura giggled as she retired inside.

Syaoran blushed deeply. 'Oh god…' he thought.

The rest of the day went by tip-top, except unusual bumps into Touya.

---End of School day, Limo Ride home---

Sakura frowned as the Limo appeared in front of the school. Yelan promised that this would never happen, and that Sakura could bus ride home but…

Syaoran appeared in front of the door and opened it. "Mother reconsidered, mission today." He whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened. She saw Chiharu running their way.

"Hey Sakura." She panted. "Can…can I come over??" She asked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked at Chiharu. "Um… Sorry but we have to go visit our aunt Mesuka…"

Mesuka was in the car and tried to stifle a laugh.

Chiharu looked sad. "Oh… okay then… bye Sakura."

Sakura hugged Chiharu and she left.

"Mesuka, Syaoran, why are we going today?"

Mesuka looked solemn. "Kinomoto's are going overboard, recent calls have told us that they are collecting Nitrogen from other parts of the country, Yelan wants us to get this mission done A.S.A.P."

Sakura nodded.

---Airport---

Mesuka had packed all of Sakura's things. They hauled their suitcases into the airport.

They quickly boarded. Mesuka passed as their mother.

As they boarded the airplane Sakura frowned. "I still don't get it, why did Touya keep on purposely bumping into me?"

Syaoran told everybody about Touya, "I think… he suspects…" Mesuka murmured.

They all stayed deadly quiet after that.

---Japan---

The 3 arrived and got off the plane. They were supposed to be picked up by a Li Org member.

Hours at the airport and still no sign of a member, but then an elderly woman approached them.

"Hello, I've been watching you, you three have been here for quit some time. I'm **Nadesiko Kinomoto**."

Mesuka, Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I'm… I'm Mesuka Ming, and these are my children Xiao Lang and Ying Fa Ming. We're waiting for my husband but he didn't seem to arrive."

Nadesiko smiled. "I'd be glad to take you to my place, it's going to get cold here. From there you may call up your husband."

Sakura and Syaoran inwardly smirked.

Mesuka played along. "Oh but you must be waiting for somebody?"

"No I work here."

Sakura played too. "Mama, I'm tired and you know… it's my time."

Syaoran snickered.

Mesuka sighed. "Perhaps but… I must repay you in some way."

Nadesiko smiled. "No need, now follow me, right this way…"

Sakura and Syaoran lingered behind as Mesuka engaged her self with talking with Nadesiko, trying to keep up the act.

"Perfect." They both whispered simultaneously.

* * *

**Alright… Chapter 2 has ended. Yes you may think I'm rushing but I didn't even get to the basic start of my story!!**

**Somebody commented that my fanfic doesn't match my summary, well… not YET at least, I'm getting there… working on it.**

**So this may seemed rushed but there's a reason behind it, and you guys might have caught on the little thought Syaoran had during Lunch Time and yes it's true, living with her for 11 years has brought those feelings to surface but he still hasn't told her… and nor will he in the near future… **

**Or maybe he will…**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. Mission Commences

**Yes you guys have been confused as hell lately!! But I promise you that this chapter might START to explain some things, I said START I didn't say WILL!! LOL!!**

**Or maybe I won't start o explain anything till Chapter 4… hmm I still need to get some other confusing things out.**

**AND AS FOR THE Emerald Jewel, it WILL be playing a VERY important role in this story, just for some of you that forgot about it!!!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating:**R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

--- **Chapter 3: **_Mission Commences_

"Hello, I've been watching you, you three have been here for quit some time. I'm **Nadesiko Kinomoto**."

Mesuka, Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I'm… I'm Mesuka Ming, and these are my children Xiao Lang and Ying Fa Ming. We're waiting for my husband but he didn't seem to arrive."

Nadesiko smiled. "I'd be glad to take you to my place, it's going to get cold here. From there you may call up your husband."

Sakura and Syaoran inwardly smirked.

Mesuka played along. "Oh but you must be waiting for somebody?"

"No I work here."

Sakura play too. "Mama, I'm tired and you know… it's my time."

Syaoran snickered.

Mesuka sighed. "Perhaps but… I must repay you in some way."

Nadesiko smiled. "No need, now follow me, right this way…"

Sakura and Syaoran lingered behind as Mesuka engaged her self with talking with Nadesiko, trying to keep up the act.

"Perfect." They both whispered simultaneously.

---Kinomoto Res---

Nadesiko showed her little house to everybody.

"You two are siblings right?" Nadesiko said as she pointed towards Sakura and Syaoran.

Them two nodded, remembering what Mesuka said earlier.

Nadesiko frowned. "You two look Nothing alike though…"

Sakura giggled nervously. "You see, we're step, our mothers were the same. Xiao Lang looks more like his father, and I look more like my father. We only got some things from our mother, but not a lot."

Nadesiko nodded. "Then you two wouldn't mind sharing a room and a bed? You see I only have 3 rooms, you're mother will take one, I will take another, and that leaves you two, unless, Ying Fa shares with your mother."

Sakura, Syaoran and Mesuka exchanged worried glances. "We, we'll talk about that later." Mesuka said. "But for now, I want to take my kids out, are they're any good restaurants around here?"

Nadesiko nodded. "Yea, 15 minutes south, you'll hit McDonalds, we don't have any fancy ones around here."

"It's okay." Sakura smiled. "But Mama, we don't have a car…"

Nadesiko laughed. "You can take my car, but I need it back by 7."

The crew nodded and headed out. Nadesiko sighed.

"This," She murmured as the three left, "will be hard. Touya did send me a picture of Sakura Ayamato, and Ying Fa is her, no doubt about that… but how to get HER and the Emerald Jewel with me is beyond my understanding. Maybe Fuji will know…"

---The crew---

Sakura sighed. "Nadesiko assumes this is our first time in Japan."

"When we've been here 4 times before." Syaoran laughed.

Mesuka giggled. "You two put up a good act. Especially you Sakura, that part about your month."

Sakura went googly eyed. "Umm… Mesuka, but it is."

Both Syaoran and Mesuka sweat dropped. "So are we calling Auntie Yelan?"

Mesuka nodded. "Yea, we gotta tell her Mission Commences sooner than expected and we need to know what happened to our Pick up."

"Bet he screwed his dog!!" Syaoran hollered.

Sakura slightly slapped his head. "You hentai."

Syaoran laughed.

"You two are way more brave than Hikaru and Lira will ever be."

Sakura grinned. "That's cause we're the best Spies in the Org."

Syaoran snorted. "Keep dreaming kid."

Sakura glared at him HARD. "Umm, I ain't dreaming. Did you forget to look at the stats on the training room? So far in the under 30 Spies, you and I have taken 1 and 2. You being first."

"HOORAY!!" Syaoran roared.

Mesuka and Sakura this timed sweat dropped.

They arrived at the parking lot of Mickey D's and entered. It was busy. It was early as 6pm and this was a 24hrs McDonalds.

The grabbed a seat in the back. To make things look easy and not suspicious, Sakura ordered a large fry and a coke.

Sakura and Syaoran shared cokes and fries and Mesuka was full.

Mesuka got her cell phone out and dialled Yelan.

"News?" Came Yelan's voice.

Syaoran and Sakura were listening intently. A few chomping of fries were sounded here and there, and some slurping of coke.

"Yea, our Spy didn't arrive." Mesuka said in a hushed voice. "Instead, Nadesiko did."

Yelan gasped. "Yea, I was worried, I got news that our Spy died, suspecting the Kinomoto's. I tried dialling all three of you both all of your cells were turned off."

"Yea." Mesuka groaned. "This totally reeks."

Sakura and Syaoran snickered. Mesuka wasn't much older than them, she was only 25, still in the prime light of life.

Yelan nodded. Though they couldn't see. "So what do you guys plan on doing now?" she asked.

"Well, we'll do the mission as planned but it's going down earlier. We have the Emerald Pendant with us. Syaoran forgot Sakura gave it to him and assumed that he left it at home. It's hanging on Sakura's neck now."

"Ok, be careful, especially Sakura, I heard how Touya kept on _bumping_ into you at school. Not normal, and keep and eye on the pendant."

"Ok, we have to go now, we're arousing suspicion here, talking so quietly on the phone in Chinese."

"Ok, take care and keep me updated."

"Bye."

Mesuka hung up and frowned. "This will take longer than expected."

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged. "Aww, the longer, the more sightseeing."

Mesuka laughed. "You've been here 4, no 5 times including this visit, you've practically SEEN all of Japan."

Sakura giggled. "Nope, we haven't seen the Japan version of Seijuu high. I've been to the Hong Kong version but not the Japan one."

**(Erk, I only figured out till AFTER that Sakura was in Hong Kong but attending Seijuu High, so I had to bend around that somehow… O.o;;)**

Syaoran chuckled. "But Nadesiko needs her car back before 7."

"Oh, by the mention of Seijuu High of Japan, Sakura you're attending, and they have an open for Math teach, Syaoran you're teaching."

They both goggled at the woman in front of them. "NANI?!?!?" They roared simultaneously.

Mesuka laughed as she stood up and left. They had drawn attention to them selves. She turned around and smirked inwardly. 'Hey, I'm still young.' She thought.

"Gomen Nasai minna-san. I just told these two that they need to get married. I am her mother and I decided to tell them two in an area where His fangirls won't get him."

The crowd nodded and went back to eating.

Sakura glared at Mesuka. "Married?!?!"

Syaoran smirked. "Fangirls eh?"

Sakura glared at him and thwamped him on the head.

"Ow…" he murmured as they left for home.

---Nadesiko---

She was on the phone with Fujitaka and Touya.

"Yea, Mesuka, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa. And if my Chinese is correct, Xiao Lang means Syaoran and Ying Fa is Sakura?"

"Yea mom. And I had a student, Sakura Ayamato…"

Nadesiko's eyes widened. "She…she can be…Sakura…our…"

Touya sighed. "Yea, umm, Dad's saying to keep an eye on them, she probably has the jewel you know."

"Yes, I know. Oh, they're back; I have to go down to Base for a few weapon upgrades. Eriol and Takashi are screaming at me for having outdated weapons."

Touya chuckled. "Ok, Sayonara Okaa-san."

"Bye sweet."

The second she hung up, the three bustled inside, the kids shouted at their _mother._

"SCHOOL?!?! WHY THOUGH?!?!"

"We're in Japan now darling," Mesuka remembered the act, "what would your dad think?"

Syaoran glowered. "Who gives, I AM NOT ABOUT TO BE SOME TEACHER FOR HER!!!"

Sakura whirled around and glared at him. "Excuse me, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?"

"JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING!!" He glared back with equal force.

"OH REALLY!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU SOLVE THE DAMN NITRO…" Syaoran clamped Sakura's mouth shut before she finished the sentence.

"Umm… Mom doesn't need to know about the day we play hooky." He muttered.

Nadesiko was deadass confused.

Mesuka feigned anger. "HOOKY?!?! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK!!"

Sakura turned around, pretend pissed. "WHAT WOULD HE THINK?? MOM HE DIDN'T PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!"

Mesuka sighed. "Alright, alright, I have something's to do, my job made me to stay at home work."

Sakura sighed. "Hey Xiao Lang,' she remembered they had to use Chinese names, 'wanna go to Penguin park?"

He shrugged. "We have nothing better to do."

So the two left, walking down to Penguin Park.

Nadesiko sighed as she got into her car. 'This mission will take long. But I did notice the Emerald Pendant.'

---Kinomoto Base---

Nadesiko entered looking more pissed off than usual. "ERIOL!! TAKASHI!! GET OVER HERE!!"

The two 20 year old men rushed over to the head boss. "Yea?" Takashi muttered.

"Ayamato Sakura, Li Syaoran and some other woman, Mesuka is staying at my place. Sakura will be attending Seijuu high and Syaoran will be teaching there. I want you two to go undercover and be friends with them."

Eriol grinned. "More time with Tomoyo than."

Takashi glared at him. "Yea, but uh, dude, Tomoyo is a spy with us."

Eriol glared at Takashi, "So? She's missioning ain't she??"

Takashi shrugged. "Sure, but how? What's our undercover role?"

Nadesiko laughed. "Eriol Hiiragizawa and Takashi Yamazaki, subs with the Gym teacher, and coaches for the Soccer team."

The two boys sighed. "Yea sure, what ever…"

---Next Morning---

Sakura yawned as she woke up. She wasn't use to the atmosphere in Tomoeda Japan. She shared with Mesuka, as Syaoran took his own. It was 5 am in the morning and she washed up. Besides, she was used to this. Training early with Syaoran does pay off.

She walked down stairs in jeans and a sweater. Syaoran was down there already eating cereal.

He was wearing black baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt. He had a 'New York Yankees' had on that was tilted sideways.

Sakura smirked. "What's got you looking so sexy today?"

Syaoran laughed, as a small blush tinted his cheek. "Nothing, I start work today. Teaching seniors, girls… get it?"

Yelan had called up Seijuu high in Hong Kong and got Sakura transferred to Japan. Syaoran applied yesterday and was immediately accepted.

Thing is, Sakura is in Syaoran's math class.

"Oh really? And when this little chika jumps you for flirting, you're dead."

Syaoran laughed. "Oh what ever. Come on, we're walking."

Sakura frowned. "A student and teacher walking to school together is not good."

"Oh really? And in the eyes of Mesuka, we're first siblings and then engaged. Seriously, what are we next, Prince of China and his Mistress?"

Sakura shrugged. "Could be, but that ones hard to believe."

Syaoran laughed. "I wanna get there early, explore."

Sakura nodded as she finished and they got up. Sakura didn't need uniforms in this place, thank god.

---Seijuu High---

Sakura and Syaoran took the long rout from Penguin Park to the high school. They arrived around 8, as they left around 7:30ish.

Sakura and Syaoran checked in from the office. Sakura had, unfortunately, math this morning.

After math, she had, second period lunch, then a spare, which she uses for fun since Syaoran has lunch second and planning period third. Fourth period she has Phys Ed and fifth she has Japanese.

**(Yea, umm that timetable was based on my High School schedule. We get 5 periods a day, same classes all first semester.)**

Sakura and Syaoran walked in together. The Principal was already in there.

Oh, but little do we know, Yelan added a twist to her little story.

"Ohayo class. We have a new student, Ayamato Sakura joining us."

Sakura walked in and greeted the class.

"And your new Math teacher, Li Syaoran."

Syaoran walked in a bowed.

"Please treat them with respect. And, I was told to tell you that Sakura-san and Syaoran-san are legally engaged."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then at the principal.

'Auntie!!' Sakura thought.

'MOTHER!!' Syaoran fumed.

As soon as the Principal left, Sakura took an empty seat beside a Raven-haired girl.

Syaoran went behind the desk and did introductions.

The girl poked Sakura and grinned. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're the most kawaii-est girl ever?!?"

Sakura went dot-eyed.

"And you're fiancé too is kawaii!!"

Sakura groaned, this was gonna be a long day.

"Good thing he's taken though, our school slut,' the girl pointed to a brunette, 'will go after him in a snap. Her name is Leanne."

Sakura snickered. 'Lira.' She thought silently.

"Sakura Ayamato, am I right?"

Sakura nodded.

The girl smiled. "Daidouji Tomoyo, I'll show you around."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Daidouji am I right?"

Tomoyo's eyes diverted to Syaoran. "Hai sensei."

He nodded. "Pay attention, you too Sakura."

"Hai, hai Syaoran, get with the lesson." She coughed.

He chose to ignore that comment and continued. Yea, Syaoran was good in math, WAYY to good.

"Do you have lunch next?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo giggled. "Same, then a spare."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Me and Syaoran have same deal!!"

Tomoyo was happy. "I have choir and then Japanese."

Sakura grinned. "Phys Ed then Japanese."

Tomoyo smiled. "Perfect."

Syaoran got pissed at the girls whispering, yea he was Sakura's best friend, but still, he was the teacher.

"One more word, you will get detention."

Sakura and Tomoyo gulped. This was gonna be a LOOOOOONG day…

* * *

**So, Chapter3 okay? I hope a FEW things are cleared up. By chapter 6, EVERY THING you will understand…**

**AND BY CHAPTER 7, is when my SUMMARY will make sense with the plot!!**

**Takashi, Eriol and Tomoyo are out in the picture, PLUS some slut, Leanne…**

**So, what will I do next?**

**Stay tuned!!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW. Mesuka is 25 years old right? Well how can she have 2 kids as old as Saku and Syao right? Well, MAKE UP!! Mesuka used makeup to look OLDER than she already is, so ppl think she's like 45 instead of 25.**


	5. Your True Identity

**I HAVE THIS MAJOR SURPRISE FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!! BE PREPARED TO HATE ME!! LOL!!!**

**So enjoy Chapter 4!!! haha**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

--- **Chapter 4: **_Your True Identity_

"Do you have lunch next?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo giggled. "Same, then a spare."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Me and Syaoran have same deal!!"

Tomoyo was happy. "I have choir and then Japanese."

Sakura grinned. "Phys Ed then Japanese."

Tomoyo smiled. "Perfect."

Syaoran got pissed at the girls whispering, yea he was Sakura's best friend, but still, he was the teacher.

"One more word, you will get detention."

Sakura and Tomoyo gulped. This was gonna be a LOOOOOONG day…

---Lunch---

Sakura walked out to her locker, which was coincidently beside Tomoyo. She took out her lunch and made it to the café. Oh the surprise she got when she entered the café.

**(In my school, instead of saying cafeteria we say either caf or café.)**

In the middle was Syaoran, flirting with girls who were surrounding him. Sakura snorted when she saw him give his cell number to a girl. She walked by them briskly and sat under a Sakura tree eating.

She had rice with fried shrimp. She took out her chopsticks and started munching on her shrimp. Tomoyo still wasn't out yet so Sakura was chilling, and glaring at Syaoran.

He finally broke free of the crowd and made his way to Sakura.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat down beside her.

She glared at him intensely.

"What's up?" he asked, scared.

"Nice way to keep up the act." She roared.

"What act?" Syaoran asked stupidly.

"ENGAGED ACT BASTARD!!!"

Syaoran slapped his head. "Shit I completely forgot about that."

"And they made you top spy." Sakura snorted.

"Aww that's harsh." Syaoran pouted. Some girls glared at them jealously. Suddenly, Leanne, yes her, popped out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Syaoran." She said bitter-sweetly.

Syaoran slapped his head. He gave this girl his cell number.

Sakura thought it was best to take her act realistically.

"I'd prefer you not call my fiancé by his first name." She growled.

Leanne glared at Sakura. "Excuse me? He's the one who gave me his number."

Sakura laughed.

"Oh congrats Syaoran, you carried out your dare."

Leanne was confused as was Syaoran, but he didn't show it.

"Dare?" Leanne asked.

"Yes dare,' Sakura nodded, 'I dared him to give the girl he thought was the biggest slut his number."

Leanne fumed. Syaoran plainly smirked.

"But sensei's shouldn't do that." Leanne laughed evilly. "Just wait till the principal hears this."

Sakura simply shrugged. "Who gives a fuck, I was home schooled half my life, and I know this stuff inside and out."

Leanne stuck her middle finger out before she left.

"Feisty." Sakura laughed before she continued to eat her food.

Syaoran stared at her. "Now I know why they made you second spy. Good lying."

"Thanks dear." Sakura laughed insanely.

---Else ware---

Tomoyo dialled up Nadesiko's number.

"Yea?" Nadesiko said.

"Yea hi, I've made it with Ayamato and now I'm gonna go into details."

"Good, keep me posted."

"Sure." Tomoyo said as she hung up. She rushed over to where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting. She managed to listen to the last thing Syaoran said.

"Now I know why they made you second spy. Good lying."

Then Sakura laughed really hard. "Thanks dear." Was her reply.

Tomoyo smirked, well a bit sweetly I suppose. She caught them red-handed in the act, well kinda I guess.

"AYAMATO!! LI!!" Tomoyo called as she ran towards them.

Sakura shut her lunch box and faced her. "Hey Daidouji."

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "Tomoyo is me, Daidouji is my mom."

"Then you call me Sakura." She laughed.

Syaoran stuck his tongue out. "You girls are way to girly."

"Duh." They replied as the three of them burst into laughter.

"You ain't like no other teach Li." Tomoyo said.

"That's because I'm not a teacher, I'm only 20."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura can I snag him."

"Oh hell no." Sakura growled as she grabbed Syaoran's arm. "He mine and only mine biyatch!!!"

Syaoran pushed her away. "You're worse off then Lira."

Sakura had fire in her eyes and she slapped Syaoran on the cheek. "Don't you go fucking dare compare me to Lira."

"Who…who's Lira?" Tomoyo asked, she was confused as hell and plus she wanted to find out, could be vital info for the Organization.

"Some bitch that wants Syaoran all to her self." Sakura shrugged and got up.

"Oi, where you going?" Syaoran called as he stood up as well.

"Away from you and your demented head that thinks I'm worse than Lira."

"She really doesn't like this Lira chic." Tomoyo said as she followed Syaoran.

"Nope." He laughed as he raced to catch up with Syaoran.

And the rest of the day passed like boring shit.

---Home---

Sakura slouched in. Syaoran had a staff meeting and Sakura, thank god, had no homework today.

Mesuka was on her laptop sending in information to the Kinomoto Organization. They had a top-secret site and only members have the password. You wanna know the password?

_Any Thing Is Possible Only If You Have Guns Guts and Brains_

Very complicated password hai?

Yea so Mesuka was posting in the information and Yelan would soon enough get it. Sakura walked in and saw Nadesiko at the kitchen counter. 'Fuck, another act. Why did Mesuka have to make me and Syaoran siblings and then fiancé's?' Sakura thought.

She sighed again as she put her bag on a chair.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." Sakura greeted.

Nadesiko smiled. "Hi Ying Fa."

"MAMA, I'M HOME!!!" Sakura yelled.

"HI YING FA DEAR!! WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

"STAFF MEETING." Sakura yelled back.

"Kinomoto-san, is there anything to eat?"

Nadesiko smiled. "Noodles Ying Fa."

"Oh yum!! My fav!!"

Suddenly, Syaoran walked in.

"Oy, Xiao Lang, what's up?"

"Leanne friggin' reminds me of Lira."

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Don't say that bitches name, how the hell can you compare ME to HER?"

"Well what else could I say?? You grabbed my arm like how she does."

"Bastard, I'm your sister, I have the damn right too, she's a suitor."

"Same diff."

Sakura walked up to him and pulled his ear. "Wait till Mei Lin hears that."

At the name if his 24-year-old cousin got Syaoran freaked. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, you know how protective she is of me. And so are our sisters but they're in London right now.

Syaoran knew she was talking about Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa and he also knew that they were on missions in London England right now.

Mesuka suddenly rushed downstairs.

"Mama, what's up?" Sakura asked worried.

"Dears, we have to go now, you're… you're dad's been in a car crash." But she was specifically facing Syaoran. They're eyes widened, not knowing who their dad was but left right away.

"I'll give your car back soon Nadesiko-san."

"No problem."

The trio jumped into the car. "What dad?" Syaoran finally asked.

"Your dad Syaoran, Xi, he's been in a car crash."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But Uncle was on a mission in Tokyo…"

"Yea and it expanded into Tomoeda, Yelan just called and said she lost the trace on him."

Syaoran was currently in a state of shock. "What…" he whispered.

The team quickly drove to Tomoeda General Hospital and called in for Xi Li.

"Yes and you three are?"

"His sister." Mesuka said.

"His son." Syaoran mumbled.

"Niece."

Mesuka was in make up so she looked 45. The nurse looked from Mesuka to Sakura. "Mother daughter?"

The two nodded no knowing what else to say. The nurse said that it was room 225 andt hey all rushed towards it.

Sakura lightly knocked on the door.

"Uncle?" she whispered.

"Sa…Sakura…" He moaned.

The three ran in, Sakura embracing Xi first.

"Uncle…what happened?" Sakura asked.

"It was the Kinomoto's… one of their spy… blue hair and glasses ran me over."

'Blue hair,' Syaoran thought.

'And glasses?' Sakura finished.

Syaoran hugged his father as well. "Father, you're a Li, you'll be okay."

Xi shook his head. "No Syaoran, I won't. I've already gotten a heart transplant before and they're saying my body is rejecting it. I won't survive. Tell your mother I love her and promise me," he looked from Sakura to Syaoran, "promise me if anything should separate you two, you'll go back together."

The two looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Mesuka asked.

Xi sighed heavily. "I mean, I have this feeling that won't go away. Just promise me. You two have something that siblings don't have. You two aren't like siblings or best friends, you two have something more…"

Syaoran blushed at hearing this. You could also see a tint of pink on Sakura's cheeks.

Xi gasped in for air as he was lacking it at the moment. "I… I need sleep. I fear my time is now, I love you all, and tell Yelan I love her too."

Sakura cried as she hugged Xi tightly. Mesuka and Syaoran also managed to hug him. He finally shut his eyes sleep consuming him forever.

Sakura started crying heavily on Mesuka's shoulder as Syaoran covered Xi's faced with the sheets. Xi Li has left us forever.

---Home---

Sakura and Mesuka were crying as they walked into the Kinomoto house. Syaoran was trying his very best to not cry also shed some tears. Mesuka instantly rushed to her bedroom to cry off the pressure.

Syaoran decided to take a walk to Penguin Park. Sakura was about to come with him but Nadesiko needed to talk to her.

Sakura sniffled as she sat on Nadesiko's bed.

"Ying Fa, I need to tell you something."

Sakura looked at her, her eyes puffy and her lips swollen.

Nadesiko sighed. "I know this isn't the right time but, my husband had also agreed.

_---Flash Back---_

"_Fuji, should I really tell her? Does she need to know??" Nadesiko cried into the phone._

"_Yes she does Nadesiko. She is our blood and being an Ayamato living with our enemies doesn't help her or our situation."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts,' Fujitaka said firmly, 'tell her tonight no matter what the circumstance."_

_---End---_

"Ying Fa, dear, you're not an Ayamato…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Nani?!?" She whispered.

"You're a Kinomoto, and I've got your birth certificates here to prove it."

* * *

**And that my friends, is my cliff hanger ending!!**

**So like it? Xi, Syaoran's dad has died by a blue hair boy who wears glasses… hmmm…**

**And Sakura is a Kinomoto, not an Ayamato… what's all this about? Hah I guess that was given, but oh well!!!**

**Stay tuned, this story is going to get better and better by the chapter!!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	6. I Love You

**Wow, that was sudden!! You'll hate/love this chapter depending on what you like, a bit of SS fluff in this chapter!!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating:**R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

--- **Chapter 5: **_I Love You_

"Ying Fa, dear, you're not an Ayamato…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Nani?!?" She whispered.

"You're a Kinomoto, and I've got your birth certificates here to prove it."

Sakura gasped. "What… but… how did you know I was an Ayamato?"

Nadesiko smiled softly. "There was only one Emerald Pendant created and it was given to my daughter. Shortly after we had to give her away to a family friend because the Li Co was after the emerald, it being a very valuable jewel and all. The family was Ayamato. We had adoption papers signed so the Li's would never find you. But in the end they did and killed off the Ayamato family, thus taking you in."

Sakura was shocked with all this information. She was the enemy…the enemy spy…

"We've been searching for you, and when your Onii-chan, Touya, not Reno… he's not even related to you, but after Touya told us that you were in his class we were ecstatic. But afterwards our sources told us you were coming to Japan. We killed off your spy and took you with us. I wasn't sure until Mesuka told me you were Ying Fa. It had to be a coincidence that Ying Fa meant Sakura in Chinese and Xiao Lang meant Syaoran."

Sakura had to sit down.

"You are my daughter Sakura, you are a Kinomoto…"

Sakura stood and glared at Nadesiko.

"No." she hissed.

Nadesiko looked surprised.

"If I really was your daughter, you would have respected my feelings that somebody so close to me has died!! You aren't my mother!! The only mother figure I have is Yelan Li!!" Sakura cried as she stomped off.

Nadesiko grabbed Sakura's wrist preventing her from leaving.

"You are my daughter." She whispered. "And you will forget the Li's." and she released Sakura.

Sakura, ran, ran to Penguin Park and met Syaoran. She sunk to her knees in the sand box and cried her eyes out. Syaoran was on the swings before he rushed over and hugged Sakura.

"Hey, don't cry that much… father was Old."

Sakura grabbed onto his shoulders and cried insanely.

"It's…it's…"

"Shhh…" Syaoran soothed as he stroked her hair. "It'll be alright."

"Nothing will." She wailed. "Nothing will be alright Syaoran!!"

And those two sat in the sandbox, trying to find consolation in each other's embrace.

---Mesuka---

Mesuka was scrolling through her Lap-top, looking at new mission updates on their Company Site.

"Fuck this," Mesuka cursed. "After Xi's death no mission updates have come… they can't hold it now that Xi's dead…"

Suddenly, a post from Hikaru and Lira was sent. It read:

'This isn't good, Kinomoto's have found their long lost daughter, no idea who it is yet…

-Hikaru'

"Wow, even for a friggin bastard, he's pretty helpful." Mesuka mused.

'Their daughter,' she thought, 'wonder who she can be…'

---Nadesiko---

"No, no Fuji, I told Sakura about her past but she denied it saying that I wasn't her mother for breaking the news now that somebody close to them died." Nadesiko said into the phone, while she talked to Fujitaka.

"Yes Nadesiko, but Xi knew about her being a Kinomoto, that's why Eriol finished him off."

Nadesiko sighed. "But how did he find out?"

"They're called spies for a reason Nad."

"Sure Fuji, but what do we do now? Sakura won't even look at me."

"Brain flash her Nad."

"I am not about to flash the memory out of my daughter. Besides, she has Li secrets."

"Yes, but she also is loyal. She won't reveal it, no matter what, she is our daughter and we both are stubborn."

"But… Fuji."

"No buts Nad. Brain flash her tomorrow. Touya and me will fly down tonight to Tomoeda. We'll be there."

"Ok Fuji, I love you, bye."

"Love you." Fujitaka said as they both hung up the phones.

Nadesiko tied her hair in a bun and lay in bed.

"Oh Sakura," She whispered, "I don't want to brain flash you… but… it's crucial."

**(Ok, to basically explain Brain Flashing, it's this small device that erases your memory, you can control the day/month/year with 3 different buttons and the 'GO' button is a red one. But you can also bring back memory by punching in the date and hit a green button, meaning 'REVERSE'. If you watched 'Men In Black' you'll understand what I'm saying, but it's just erasing your memory or bringing back your memory.)**

---Sakura and Syaoran---

Syaoran decided to go get some ice cream. Sakura was currently having a mental battle if she should tell Syaoran or not that she's actually a Kinomoto.

'On one hand I can tell him and he'll hate me for life, but then again we've grown up together, he might just ignore that fact… holy hell, I've known him since forever but I can't even figure this out!!'

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran screamed in her face.

"Nani?!?" She screamed back.

"Vanilla or Strawberry?"

"GUESS??" Sakura screamed in his face.

Syaoran laughed. "Vanilla it is."

"Gods Syaoran, you wake up my reverie just to ask my Ice Cream flav??"

"No, it was just funny."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Too cruel Syaoran, just plain cruel."

"Pay back for hiding my sword."

Sakura giggled, completely forgetting the incident earlier.

"So," Syaoran said as he licked his ice-cream, "why are we in Tomoeda?"

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me, Auntie sent us here for some reason, basing the Kinomoto's."

"Yea but… this is crap, we don't even know why we're here and we're top spies."

Sakura giggled. "True, but if we weren't here, we wouldn't have this little Ice Cream talk."

Syaoran chuckled. "True, but even in Hong Kong we cudda done that. So how's Reno? Kensho?"

Sakura shrugged. "Same old I guess."

"Is Chiharu still dating Koji?"

Sakura stared into his eyes. "No, she called me yesterday saying that she broke up with him after she found him kissing that cheerleading captain under the stairs."

"Harsh." Syaoran said.

"Yea I know, she's really beat. Reno and Kensho are trying to comfort her but their guys…"

"Are you saying guys can't comfort girls?" Syaoran pouted.

"If you say that you are a better person than her ex then yes."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You mean to say Reno and Kensho said that they are better than Koji?"

"And Kensho said that Chiharu would have been better off with him."

"Ok, your friends are stupid."

"You figure that now?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Naw, I knew that long ago, but it was just a hunch, I know for sure now."

Sakura laughed. "That's nice… and I suppose you're friends are amusing?"

"Well they are."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it Syaoran, you're friends are amusing. I mean Jason is a real sweetie and Michael is really considerate."

"Don't you be falling for them bastards, they play."

Sakura laughed. "And they're spies."

Suddenly Syaoran's cell rung.

"Hey Syaoran, Mesuka, come quick, I have to show you and Sakura something."

And she hung up.

Syaoran groaned. "Sakura, we have to go, Mesuka… duty calls."

Sakura giggled. "Ok sure…"

---Kinomoto Residence---

Sakura walked in, remembering her conversation with Nadesiko earlier. They walked to Mesuka's room.

"Sup?" Syaoran asked.

"Read this…" Mesuka said while eyeing Sakura.

They walked over to the computer and read:

_Post 1:_

'_This isn't good, Kinomoto's have found their long lost daughter, no idea who it is yet…_

_-Hikaru'_

_Post 2:_

'_Figured out new news, Mesuka if your reading this, Sakura is Kinomoto's daughter. It was in our data base under Xi's file…_

_-Hikaru'_

Syaoran turned to Sakura wide eyed.

Sakura stared in the screen with horror. 'Uncle Xi knew…' she thought.

"Sakura… did you know?" Mesuka asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not until when Nadesiko-san needed to talk to me. She told me and I left to go see Syaoran."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?" Syaoran roared as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulder.

"I…" she whispered, "I thought you'd hate me…"

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran screamed again.

Suddenly, the windows shattered as people started rushing in with guns in their hands. They were form the Li Co, they read the message and they were here to take back Syaoran and Mesuka. They grabbed Mesuka by the arms and dragged her out.

"LEMME GO!!" Mesuka screamed.

Suddenly, Nadesiko and Fujitaka appeared, grabbing Sakura by the arms.

"LET ME GO!! NOOO!! I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, FUCKING BASTARDS!!" Sakura screamed trying to get loose. Touya appeared out of nowhere with a gun at hand.

"Leave…" he hissed at Syaoran. Syaoran punched him in the stomach and ran towards Sakura. Suddenly, the Li Co men who grabbed Mesuka tried to lunge at Syaoran. He pushed them away and ran up to Sakura.

Nadesiko and Fujitaka glared at him as Fujitaka got his gun out.

Syaoran glared at them as he stepped in closer to Sakura. Nadesiko gave Fujitaka a look meaning, 'Wait and watch'.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Sakura, no matter what happens, always remember…"

The men came back and started running up to Syaoran. On impulse, Syaoran leaned forward quickly and kissed Sakura fully on the lips.

The men grabbed his arms and started pulling him away. Sakura was watching in horror.

"SAKURA!! REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU!!!" Syaoran screamed as he disappeared through the door.

Fujitaka and Nadesiko finally released her arms.

"Sakura…" Fujitaka whispered.

Sakura touched her lips, 'He loves me…' she thought.

She turned around and glared at the Kinomoto's.

"I HATE YOU TO FUCKING HELL!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed as she tried to leave.

Touya and finally gotten over the pain and grabbed Sakura by the waist. "No girl, you're coming with us…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get out of his arms.

They took her out to a black car and placed her in there.

"LET ME GO!!!! LET ME FUCKING GO YOU FUCKING ASS FUCKERS!!!"

"SAKURA!!" Nadesiko screamed. "DON'T SWEAR THAT MUCH!!"

Sakura glared at her. "YOU AIN'T MY FUCKING MAMA SO DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"

Nadesiko slapped Sakura. "I am your mother."

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "If you were, you wouldn't let me suffer like this."

Nadesiko chose to ignore that comment.

"Take her to base…" she told Fujitaka, "and we'll Brain Flash her."

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? It went very fast but the next chapter is when you will understand my summary.**

**And just so you understand this, the people who took Syaoran and Mesuka are from the Li Co Spy group. There were obviously some spies in Japan and they were informed about this little news. They came back to get their spies out of harms way.**

**Fujitaka and Touya arrived while Sakura and Syaoran were in the park and they came into the ambush after the Li Co shattered half their windows.**

**And now, Syaoran is gone, Sakura is getting brain flashed…and this story has only begun!!**

**Lub always,**

**Sakura**

**BTW rating went UP to R, this fic no longer is PG13 since well... I have WAYY to much cussing and I'm thinking of a lemon/lime, so readers, rating went UP to R.**


	7. Emerald Pendant gone Missing

**Ok, I got this question that I wanted to answer…**

_Why did the Li Co not take Sakura if she is the Kinomoto's first priority?_

**Because Sakura is part of the Kinomoto's now so she means nothing to the Li Co. And plus they too are spies and they know that Sakura will get brain flashed. If in case she didn't and told the Kinomoto's the Li Secrets, well, they'll just have to eliminate the Kinomoto's. So yea, that answer your question?**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's where my summary begins!!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 ---- Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

**In case you didn't notice, RATING went UP to R, as for SWEARING and POSSIBLE LEMON LIMES… so beware okies!!**

--- **Chapter 6: **Emerald Pendant gone Missing

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get out of his arms.

They took her out to a black car and placed her in there.

"LET ME GO!!!! LET ME FUCKING GO YOU FUCKING ASS FUCKERS!!!"

"SAKURA!!" Nadesiko screamed. "DON'T SWEAR THAT MUCH!!"

Sakura glared at her. "YOU AIN'T MY FUCKING MAMA SO DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"

Nadesiko slapped Sakura. "I am your mother."

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "If you were, you wouldn't let me suffer like this."

Nadesiko chose to ignore that comment.

"Take her to base…" she told Fujitaka, "and we'll Brain Flash her."

---A Year Later---

A year passed… a long, droning year. After the last incident, both Sakura AND Syaoran were brain-flashed in their organizations. Mesuka was brain-flashed but her process took longer.

Now, Kinomoto Sakura, is 18, for the past 17 years, she had been believing that she was an Ayamato… not such truth. She was the Enemy Spy. The Kinomoto's. Oh, but she didn't know that, not anymore. What does she know now?

Well, she knows she has a Mother, Nadesiko, a Father, Fujitaka and a Brother, Touya. She knows she is the youngest and one of the toughest spies in the Kinomoto Org. She knows that she's been living with her family for her entire life and that she had an UNCLE named Ayamato who died in the clutches of the Li Org.

So was taught to despise the Li Org. She was taught to hate it with her life. And so… she did.

Li Syaoran on the other hand, had a more despicable life. After his brain-flash, he was betrothed to Lira, yes, THE Lira Kawaka. Oh how joyous was that day when Hikaru claimed Li Syaoran as his son-in-law. Currently at age 21, Syaoran was trained to be cold and distant after his brain-flash. No memories of a strange girl named Sakura Ayamato remains in his heart. All he knows is that he was engaged to Lira since he was born and that he shall wed her when time is right.

Life's been going, and our two spies have been training. And that incident a year ago? The one where Syaoran proclaimed his love for Sakura? Forgotten.

The only few that remember are Nadesiko, Fujitaka, Touya and a few Li Co members… but the two lovers forgot it.

In their lives, there was nobody named Li Syaoran, or… Ayamato Sakura.

---Kinomoto Res---

"ONII-CHAN YOU BASTARD, GIVE IT BACK!!!" Screamed, Kinomoto Sakura…

"Heheh, Sakura, they made YOU top Teen Spy, oh god, you can't even keep track of your damn daggers."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WHERE ARE THEY!?!?"

"Check where you last put them." Said a 25-year-old Touya.

"What, the training room?"

"Duh doofus."

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed. She ran to her training room and found her Pink Daggers, lying beside Touya's guns.

Between the siblings, Sakura was the one who admired blades. Touya liked the machinery.

Sakura grabbed her daggers and pinned it to her training pants. Her training outfit was specified to be pink with baggy pink track pants and a tight pink t-shirt to give her maximum access.

She started toying with the pendant on her neck. Yes, the pendant that her mother gave her when she was a baby. It was a green emerald.

Sakura rushed back to the dining hall. The Weapons inspector was here today and wanted to inspect the weapons, especially Sakura's blade. She was the only Kinomoto that was attached to blades.

**(Pfft, we all know why!!)**

Sakura was silently eating her rice as she listened to the grownups talk.

"Yes, Sakura's blades are in perfect condition." Said the inspector. Nadesiko smiled with pride.

"Her daggers and her two swords and her single Katana are in perfect shape, nice sharpness, a beautiful shine and it looks like a picture. 10/10 on that Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she chewed her food.

Suddenly, the inspectors' eyes darkened. "But, I have recently found out that the Li's are after Sakura's emerald. It's values are beyond comparison so they want it for their own…"

Sakura's eyes shone with fear. "Those stupid Li's." She hissed.

Fujitaka silenced her with a look. "Our Organization is heavily guarded. Sakura's pendant is safe."

Suddenly, that oh so familiar scream was heard.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped at her best friend's cry. Tomoyo Daidouji, second lead spy in the Teens division.

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan… you can't get any louder…"

Tomoyo grinned as she ran in. "Ohayo Nadesiko-san, Fujitaka-san, Touya-kun." She bowed.

They all nodded their heads and resumed eating.

"Sakura-chan, we got our new target practice course. Eriol tried and he got 88 out of 100. We all bet that you can beat him by at least one with your daggers."

Sakura's eyes shone with delight. "Oh, beating him will be easy…"

Tomoyo giggled. "Won't it."

"May I be excused?" Sakura asked her mother. Nadesiko nodded as Sakura ran like hell outta the dining room.

---Target course---

Sakura was currently at 56 targets with 50 seconds remaining.

"SHE WON'T DO IT!!" Eriol yelled with glee.

"Think again." Tomoyo smirked as Sakura threw her first dagger, it cutting down 5 targets. She took out her second dagger and sliced a lot.

Currently 87 targets down with 3 seconds remaining. The targets that she needed to cut down were far away… very far.

"NOO!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"YES!!" Eriol boomed.

"Think again." Sakura smirked. She took her second dagger and threw it before running behind it.

Two seconds remaining. Sakura's dagger fell but that didn't stop her. She picked it up and threw it again. Bullseye…

The 88th dagger down.

"TIE!!" Tomoyo shrieked with happiness.

Sakura laughed. "Tie… would have done better but Eriol's sweat was nasty shit."

Eriol play glared at them. "No it isn't. Tomoyo just loves kissing me when I sweat eh?"

Tomoyo blushed crimson before running away.

Sakura laughed. "Boy Eriol, your girlfriend sure is subtle. She sure is damn shy."

Eriol smiled contently. "That's why I love her so damn much."

Sakura looked at him with mock disgust. "Is THE Eriol Hiiragizawa going soft on me?"

"Yes." Eriol sighed.

Sakura punched him in the stomach before running to take a shower.

"OI, GET BACK HERE!!!" Eriol yelled.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" Sakura laughed before making her way to her bathroom.

---Hong Kong---

Li Syaoran…

Top Spy Li Syaoran…

Emotionless… unfeeling… cold…

Trained to hate. Trained to destroy… he has no emotions what so ever. He gives his whole life to his job… Top Spy.

Right now, he was training with his sword. Lira Kawaka was painting her nails in her bedroom and Syaoran and Hikaru were training with guns and swords.

"DROP IT HIKARU!! YOU KNOW YOU'LL LOSE!!" Syaoran roared as he sliced Hikaru again.

Hikaru smirked. "Not it your life Li."

A year ago, after Syaoran's memories were replaced, he had said that everybody call him Li, excluding his mother and sisters. Yes, even his fiancée Lira has to call him Li.

**(You know, I just had to do that… no other girl BELONGS to Syaoran, so I am not about to make Lira call him Syaoran… no way in Hell, that name is reserved for Sakura… ;))**

As a final blow, Syaoran dropped his sword and jump kicked Hikaru, causing him to stagger, fall and give up.

"Rephrase?" he said coldly before leaving.

"Syaoran…" Came his mother's voice.

"Yes Mom." He said harshly as he bowed.

"We have traced the location of the Emerald Jewel…"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Where??" He screamed.

"It's in…"

---10 minutes earlier in Japan---

Sakura was in the shower taking well… a shower. She was lathering her hair with shampoo. She washed it off and started to spread the body soap on her self.

Suddenly, the sponge got tangled with her pendant. Sakura got pissed and pulled her sponge causing it to snap the pendant.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she saw the small pendant fall down the drain.

**(Ok, highly unrealistic but it actually did happen to me. My sponge got caught with my gold chain and I accidentally snapped it. It had a pendant on it and it fell down the drain… I cried forever until my mommy bought me another one…)**

"HOLY SHIT NO!!!" Sakura screamed as she lunged for the pendant. Too late… it was gone.

"CRAP IT NOO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she wrapped a towel around her self and rushed to find her parents.

---back to regular time in Japan---

"GONE?!?" Nadesiko screamed as Sakura panted.

"Yea, it kinda snapped and fell down the drain."

"OH GOD NO!! NOW THE LI'S CAN GET IT!!" Nadesiko cried. Sakura shivered since the window was open and a cool breeze came in, and well, she was wet in a towel in front of her mother and father.

"We can trace it…" Fujitaka said. He went to a room inside their bedroom and turned on a computer. He hit the password and hit the tracer button.

"The pendant was recently installed with a tracer…"

Sakura snorted.

"It's in…" Fujitaka hummed as he got the latitude and longitude precise.

---Hong Kong---

"London England." Yelan said. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"How did you know?!?"

Yelan smiled sadly. When Sakura was still with her, she had installed a tracer into her chain, not the pendant since it could be destroyed but the hook of the chain had a tracer.

"The Company has its ways." Yelan simply answered.

Syaoran glared at her. "So, do I have this mission?" He said harshly.

Yelan nodded. "Yes my son, this mission is yours. But… I want you to take Chiharu, Reno and Kensho."

Syaoran's eyes widened. Three very crazy people that were taken into the organization when they started talking non-stop about a girl named Sakura, Ayamato Sakura.

"Why them three?? They're fucking crazy. Why did you make them Spies??" Syaoran roared.

Yelan simply glared at him. "You will go to London England in three days. There you shall remain for 2 weeks before I send Chiharu, Reno and Kensho."

"Two weeks to my self." Syaoran muttered.

Yelan closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Get packed, you need to prepare."

Syaoran nodded and left.

---Japan---

"London England." Fujitaka finally said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Isn't that Eriol's birthplace?"

Nadesiko nodded. "Yea it is…"

"Sakura, this is your mission." Fuji finally said.

"Hoe?? Doushite Otou-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's your pendant, your responsibility… you will got to London in three days, then after two weeks I'll send Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi."

Sakura nodded. "Ok… so…three days?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, and this mission will go on until you find the pendant. If things get serious, call us up here, we have no Kinomoto spies in London so we'll send some there if needed."

Sakura nodded.

"Get packed Sakura, we need to get you prepared." Nadesiko said.

---Hong Kong---

Syaoran lay in his room and sighed. He had been avoiding Lira after his little mission was declared.

'She would fucking tackle me and force her way to come… I don't want her there.' He thought.

He turned in his bed and shut his eyes. A sudden flash of a girl with Emerald eyes came into his head.

"What the fuck… who's she?" he thought before falling asleep.

---Japan---

Sakura was in bed thinking about her Emerald Pendant.

"London??? The sewer actually goes that far??" Sakura muttered.

"And especially in 10 minutes???"

Sakura shook her head as she turned to her side. "It was fast though… who would have guessed in 10 minutes my Pendant would be in London."

She shut her eyes as images of a chestnut hair boy kissing her filled her head. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the clock. It read 1:53am.

"I'm going delusional." She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**So, did you like this chapter? They both forgot EVERYTHING. PPL were close to the answer tho…**

**Some suggested that Only Sakura got brain-flashed and after training so much Syaoran forgot her.**

**Really close tho!!!**

**And as for the Pendant in London… this is a fic and I know it going to London isn't realistic… in that time… but bear with me okies.**

**I mean, you DO want Sakura and Syaoran to meet right???**

**So till then,**

**Sakura**

**BTW: The other Li Co members know of Sakura, but were sworn not to mention her. Lira and Hikaru also remember her but they dare not mention her to Syaoran.**


	8. Sara Ling and Jason Yuma

**Ohhh…things are getting REAL interesting! I wonder what's up next… hehe!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 - Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

-**Chapter 7: **Sara Ling and Jason Yuma

-Hong Kong-

Syaoran lay in his room and sighed. He had been avoiding Lira after his little mission was declared.

'She would fucking tackle me and force her way to come… I don't want her there.' He thought.

He turned in his bed and shut his eyes. A sudden flash of a girl with Emerald eyes came into his head.

"What the fuck… who's she?" he thought before falling asleep.

-Japan-

Sakura was in bed thinking about her Emerald Pendant.

"London? The sewer actually goes that far?" Sakura muttered.

"And especially in 10 minutes?"

Sakura shook her head as she turned to her side. "It was fast though… who would have guessed in 10 minutes my Pendant would be in London."

She shut her eyes as images of a chestnut hair boy kissing her filled her head. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the clock. It read 1:53am.

"I'm going delusional." She thought before falling asleep.

-3 Days later, Japan-

Sakura had finished packing everything. She had been under extreme training for the past three days for her mission. Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi were also under extreme training for when they join her in two weeks time.

Sakura had received a piece of paper, telling her, her undercover info.

_Name: Sara Ling  
__Age: 18  
__Location: London England  
__Occupation: University Student  
__Specializing: Model  
__Living in: Roommate: Apartment 615  
__Escort: Touya Kinomoto  
__Mission Start Date: March 16th.  
__Accompany: Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Takashi Yamazaki_

Sakura sighed reading her mission info.

"Sara Ling. 18. University student under MODELING? That must've been Tomoyo's idea." Sakura sighed.

"I have a damn roommate in what an Apartment? Located God knows where. And Touya's dammit escorting me to the airport." Sakura growled.

"Stupid Pendant, whey did mama have to create one."

Sakura was yet again talking to her self.

"Oh that's right, because I'm the first female Kinomoto born in the last 6 years so I had a special Pendant forged for me worth millions. And THAT'S why the Li's are after it, for the damn money."

Sakura stuffed the last of her clothes in the suitcase and got Touya to carry it down for her.

Sakura rushed downstairs as Touya lugged Sakura's stuff down.

"OI! What did you put in this thing!" he yelled.

"You know, feminine stuff." Sakura laughed as Touya fell, the suitcase landing on him.

"Breath…less…" Touya panted as he pushed the suitcase off of him.

Sakura laughed. "Oh please, hurry up. My info sheet says you're my escort."

Touya nodded.

Sakura rushed around getting stuff, putting away stuff, talking to people and shutting up other people.

"Did you get your daggers?" Touya yelled from the top of the stairs.

"OH SHIT! ONII-CHAN, WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakura asked.

"TRAINING ROOM!" Touya yelled back.

**(Wee! I can't wait till Sakura and Syaoran meet!… yea that was not needed but I had to get that outta my system! WAI!)**

Sakura rushed to the training room and hooked her daggers to her waist. She was currently wearing her training gear.

"MAMA I'M READY!" Sakura yelled.

On call Fujitaka and Nadesiko rushed down.

"Oh sweetheart, be careful." Nadesiko said as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "I will."

Touya rushed downstairs and bowed at his parents. "I'll report after departure."

Fujitaka nodded.

"JA NE!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi rushed out.

"See ya in two weeks." Tomoyo smiled as Sakura left.

-3 days later in Hong Kong, Simultaneously to when Sakura left-

Syaoran had everything ready. He was packed, his sword and guns were all ready and the Li Privet Jets would fly him down.

Syaoran was currently studying his mission Info sheet.

_Name: Jason Yuma  
__Age: 21  
__Location: London England  
__Occupation: Karate Teacher  
__Specializing: Karate  
__Living in: Roommate: Apartment 615  
__Escort: Reno Nazuda  
__Mission Start Date: March 16th.  
__Accompany: Reno Nazuda, Kensho Asuki and Chiharu Miharu_

"Fuck this, a Karate teacher?" Syaoran roared.

"And that stupid Reno is my escort. What the hell, some looser who chants about a Ayamato Sakura, why can't mother fucking brain-flash them?" Syaoran murmured.

"A Roommate in Apartment 615? Where the hell is that?"

Syaoran growled as he stuffed his info card into his pant pocket.

He was currently wearing baggy black jeans with a tight navy blue muscle shirt. He got Wei to carry his suitcase downstairs as he got final prep done.

"Reno we're leaving." Syaoran yelled as he chomped on an apple.

"Yea, I'm coming!" Reno roared as he slid down the banister.

"FUCKING SHIT! MOTHER TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Syaoran yelled.

"Fuck your self ok. Lira's coming."

Syaoran quickly dove behind the Kitchen island.

"Hey Reno, where's Syao-kun?"

Reno, Kensho, Chiharu, Syaoran, Mei Lin who currently is 25 years old, the Li sisters and just about every other member of the house HATES Lira Kawaka.

"Left for his mission." Reno said simply.

"Mission? Why wasn't I notified of this?"

"Because," Reno said in a disgusted tone, "Li didn't want you to get hurt, and by the way, didn't he tell you NOT to call him Syao-kun? We're all fucking calling him Li so you best do that too!"

"I'm his fiancée!" Lira roared.

"Yea well, does it look like Yelan-san wanted to make you marry him? After Sakura left, or what not they had to fucking brain-flash Syaoran so he forgot her and duh, we had this prissy bitch who's hitting on him. You seriously think Yelan's gonna let you marry him? The only reason we got you two fucking engaged is to get Syaoran's memories permenant. Or have you forgotten? Brain Flashing works only 99.9 percent of the time. There's still the .1 percent."

"Who care about a damn .1 percent, Li forgot about stupid Ayamato and that's that. I WILL marry him and become a Li."

Reno snorted. "Just piss off Lira, I have a head ach coming on."

Lira became all snotty and left with her nose in the air. Syaoran crawled out from behind the Island and sighed.

"Gee, for once I have to hand it to you Reno, that was good."

Reno shrugged. "Oh well, I hate the whore."

"Why the hell do you guys always talk about some Ayamato Sakura and when the fuck did I get brain-flashed?" Syaoran asked.

Reno shook his head. "No worries, come on we have to leave."

So after the goodbyes and what not, Reno and Syaoran left for the airport.

-Japan: Airport-

Touya, Sakura's escort was currently boarding her onto a Kinomoto Org privet plane. The suitcase was already in the trunk of the Plane and right now Touya was giving Sakura the directions to her new apartment.

"You have to taxi there but give the driver this card, he'll take you there and call us up RIGHT when you reach ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Ok sure, so we have my daggers, my swords and my katana and a few guns right?"

Touya nodded. "Okaa-san also decided to give you a crossbow."

Sakura laughed. "But I've only used that once."

"So, kill some stupid teacher with it or something."

Sakura giggled. "That's nice."

Touya sighed sadly, memories of when Sakura hated them filling his head. "Hey, boarding time." He said as he shook his head.

Sakura wondered what was wrong but put it behind her. "Sayonara Onii-chan."

"Sayonara Imoto."

Sakura hugged Touya and left…

'Sara Ling.' She thought.

-Hong Kong: Airport-

"Ciao Li." Reno said as Syaoran pushed the suitcase into the plane.

"Ya, later Reno."

"Remember to call up Yelan-san when you reach your hotel and this," Reno started as he pulled out a card, "is your addy."

Syaoran nodded.

"You taxi to your hotel ok?" Reno said.

"Sure."

"Ok, then, later… two weeks tops."

"Yea sure, just fuck out ok?" Syaoran growled.

"Love to." Reno said lamely as Syaoran left.

'Jason Yuma.' Syaoran thought as his plane left.

-London-Syaoran-

Syaoran had landed and got his suitcase out. He stomped out and exited the plane, avoiding eye contact with people. He called a Taxi and finally left for his new home.

When reaching the house, Syaoran exited and rushed to the 7th floor of this 15-floor building. He had the key to the house and entered it.

It was beautiful. A wonderful balcony was at the far end of the apartment, with the kitchen to the right of the room. There was a hallway on the left leading towards 2 bedrooms and a washroom at the peak.

The Living room was HUGE. It had a White Sofa, Loveseat and three seat. There was a big screen, 52" flat screen T.V that was lined up against the wall.

Plus peach carpet covered the floor entirely, the only flooring that was clear was the Ceramic tiling in the kitchen and the washroom.

"Damn." Syaoran muttered as he walked to the bedrooms. "This place is sick." He murmured as he slid his eye into the first door.

Both of the doors were lock and he assumed that the second key his Org gave him would work. The first door didn't open so he tried to second door.

It opened.

It was a dark green room with green comforters. A quaint room it was!

-London-Sakura-

Sakura had arrived at London and called up her mother using her cell phone.

"Hi ma!" she greeted.

"You there?" Nadesiko asked.

"Yep, and I'm in the taxi right now." Sakura said.

"Alright sweet, keep us updated now okay?" Nadesiko laughed.

"I will, Ja!"

"Bye."

The taxi arrived in front of the apartment as Sakura exited, with her suitcase at hand.

She rushed upstairs, using the elevators of course, and quickly walked to her apartment on the 7th floor.

She slid the key into the lock and turned it. She opened the door and saw the beautiful house.

"Wow…" She whispered.

She suddenly heard footsteps come her way. Her eyes diverted to a handsome, chestnut haired, intense amber eyed boy in front of her.

"You must be my roommate! I'm Sara Ling!" Sakura said genkily.

"Jason Yuma." The boy gruffed as he left, glaring at Sakura.

'This is gonna be a LOONG mission.' Sakura thought as she left to her bedroom.

'She seems familiar.' Syaoran thought as he started unpacking.

'He seems familiar.' Sakura thought as she started unpacking.

* * *

**Ok um… yea this was just a starter! Mission begins NEXT chapter… will Sakura and Syaoran fall in love ALL over again?**

**Did this chapter answer some of your questions? If u still got sum, temme aigh? I'll answer them next chapter!**

**Stay tuned, Mission has only begun!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	9. A Ride to School

**Ohhh…things are getting REAL interesting! I wonder what's up next… hehe!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 - Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

- **Chapter 8: **_A Ride to School_

She suddenly heard footsteps come her way. Her eyes diverted to a handsome, chestnut haired, intense amber-eyed boy in front of her.

"You must be my roommate! I'm Sara Ling!" Sakura said genkily.

"Jason Yuma." The boy gruffed as he left, glaring at Sakura.

'This is gonna be a LOONG mission.' Sakura thought as she left to her bedroom.

'She seems familiar.' Syaoran thought as he started unpacking.

'He seems familiar.' Sakura thought as she started unpacking.

-Sakura-

Sakura was in her room unpacking her stuff as she was thinking of 'Jason Yuma'.

'He seems SOO familiar…' she thought as she remember those chestnut brown hair and intense amber eyes and those finely toned muscles.

'He WAS wearing a muscle shirt…' she remembered.

Sakura pulled out a shimmery white dress and hung it up. 'Now why'd Tomoyo give met this?' Sakura mused as she put it in her closet. Suddenly a knock came on her bedroom door.

Sakura rushed over and opened it. "Oh, Jason." She said as she saw her roommate at her door.

"Going out. Got a car?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

Syaoran growled. "So that makes me your fucking chauffer."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, be all prissy, I'll taxi my way around."

"Good." Syaoran smirked before leaving.

'Were we just talking Japanese?' Sakura thought as she saw him leave.

'I guess we were…'

-Syaoran-

"She's so familiar…" he talked to himself while driving around town.

"So familiar that I want to… to protect her…"

Syaoran growled. "Get a grip. You're engaged to Lira Kawaka and Second leader to the Li Org, I can't be protecting roommates!"

'But those emerald eyes…' his mind fought back, 'are so familiar.'

"I KNOW THEY ARE!" He growled.

'But from where…' his mind ended.

Syaoran pulled up in a McDonalds drive through and ordered something.

"A Big Mac combo with coke."

"2.96 drive through."

Syaoran went through and paid, getting his food and left back home.

It was late 11:45 and as soon as he got home, his 'spy' instincts told him, 'Sara' had gone to bed.

"Good thing too…" he muttered as he ate in the kitchen. As soon as it was midnight, Syaoran decided to go to sleep. He got up, threw away his garbage and left for his bedroom, across Sakura's room, but just before he entered…

"SYAORAN!" Came a loud shriek. Syaoran's eyes widened.

'She…she can't know?' he thought wildly as he ran into her bedroom. There, on the bed was a small lump, crying her heart out, talking in her sleep.

"Syaoran… don't leave me…" she whispered as she clutched her pillow.

"Syaoran… not now! Take me with you! SYAORAN!"

Syaoran's eyes widened even wider if possible, watching this girl, talk in her sleep, about him.

'No chance, could be some other Syaoran…' he thought. What she said next proved him wrong.

"SYAORAN! NOOO! YOU PROMISED ME SYAORAN! LI SYAORAN DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears spilled endlessly out of her eyes.

Syaoran shook his head. 'She'll get over it…' he thought. But the voice in the back of his head kept on bugging him to at least comfort her.

"Fine…" he snorted as he went back into her room. He walked over to her and sat on her bed. He put a hand her back as she started to calm down. He got up and looked over her, she was sniffling a bit but it's not like it mattered to him… did it?

He walked back into his bedroom, changed into red boxers and remained shirtless as she crawled into bed.

**(ahhh! –drools- that is a sight!)**

-Morning-

Sakura woke up and noticed that her pillow was all wet.

"Why is it wet?" she thought. A strong scent of sweat reached her nose. Sakura's eyes widened.

"That nightmare… about that boy… I keep forgetting his name when I wake up but he looks like…"

'Jason.' Her mind completed her sentence. Sakura shook her head as she changed into a pair of tight black jeans with a red top that landed just above her belly button and had full, flared sleeves. It had a low v-cut that was decorated with fake diamonds. Her hair was let out, it being waist length, flowing as she walked, and she wore her Adidas runners.

Sakura walked out to find 'Jason' eating cereal.

"Ohayo!" She greeted.

Syaoran looked at her and glared. "Morning." He mumbled before continuing to eat.

"So, you're Japanese?" She asked as she poured herself some Froot Loops.

"No." came his explanatory reply.

"Then…?" Sakura said.

"I'm friggin' Chinese, now stop bugging me bitch!"

Sakura was taken back but decided to stop bugging him. Sakura sat down on the sofa and started eating there, deciding not to go too close to 'Jason'.

As soon as the clock rung 8, Sakura put her bowl away and left for school, it starting in exactly half an hour. Sakura, forgot that she had no means of transportation, couldn't call a taxi since well… A) She didn't know the number for the taxi company, and B) there were not Taxi's the way she was heading.

Sakura decided to walk, I mean the school wasn't very far, you could see the Clock tower from her apartment. It's just how busy the roads get that slows her down.

The streets were jam packed as Sakura tried to get through. She made it half way before being pushed down onto the floor. She huffed as she got up, with a bruised knee and started limping to school.

-Syaoran-

After Syaoran finished eating, it was 8:06; he decided to leave for work. A Karate Instructor. His job begun at 8:45, and the place wasn't very far. He left, locking the door, and headed towards his car.

As he was driving, he usually passes the High-School, he noticed 'Sara' being pushed down on the floor. He strained his eyes to see that now she was limping.

'ARGH! LET HER BE!' His mind roared as he started driving again, when the light became green.

But that little voice in your head that gets annoying after told him to go back and get her. He U-turned and drove up right beside Sakura. He rolled down his window and called for her.

"SARA!" He roared over the noise. Sakura fortunately heard him and hopped over.

"Hi Jason." She smiled.

"Get in the car."

"Doushite?"

"You're limping and walking to school. I'm driving."

"But…"

"GET IN BEFORE MY CONSCIOUS KILLS ME!"

Sakura sighed as she got into the passengers seat and Syaoran drove off.

-School-

"Domo Arigatou." Sakura said for the umpteenth time. Syaoran got utterly pissed.

"Just get out of the damn car Sara."

Sakura glared at him before leaving. As soon as she started walking towards the school, a honking made her turn around.

"I'm picking you up tonight."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Doushite?" She asked.

"Because I ain't letting you fucking limp back home. If I drive you here, I drive you back."

"Aww, Jason, you have a heart." Sakura tease.

"Fuck it Sara."

Sakura glared at him before going into the school.

-Syaoran-

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? PICKING HER BACK UP!'

"Nice." Said the voice in the head.

"FUCK IT VOICE!" he roared.

"My, my. I'll just go inhabit a dog then."

"FINE GO! LEAVE ME!"

"Ass." Said the voice before leaving.

Syaoran scowled as he pulled up at his work place.

-Sakura: After School-

Sakura just made two great new Japanese friends, Naoko and Rika. Currently, Naoko is dating a boy named Mika Koji. Rika is crushing on this HOTTIE named Jamie Lao. Sakura had gotten really close to them, and they mentioned something about the Emerald Pendant that Sakura thought was pretty useful.

As Sakura sat on a bench, in front of the school, waiting for 'Jason' to pick her up, moments of earlier conversations popped into her head.

"_A little boy found this beautiful Emerald Pendant a few days ago and gave it to his mother." Rika had said._

"_Yea, and his mother gave it into the police, who gave it to the FBI, who said it was worth millions and that it belong to an unknown Spy Org."_

"_Mmm Hmm. And next week, they're holding this HUGE ASS party in Downtown honouring this huge emerald. The Queen was going to donate it to an Orphanage."_

_Sakura had snorted. "What a waste, why not find out this Spy Org and give it back."_

"_That's the thing…" Rika said, "it's a hidden Org that not even the FBI know of, so the Queen, being the generous lady she is, is giving it to the Orphanage."_

_Sakura shuddered as Naoko and Rika left for their classes._

'_Donating it?' she thought, 'How the hell am I suppose to retrieve it now?'_

A honking pulled her out of her memory.

"JASON!" She called as she ran over to his car.

"Get the fuck in, I'm tired."

Sakura sighed as she did get into the car. She fastened the seat belt and Syaoran zoomed off.

-Home-

'This day is fast.' Sakura thought as she slumped in. She threw her backpack in front of her bedroom door and fell SPLAT onto the sofa. She clicked on the T.V while 'Jason' went to go eat something.

**"Lookie here Mary, the Emerald Party is held exactly one week from today in Downtown."**

Upon hearing Emerald Party, Syaoran rushed out.

**"Yes Mark, I'm very excited. The Little boy, David and his mother got a special award for finding this beautiful artefact on the beach."**

**Mark laughed. "Yes Mary. Now are you going to attend this party?"**

**"Who wouldn't? So listen here folks, it's held next week, April 1st at Downtown."**

**"Hope to see you there! Now onto more lame stories, we found a million year old fish down by…"**

Sakura turned off the talk show as her eyes widened.

"April 1st… Jason, did she say April 1st?"

Syaoran grunted.

"WAII! THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M TURNING 19!"

Syaoran grunted again before leaving to take a shower. Sakura glared at his back before going to her bedroom. Suddenly her cell rung.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted as she picked it up. Jason, was in the shower now.

"SAKURA!" Came that voice…

"TOMOYO-CHAN! Guess what…" She said.

"What?"

"The emerald was found." She whispered.

"Nani?"

"Hai, there's a festival held on April 1st that initiates the day the Queen is gonna donate it to an Orphanage."

"Oh god…"

"You think I can spike it?"

"Yea you can… but an Orphanage?"

"We'll get our Org to donate a few thousand bucks but I seriously need the Pendant back."

"But Sakura, isn't the Party day a day before us three arrive?"

"Oh shit that's right… I have to do this on my own…"

"But if you already get the pendant, then what's the point of accompany?"

"I dunno. Ask Otou-san and Okaa-san for a date change, hopefully March 31st so we have a day to plan the shit."

"Smart. I'll as after. Anyways, it's late now so I gotta get to bed. Night Kura."

"Night Moyo." And they hung up.

Sakura sighed as she went to eat food.

-Syaoran-

Syaoran drenched himself in hot water.

'Emerald Party on April 1st… Sara's birthday.'

He turned off the shower and took his cell phone. He had taken it with him into the shower, but put it on the sink so it doesn't get wet.

He dialled Hong Kong.

"Reno here." Said Reno as he picked it up.

"Reno, ma home?"

"Went weapon shopping. Why?"

"The Pendant was found."

"What?"

"Yea. There's a party before the Queen donates it so some Orphanage."

"When's the dig?"

"Two weeks, April 1st."

"Shit, isn't that a day before we come?"

"Yea, so I was wondering if you could come a day before. My roommates birthday ison the 1st so we can use the excuse of taking her there but spiking the Pendant while we're at it."

"Dude, why aren't you telling to fuck off? Nice plan by the way."

"This is info that is gold. Anyways, so tell ma my plan and call me back. Fuck it Reno."

"There's the Li I know. Bye."

Syaoran hung up before continuing his shower.

-Night-

Sakura had changed into her P.J's and went to bed. Syaoran was up watching T.V. But the occurrence of Last Night happened again.

"SYAORAN!" Came Sakura's voice. Syaoran's eyes opened wide as he rushed to her bedroom. He opened it ajar and saw 'Sara' flailing about.

"SYAORAN I LOVE YOU TOO!" She cried.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he went in to stop her screaming.

"Syaoran… don't let them take me." She whimpered. Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows as she fell calm when he started stroking her back.

'What could this mean?' he thought before leaving for his bedroom.

* * *

**This was a fast chapter but I didn't plan on making this an overly long fanfic. I was aiming for 15-17 chapters and pretty much I'm looking fine enough for that goal!**

**Sakura is remembering a Syaoran and whoa… the Emerald Pendant…**

**I'm gonna make this HUGE think happen within the time of the Party. Reno, Kensho, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi aren't expected until either a day AFTER the party or a day BEFORE the party… so while Sakura and Syaoran are alone…**

**Things will happen… Lemon/Lime/Affection wise…**

**That's all the Hint you're getting guys! Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	10. On your Own

**Sum of u guys asked why isn't Syaoran remembering Sakura. Well… he will, in this chapter!**

**And if u read that lil note at then end of chapter 22 in A Sight For Sore Eyes, you kno that this story is all planned out and it will end (considering if I still update asap)**

**ENJOY!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

- **Chapter 9: **_On your Own_

-.-.-Night-.-.-.-

Sakura had changed into her P.J's and went to bed. Syaoran was up watching T.V. But the occurrence of Last Night happened again.

"SYAORAN!" Came Sakura's voice. Syaoran's eyes opened wide as he rushed to her bedroom. He opened it ajar and saw 'Sara' flailing about.

"SYAORAN I LOVE YOU TOO!" She cried.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he went in to stop her screaming.

"Syaoran… don't let them take me." She whimpered. Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows as she fell calm when he started stroking her back.

'What could this mean?' he thought before leaving for his bedroom.

Syaoran crawled into bed and thought about what Sara was screaming in her dreams.

"Love me too? What the fuck does that mean?" He growled. He turned to his side and stared at the digital clock. He couldn't go to sleep.

Finally, after hours of turning and twisting, he fell asleep… only to be consumed by nightmares.

-.-.-.-Syaoran's Nightmare-.-.-.-.-

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Syaoran roared as he grabbed a girl that looked exactly like Sara._

"_I…" She whispered, "I thought you'd hate me…"_

"_SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed again. 'Sakura…'_

_Suddenly, the windows shattered as people started rushing in with guns in their hands. They were from the Li Co, they read the message and they were here to take back Syaoran and Mesuka. They grabbed Mesuka by the arms and dragged her out._

"_LET ME GO!" Mesuka screamed._

_Suddenly, a woman and a man that looked like Sakura… or Sara… or whichever appeared and grabbed her by the arms._

"_LET ME GO! NOO! I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, FUCKING BASTARDS!" She screamed trying to get loose. Suddenly, another man appeared and he had a gun in his hands._

"_Leave…" He hissed at Syaoran. Syaoran punched him in the stomach and ran towards the girl. Suddenly, the Li Co men who grabbed Mesuka tried to lunge at Syaoran. He pushed them away and ran up to the girl. _

_The man and woman who grabbed her glared at Syaoran as the elder man took his gun out._

_Syaoran glared at them as he stepped closer towards Sakura. The woman gave the man a look which meant, 'Wait and watch'._

"_Sakura," Syaoran whispered as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Sakura, no matter what happens, always remember…"_

_The men came back and started running up to Syaoran. On impulse, Syaoran leaned forward and quickly kissed Sakura, fully on the lips._

_The men grabbed his arms and started pulling him away. Sakura watched in horror._

"_SAKURA! REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU!" Syaoran screamed as he disappeared through the door._

-.-END-.-

Syaoran woke up panting.

'What the fuck was that about?' he thought as he got up to get a drink of water. He walked to the kitchen and got out cold water from the fridge. He opened the water bottle and guzzled the water down.

'Sakura? I love you? Who the hell is Sakura?' Syaoran thought as he put his water bottle back in the fridge and walked back to his bedroom. But before he entered his bedroom, he took peek into Sara's room.

'Is this some way connected?' he thought before going to bed.

-.- Morning -.-

Syaoran woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning and his stupid conscious kept on telling him to give 'Sara' a ride to her fucking school.

He got up, took a shower and walked to the living room to find Sara in her school uniform, eating breakfast.

"Ohayo Jason." She greeted with a warm smiled.

"Morning." Syaoran grunted as he sat down, eating his cereal.

Sakura finished eating and went to put her bowl away. She then grabbed her backpack and started for the door.

"Wait." Syaoran said lamely as he got up.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I'm giving you a ride."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE…" he roared as Sakura yelped.

No answer. Sakura inwardly snorted as the two left for his car.

-.- Sakura -.-

'Jason' and dropped Sakura off at school. Just as she got out her cell rung.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, listen… we can't come…"

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched.

"Something happened and the Li Co stole our weapons and secrets. The got all of our brain flash records and we can't do anything about it. They put viruses on our site and we can hardly access anything any more! Eriol, Takashi and I are going to Hong Kong tonight."

"So I'm alone?" Sakura asked painfully.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan but… this is important."

Sakura sighed. "Sure…" she muttered.

Tomoyo sighed with relief. "Thanks… Auntie Nad will call you up later."

"Ja Tomo."

"Ja."

Sakura growled as she put her cell phone back in her pocket.

'Stupid Li's.' she thought as she entered the school.

-.- Syaoran -.-

He took a left, back towards their apartment. He had to get his Karate stuff.

But then HIS cell rang.

"Reno?" Syaoran said as he turned on his cell.

"Hey listen Li, our Org managed to spike the Kinomoto bastards. We got all of their brain flash info secrets, weapons and stuff like that. Me, Kensho and Chiharu are going down to Japan tonight for extra stuff so we can't join you…"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry man… Lira wanted to come but we made her come with us."

"That's one good thing but…"

"Sorry man, but I have to go, Yelan-san's calling me."

Syaoran growled. "Fuck it Reno."

"See ya." Reno said as he hung up.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Syaoran said as he threw his cell to the back seat.

Syaoran rough drove back home.

-.- 2pm -.-

Syaoran got out of work and drove to 'Sara's' school.

He got there just in time to see her running out and towards his car. "Hey." She greeted. He only grunted.

Sakura shrugged as she got in and buckled her seat belt. When she noticed that they weren't going back home she got scared.

"Jason… where are we going?" She asked.

"Just shut up and watch." He barked.

Sakura sank into her seat and watched the trees pass by her window. Suddenly, they pulled up in front of a HUGE ass house.

"Hoe?" Sakura squealed.

"My boss invited me for the afternoon. Since as I was picking you up at two and the invite was for 2:15, I had to pick you up and get here."

Sakura sighed. "Gee, you think you could have told me that this morning."

Syaoran shrugged. "I would have, but I didn't."

They both got out and walked up to the door. Syaoran rung the doorbell and almost instantly, an old man opened the door.

"Jason! Is this your girlfriend?" He asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, roommate, her name is Sara."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Brandt."

"Sara Ling."

"Come on in, my wife and my son are expecting you Jason."

Syaoran grunted as he and Sakura followed Kevin inside the house.

It was a beautiful house. It was decorated with crystal chandeliers, beautiful carpets, and the most magnificent drapes ever.

Syaoran and Sakura walked in to find an elderly woman and a sure attractive boy sitting with her.

"Jason, Sara, this is my wife Megan and our son Jake."

Sakura and Syaoran shook their hands and sat down on the sofa.

"So Jason, any reason why you brought your roommate?" Kevin asked.

"I had to pick her up from school."

"So, couldn't you have gotten anybody else to drop her off for you?" Jake asked.

"Could have, but I didn't." Syaoran replied. 'Not after what she screams in her dreams.' He added in an afterthought.

The family seemed really scary to Sakura so she decided to stay as close as she can to 'Jason' since she somewhat did trust him.

"So Jason, the reason I've invited you here is that on the Emerald Festival day, I want you and your partner to do a Karate match."

Syaoran growled. "Why?"

"Because, you and Michael are very good at fighting and considering all the moves you do… say Sara, do you know Karate?"

Syaoran frowned. "She's a model."

Sakura shot him a glare. "Yea I'm a model but I do know how to fight Karate."

Kevin's grin widened. "So can you compete in our Female's division? No offence to the girls but they hardly show any effort."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. Me and my friends Rika and Naoko are in the Model show on the Fest day."

Kevin frowned. "Really? What time?"

"Last show."

"Then it's fine, our Karate matches are the very first shows."

Sakura shot 'Jason' a look of 'HELP ME!'

Syaoran smirked and decided not to really help her.

"So will you?" Kevin asked.

Megan smiled at Sakura and thought she was a very gorgeous girl.

Sakura smiled nervously… "Sure…" She muttered as she shot a very dangerous glare at Syaoran.

"Great! So you can Jason can come by this Saturday and get your outfits and get on with fighting."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"Time for a snack." Megan called from the kitchen.

Sara, Jason, Kevin and Jake all got up and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wai! Shrimp Noodles!" She squealed in Japanese.

Syaoran chuckled. "Sara, in English." He told her… in English.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she rushed to the table.

"I take it you like noodles." Jake observed.

Sakura nodded as she bit into a succulent shrimp. Syaoran sat beside her and had his shrimp noodles.

Finally, at around 6:45, Sakura and Syaoran left… but a little something happened that got Sakura AND Syaoran very pissed off.

"So Sara, would you like to go to the movies or something?" Jake had asked as they were headed to the door.

Sakura smiled sweetly but rejected. "No Jake, I'll be very busy these two weeks with modeling and now thanks to your father, fighting."

Kevin and Megan were talking with Syaoran in the kitchen so they didn't see this whole parade with Jake and Sakura.

"Oh right. I know what you're really thinking. Probably since you're a stupid Asian you want a Asian boy, not a English boy like me so you're after Jason eh?" Jake roared.

**(DON'T KILL ME! I think Asians are wicked cool! It's just that Jake is has issues… he'll come in VERY handy later but there will be Jake bashings from our lovely Syaoran)**

"Excuse me? Did you just say Asians are stupid?" Sakura wailed.

Jake grabbed her elbow and smirked. "Yea so. What if I did?"

Sakura raised her free hand and tried to slap him but Jake caught that arm as well. He was leaning in for a forceful kiss when he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

He whirled around, letting Sakura go, and came face to face with a mighty pissed off 'Jason'.

"Did you just try to come unto her?" He hissed very dangerously.

Jake pulled back and tried to stand up to 'Jason'. Kevin, Megan and Sakura were trying their best to stop the fight.

"So, what if I did?"

Syaoran punched Jake in the face. "If I ever see you come a meter close to Sara… I will make sure you will not live to see your next birthday. You're lucky I'm working for your father. And I don't give a fuck if he fires me."

He walked up to Sakura and looked down at her, since he was practically a head taller than her. "You okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded as Syaoran grabbed her elbow. "Let's go." He whispered as they started leave.

"Jason, Sara, please… we're sorry." Kevin yelled.

"Please, my son has mental issues. He's admitted to the Mental Asylum but he came back for weekly visits."

Syaoran turned around, really pissed. "Then make sure he keeps his mental problems to him self."

Megan started to cry. "Please Jason, after his girlfriend died, he couldn't take it."

Sakura was shocked when she heard this but the look on 'Jason's' face told her not to ask questions.

Syaoran turned around and glared at Jake. "What's gone is gone. Everybody has had pains in their lives. A girlfriend dieing means nothing to a person who lost their family. See you tomorrow Kevin." Syaoran said before leaving.

-.- Syaoran's Car-.-

"Thanks." Sakura whispered as she rubbed her elbow.

"No problem." Syaoran replied as he took a turn, bringing them to the traffic light before their apartment.

"Why did you though?"

"You're my roommate."

"So?"

Syaoran parked his car in his spot and turned to the girl.

"So, I have every reason to protect you."

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

Syaoran's lips crashed down onto Sakura's.

He was kissing her.

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? I hope it was a length that you'd appreciate. Yes I am sick today with a stinkin fever and I want to go to bed now. I think I will, but now I have an urge to type up the next chapter of A Price to Pay.**

**Did you enjoy it? I'm really sorry for the comment I made about Asians. Half my friends are Asian and I love them the way they are!**

**Info on Jake and his dead girlfriend will come in later, and yes he is the antagonist in this story!**

**Stay tuned, this story is closing in!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	11. I Love you Part 2

**KISS! OMG KISS! What will happen? Will Sakura slap… or kiss back?**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

-.-.- **Chapter 10: I Love you part 2**

-.- Syaoran's Car-.-

"Thanks." Sakura whispered as she rubbed her elbow.

"No problem." Syaoran replied as he took a turn, bringing them to the traffic light before their apartment.

"Why did you though?"

"You're my roommate."

"So?"

Syaoran parked his car in his spot and turned to the girl.

"So, I have every reason to protect you."

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

Syaoran's lips crashed down onto Sakura's.

He was kissing her.

Sakura's brain stopped working. She didn't know what was happening at all. There was her roommate, kissing her in his car, right after a mental dude just tried to come unto. Try a better scenario?

His kiss was soft, tender, not to rough, just right.

'It's like… I've kissed him before…' Sakura thought. She still wasn't doing anything. She wasn't responding, holding him, kissing him back… nothing.

Suddenly, Syaoran pulled back and stared into Sakura's face.

"Sara… I'm sorry." He muttered before rushing out of the car and walking to their apartment.

Sakura sat there, with her fingers on her lips. 'He kissed me. They were like, Syaoran…'

Sakura's eyes widened at that thought. "Syaoran." She whispered the foreign name.

"That's the name in my dream. Li Syaoran." Sakura said as she rushed in after Jason.

Sakura ran in to find 'Jason' sitting on the dinner table sipping coke. She walked slowly up to him and sat down beside him.

"Jason?" She whispered.

No answer, none at all.

"Jason?" Sakura asked again, this time shaking his arm. Suddenly, something snapped in his eyes and he faced Sakura.

"Hmm?" he asked silently.

"Why… um… can… can I … can I ask why… why you… ano…"

"Why I kissed you?" Syaoran finished for her. Sakura nodded pensively.

"You just remind me of somebody." Syaoran replied plainly.

That hurt Sakura a lot. 'I remind him of somebody.' She thought bitterly to her self before getting up and walking away.

Syaoran growled as he threw the bottle of coke in the garbage and rushed to his bedroom.

"I gotta get this straight…" suddenly something clicked in this brain.

'Reno told me that we have the Kinomoto Brain-flash records…"

Syaoran quickly clicked onto the Li Org site and checked the 'Stolen' button. Inside were secrets from a lot of different Spy orgs. But the on in the Red link was the Kinomoto org.

Syaoran clicked onto it and accessed the Brain Flash records.

_The last ever Brain Flash conducted in the Kinomoto Org was to Kinomoto Sakura._

_Reason: Bred as an Ayamato, spying for the Li Org._

_Date: June 17th 2004_

_Time: 17:56:27"_

_New Memories: Kinomoto Sakura, bred as a Kinomoto. Family, Nadesiko, Fujitaka and brother Touya. Best friends, Takashi, Eriol and Tomoyo._

_Extra: This will be the last brain flash conducted in the Kinomoto Org. I feel very guilty for flashing my own daughter so we have prohibited Brain Flashing. No more. For any traitors, may it be family or friends we kill. –Fujitaka._

Syaoran's eyes widened… umm… wide.

'Ayamato Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura…'

Suddenly, Syaoran thought, for some odd reason he'd check out the Li brain flash pages.

He clicked onto their records and hit the password. They wanted his spy number so he punched it in.

47892-A3QPR

Suddenly, pages upon pages of Brain Flash records popped onto the screen.

Syaoran scanned to the last one.

"Yoshi Yamagushi… who the hell is he?" Syaoran muttered as he scrolled up.

About 53 people up flashed the name Li Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw his own name. He clicked it and read the info.

_Li Syaoran's brainflash records of the Li Org._

_Reason: Bred with Ayamato, KINOMOTOSakura, the enemy_

_Date: June 19th 2004_

_Time: 00:29:57"_

_New Memories: Li Syaoran. Betrothed to Lira Kawaka. Top Spy. No memories of Ayamato, KINOMOTOSakura what so ever._

_Extra: N/A_

Syaoran inwardly cursed.

'BRAINFLASHED?' his mind roared. But then something Reno said popped into his head.

-.-Flash Back-.-

"_Brain Flashing only works 99.9 percent of the time."_

_-. End -._

'So that other .1 percent must have taken a toll on me and… Sakura.' Syaoran thought. He suddenly walked to his suitcase and took out a little black ball.

"The brainflasher…" He thought. He set the date to June 19th, 2004 and the time to 12:29 am.

"Should I…" He thought as his finger toyed above the hit button.

"What if it's fake…" He muttered.

**(Should I or should I not? LMAO!)**

Suddenly a knock on his door caused his finger to slip and hit the go button. A great white flash engulfed the room and within 2 seconds flat, the light was gone. Syaoran's brain was all fuzzy in the beginning but then things started clearing up. He still had his new memories… but now with the addition to his old ones…

Suddenly another knock came on the door. Syaoran turned around, shake.

"Come… come in." He said, his voice all shaky.

"Jason, Rice or take out?" Said Sakura as she came in. Syaoran's breath caught in his throat. There she was… the love of his life calling him his stupid undercover name, Jason.

Syaoran just stared at her, none stop. Sakura got scared and backed up a bit. "Um… Rice or take out Jas?" she asked again.

"I… Sak… umm… Rice is fine Sara..." He said almost saying Sakura.

Sakura nodded and walked out to go get the rice warmed up.

Syaoran stood at the foot of the kitchen staring at Sakura's working figure.

'Sakura…' he thought as he sat down on the dining table.

"Here, and some soy sauce. Ano… I have some chicken in the fridge of you wanna warm it up and eat it." Sakura said while getting her coat.

"Where you going?" Syaoran asked, in the most 'Jason' like manner ever.

"Rika and Naoko are picking me up for a Modeling practice."

Syaoran nodded. "Ok, remember, in two days we have to go pick up our costumes."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Ok, Ja Jason."

"Later." Syaoran murmured as he sat down on the sofa, putting his bowl in his lap.

As Sakura rushed out the door Syaoran groaned. "Why didn't she react when I kissed her the second time?" Syaoran asked himself.

'That's because she remembers you dumbass.' Came that oh so lovable voice in your head.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?"

'In case you're that stupid Syaoran, I'm your conscious. I'm a part of you.'

Syaoran groaned as he shut his mind off and watched some soccer.

-. -. Sakura -. -.

'What the hell was that light in Jason's room?' Sakura thought as she hopped into Mika, Naoko's boyfriend's car.

'It looked like Flasher light, but I wouldn't know… I've never seen an Org member get flashed… I've only been told. And the Org locked our Brain Flash records.' Sakura thought bitterly to her self.

"Hey Sara, why the long face?" Rika asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Oh nothing, my roommate can't cook, the aftertaste is still in my mouth."

Rika, Naoko and Mika both laughed.

"Where's Jamie?" Sakura asked. She was supposed to do a bathing suit shot with Rika's crush Jamie.

"He's going ahead." Rika said dreamily.

The other three laughed at Rika's expression and continued to drive to the school.

-. -. Syaoran -. -.

Reno called Syaoran a few minutes after Sakura left and they started talking.

"Hey Reno, can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked. He just wanted to be perfectly sure with something…

"What?"

"After you spiked the Kinomoto info, did our site weaken?"

"You noticed it too? How?" Reno asked.

"I accessed the Flashed records today, but usually the site firewalls me."

Reno sighed. "Yea, our site weakened with all the info. Yelan-san is about to delete it but we expanded our bandwidth."

Syaoran groaned. "This is shit man." He said, trying to talk like his old self.

"Yea I know. We're in Japan now so we're cool and stuff, but Chiharu bumped into some guy at the airport by the name of Takashi. They hit it far yo. Chi even gave the guy her cell number."

Syaoran stifled a laughed. "Chi's a dumb-ass. Yo, I gotta go now, I have to… uh… practice my Karate."

Reno laughed. "Ok Li, ja."

"Later." Syaoran said hanging up.

Syaoran sat on the sofa thinking for hours.

'I can on one hand un-flash Sakura and make her remember everything, but then… I don't know, I haven't seen her in a year and then suddenly I remember her by fluke? If she hadn't knocked on my door, I would never have unflashed by self.' Syaoran thought.

'I can brainflash her though, we'd both be happy, but then again, our orgs are stinking enemies so there's the downfall. But we can elope together, I know she loves me for sure.' He thought smirking.

'I don't care. This is our life and we have every fucking right to know what's happening in our lives. I'm flashing her.' Syaoran concluded as he went to get the brainflasher ready.

As soon as Sakura comes home… it'll happen.

-. Sakura -.

Sakura frowned as she saw Jake walk into her studio. He saw her and rushed towards her.

"Hey Sara." He greeted with a bow, like an Asian.

"Yea hi, why are you bowing?"

Jake smiled. "Since you're an Asian, I thought I'd show you how much I know."

Sakura smirked, she'd put him to the ultimate test.

"Wai? You know that much? Sugoi Jake-kun! You really know how to impress a girl. Might I add you look really Kawaii in the shirt? NOT!" Sakura said in Japanese.

Jake stood there dumbstruck. Rika, Naoko, Mika and Jamie burst into laughter's hearing Sakura's little statement.

"Ah uh… what?" he asked.

"See, shows how much you really know." Sakura said before walking off.

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "I told you I'd have you…"

Sakura struggled. "How'd you find me?" She shrieked.

"I have my ways." Jake said. Jamie and Mika had enough so they punched Jake.

"Stay away from her." Jamie said menacingly.

"Or we'll tell her roomie." Mika said smirking. They all knew what happened, after Sakura told them.

Jake stood up and ran out of the room screaming.

Jamie and Mika high-fived each other grinning.

"You're nice, threatening him with Jason."

Jamie and Mika laughed. "We know."

Sakura, Naoko and Rika laughed as they all got into Mika's car, driving home.

-. Home -. -.

Sakura ran upstairs and opened the door to be engulfed in incense. She cocked an eyebrow seeing candle's lit and incense sticks here and there.

"Jason?" She called out walking around the room.

"Hey Jas, what's the occasion?" Sakura asked as she tried to look for him. Suddenly, out of nowhere he popped in front of her. But, he was wearing Men-In-Black sunglasses with a ball in his hands.

"What… what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Syaoran smirked. "Welcome back… Sakura." He said before hitting go.

A flash of white light surrounded Sakura as her brain went blank. Suddenly, she looked at Syaoran, everything in her head hazy. She looked at him, confused of what was happening suddenly… images flooded her head.

"Syaoran…?" She cried as Syaoran took off his sunglasses.

"Miss me?" he said cockily.

"Shut up!" She cried as she ran and jumped into his arms.

Syaoran embraced her, tight and warm.

"Sakura… I've missed you… oh how I love you!" He whispered.

"Syaoran," Sakura chocked. "Syaoran I love you too!" She cried as she hugged him.

"I know." He said.

"Eh?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"You cry my name in your dreams."

Sakura playfully slapped him before hugging him again. "Egoistical bastard."

Syaoran laughed. "And that's why you love me."

"That's why I do." Sakura mumbled as they stood there, in the embrace.

* * *

**Don't you find that a perfect ending for an entire story? Yes this is the end… OF THE CHAPTER!**

**I still have LOTS of things happening… like the Emerald Fest. And Chi and Tak meeting at the Japan airport… AND JAKE!**

**Oh wait still Syaoran finds out Jake tried to come unto her again! Even more protective now since Sakura is his GIRL! WAII! Did you like this chapter? I admit it was short but I have writers block for this chapter… but now I know what'll happen!**

**This fic is coming to and end soon and HERE are your RESULTS for the little STORY thing that I held in A Sight for Sore Eyes:**

Insane Seduction: **9**

Business over Family: **3**

With you, Forever: **2**

I Love you Best as a Hanyou: **2**

A Heavenly Love: **7**

**So here's whats happening. Insane Seduction will be posted after this story, and after I finish either A Price to Pay or All it Took was a Simple Mistake (A Sight for Sore Eyes still has a long way to go) I will post Business over Family because Insane Seduction is CCS, I needed an IY for contrast. A Heavenly Love was a CCS based fic.**

**So after I finished this, Insane Seduction, and the next story I finish, Business over Family, and after that A Heavenly love!**

**Yep so, STAY TUNED!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	12. A Dinner Date

**They remember! All of you are suggesting that this fic is like Romeo and Juliet. Lol, that idea never came to me, but now that I think about it, yea this story kinda is like Romeo and Juliet, but more high tech!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

The Mission Begins… 

-.-.- **Chapter 11: A Dinner Date**

"Syaoran…?" She cried as Syaoran took off his sunglasses.

"Miss me?" he said cockily.

"Shut up!" She cried as she ran and jumped into his arms.

Syaoran embraced her, tight and warm.

"Sakura… I've missed you… oh how I love you!" He whispered.

"Syaoran," Sakura chocked. "Syaoran I love you too!" She cried as she hugged him.

"I know." He said.

"Eh?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"You cry my name in your dreams."

Sakura playfully slapped him before hugging him again. "Egoistical bastard."

Syaoran laughed. "And that's why you love me."

"That's why I do." Sakura mumbled as they stood there, in the embrace.

Sakura pulled back and looked Syaoran in the eye. "I bet I can beat you, sword against daggers."

Syaoran smirked. "Bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Ok, ok… we'll have a battle. One on one." Syaoran suggested.

"Where?" Sakura asked looking around. "Our place is seemingly a bit too small.

"No it isn't. Just move the sofa out of the way and we have a big enough arena."

So that's what they did. Talk about this: Two lovers, just reunited… and they're fighting because she proclaims that she can beat him in a battle. Utterly idiotic.

Finally, Sakura took out her daggers and Syaoran did his sword.

"Ready?" She called.

"You bet." He answered back as the fight started.

Sakura charged at him as he jumped out of the way. He launched himself onto the sofa as Sakura made an empty swipe. Syaoran jumped up behind her and sung his sword. Sakura sensed it before he even did it and ducked in him. She tripped him, but he jumped into the air, did a back flip and landed behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped up and did a back flip and landed behind Syaoran.

"Good thing this place has high ceilings." She murmured. Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura took out one of her daggers and sliced Syaoran. His shirt cut about a few inches as the blade only grazed his chest.

"You've gotten good." He said impressed.

"The Kinomoto's are sure good fighters." Sakura replied.

Syaoran jabbed his fist into Sakura's stomach. He dropped his sword, grabbed Sakura's head and did a seriously painful head butt.

"OUCH! HARD-HEADED!" Sakura moaned as she rubbed her head. She dropped her daggers as she attempted to kick Syaoran. He stopped the kick, grabbed her foot and twisted. Sakura went along with the twist, came around, and kicked Syaoran with her second leg.

Syaoran staggered backwards and he failed to notice Sakura had grabbed his sword. She pinned it against his neck and smirked.

"Game over." She said sweetly.

"Damn, you've gotten better." He said as he rubbed his cheek, that's where Sakura kicked him.

"So did you. So, what happened while I was gone?" Sakura asked as she picked up her daggers and put them on the table. Syaoran did the same with his sword. They moved the sofa back. Syaoran now lay down on the sofa, with Sakura in his arms, snuggling up to him.

"A lot of things. After we got brain-flashed, they put me through intense training. To make my flash permanent, they got me engaged to Lira."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Lira Kawaka? That bitch?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yea her. Hikaru was so happy when it was announced."

"How's Mesuka?" Sakura asked.

"She's ok I guess. She also got brain-flashed."

Sakura sighed as she touched the part of his chest that her daggers grazed. "You've been through a lot eh?" She asked silently.

Syaoran cupped her face and made her change positions. Now he was lying on the sofa and Sakura was straddling his hips.

"Yea, and so did you. But now, it'll get better."

Sakura frowned. "How? We're seemingly both after my pendant."

"So take your pendant. It's yours dammit, we have no right to take it away from you." Syaoran said.

"Whoa, I love this Syaoran so much better than Jason."

Syaoran smirked. "So you admit you liked Jason."

"Hello, it was you, I was bound to fall in love. It's destiny." Sakura said as she laid her cheek against his chest. Syaoran rubbed her back and sighed contently. "Destiny alright." He replied as the two fell asleep on the sofa.

-. Morning -.

Sakura and Syaoran woke up in each other's arms sitting on the sofa.

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned.

"What?" he asked as his grip tightened on her.

"School?" She asked.

"It's Saturday." He replied.

"Then our uniforms from Kevin." Sakura muttered.

"Sheesh woman, you can seriously ruin a good morning." Syaoran growled as he got up.

Sakura giggled as she poked his chest. "Well excuse me, if we had fallen asleep on a bed then I would have happily let us remain, but I have a kink in my neck."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as his mouth moved closer towards Sakura's neck. He then started placing soft, butterfly kisses. After a little while he started sucking on her neck.

"Oi, get off of me! I don't wanna walk around with a damn hickey." Sakura said.

Syaoran pouted as he crossed his arms. "Meanie."

Sakura placed a soft kiss on his lips. "That I am. Come on, we need a shower." Sakura got up and waltzed into the shower.

-. -. 15 minutes later -. -.

Sakura walked out of the shower, and slapped her forehead. She forgot her clothes in her room. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out, only to find Syaoran standing right there, grinning like a mad man.

"AIE!" Sakura shrilled as she turned around to run back into the bathroom. She was too slow, as Syaoran grabbed her around the waist, hoisted her into the air and took her into his bedroom.

"RAPE!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran closed his door. He then walked over to Sakura and hungrily started kissing her. Sakura easily complied.

"Ou fudn iss meh en em ane o owoll." Sakura said in between kisses. Syaoran pulled back and looked at her confused.

"I said, you shouldn't kiss me when I'm in a towel." Sakura said again as she tried to get up. Her towel was coming loose and she so did not want to have sex right his second.

Syaoran smirked evilly. "But that, dear Sakura… is the point."

Sakura growled as she jumped out of Syaoran's way. "Tell you what, let me remain a virgin tonight, and we'll go out on a dinner date, and I'll wear a seductive, message sending dress. Red, sexy, oh la la."

Syaoran started to drool. "Promise?" He asked.

Sakura leaned forward, making sure cleavage showed and kissed Syaoran on the nose.

"Promise." So Syaoran sat back, watching Sakura walk out of the room, as she purposely swayed her hips to turn him on.

'Damn, what went through me?' Syaoran's mind growled as Sakura shut her bedroom door.

"She is my girlfriend, kinda… so I have the right… right?" Syaoran asked himself.

'Yea you do.' Said Mr. Lovable-never-getting-on-your-nerves conscious.

Syaoran laughed, as it was his turn to take a shower. He got his clothes and towel as he walked into the shower.

-. 3 hours later -.

Sakura was setting up the table for lunch. The two didn't have breakfast and they woke up pretty late this morning. The phone rung and Syaoran hit speaker. He walked to the kitchen, wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and started talking.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi… is Sara there?" Came a soft voice.

"Yea, sure, one sec…" just to make it realistic and not seem they were on speaker Syaoran called 'Sara'.

"Sara, PHONE!" He roared.

"I HEARD YOU STUPID! NO NEED TO SCREAM!" Sakura shrilled into his ear. He smirked as Sakura started talking. Her hands were covered in food so she couldn't really hold the phone, so on speaker it remained.

"Hey." Sakura said as Syaoran brought the phone closer to them.

"Hi Sakura, it's me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo greeted. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as he sat on the chair, listening.

Sakura frowned at him but continued to talk.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she started washing her hand. She took the rice and poured the frying shrimp all over it. Then stirred it.

"Nothing much, just down at Hong Kong."

It clicked in Sakura's brain, "Oh yea, you were tryna get our secrets back right?" Sakura said as she shot a glare at Syaoran. He put his hands up in defence.

"Yea. But listen, Takashi is flying down because we thought it would be unfair to leave you alone."

Sakura snorted. She was anything but alone. "Oh, that's not necessary."

"Yea it is, Uncle Fuji said so."

"Leave it to dad. But why Tak? Why not you or Eriol?"

"Um…"

"Don't tell me you two are now obsessed in each other." Sakura frowned.

"Well… no…"

"You never were good lair Tomoyo. That's why you were never top spy. Always me."

"Excuse me, but you have thing for daggers."

"Daggers are diggin hot biyatch." Sakura laughed.

"Hell no, guns is right for me."

"Oh really? Well I heard that the Li Co's top spy is a sword freak." Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at Syaoran who gave her the finger.

"Really? How?"

"I have my ways. Hey listen, my stupid roommate _Jason_ is getting impatient. He can't cook and I'm here talking to you."

"HEY!" The two girls heard 'Jason'.

Tomoyo giggled. "Ok sis! Ciao."

"Bye. Wait, when's Tak coming?" Sakura asked.

"A day before the so called Emerald Fest." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged worried glances.

"Ok. Bye." Sakura said as Syaoran hit speaker again.

"Shit, that's not good. If Tak is coming, than he'll create a scene…. And then I'd need to get a battle plan readied out so Tak won't suspect a thing." Sakura was seriously worried now. She stirs the Rice a bit too much and it started softening up. She took it off the stove and gave it to Syaoran.

"Chill out will you. As long as I'm here, you can get the Emerald Pendant easily." Syaoran reassured as he started eating the rice.

Sakura sighed as she sat down. "I suppose. But things are getting way to complicated."

"Hey, wanna watch a movie before our dinner date tonight?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, what will it be?" Sakura asked as she started to eat rice her self.

"How about Titanic?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh god, I cried the last time I saw that. Eriol, Tomoyo and Takashi had to call the hospital… since I didn't stop crying."

Syaoran frowned. 'Eriol… that name is too damn familiar.' He thought.

"Who's Eriol?" Syaoran asked hoping to get something.

"Tomoyo's boyfriend. Why?"

"No reason. Have a pic?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea I do, but why?"

"Just… I'll tell you after. Show me the pic after we eat okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, wondering what he was up to.

After the two finished eating, Sakura took Syaoran into her room and took out a picture of the crew. There was Sakura on Takashi's back and Tomoyo on Eriol's. They were at the beach and they just got out of water tag.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Sakura, don't you remember when my dad died?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yea… that was the day my mom told me who I was."

"Well… afterwards, long after our brain-flashes, we found out that it was a Kinomoto Org member that killed father."

Sakura gasped. "Oh dear god… Eriol?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, a bit of his DNA was on father. After tests and studies, we came up with Eriol Hiiragizawa… is that his name?"

Sakura nodded, dreading what Syaoran's gonna say next.

"Sakura, Eriol is father's murderer."

Sakura sank to her knees and started crying. "How could he… Eriol was so gentle…"

"Goes to show you, don't judge a book by its cover."

Sakura wiped her tears and hugged Syaoran. Suddenly, the phone rung again.

Syaoran got up and picked it up.

"Hello? Yea… ok… great… a day before? Joy… bye."

Syaoran rushed back to Sakura and groaned. Sakura got up and sat beside him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Chiharu is coming…"

Sakura squealed. "You mean… Chiharu Miharu?" She said. Her bestest best friend of all time… well… Tomoyo too that is.

"Yea her. After you were abducted, Reno, Kensho and Chiharu were made part of the Org since they threatened us that they'll tell the police that we killed you. They found out what really happened and now ta da… Li Co members."

"Reno, Kensho… and Chi?" Sakura squealed.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, but only Chi's coming, a day before your heist. Thing's are complicated."

Sakura frowned. "Takashi is also coming then."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. "This is getting impossible. Come on, we have to get our battle outfits from Kevin."

"You go, I have to get ready for our date… I have the perfect dress." Sakura grinned. Syaoran smirked as he kissed her on the cheek and left. But then he walked back in and said, "I need your size."

Sakura laughed. "Tell Kevin I'm Small."

Syaoran frowned but shrugged anyways and left.

-. An Hour later -.

Syaoran came back and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No. You get ready. I'll be done by then." Sakura shouted back.

Syaoran shrugged before he walked into his bedroom. Sakura told him before that it was fancy, so here he goes putting on a Tux.

He walked out, put on his socks and sat on the sofa waiting for Sakura… and the grand entrance.

Sakura walked out, in a spaghetti strap red sparkling dress that landed at mid thigh. It was backless and it hugged every single curve possible. It was a low neck and it showed a lotta cleavage. Sakura wore red high heels that tied up to her knees. She had a red rose choker and her hair was let loose, with only a cute little clip on.

Syaoran got a nosebleed.

"Oh dear…" Sakura said as she rushed forward, putting her red purse on the sofa and bent down beside Syaoran.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Sexy… message sending all right…" Syaoran moaned as he wiped his nose.

Sakura giggled as she helped Syaoran up. She messed up his hair again and smiled. "Ready?" She asked.

"You betchya."

So they both walked outside, into Syaoran's car and drove to some fancy shamcy place.

-. Fancy Shamcy Place -.

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at a far corner, couples table with a candle that was lit.

They had gourmet food, champagne and everything. They talked endlessly about what happened so far.

"Lira is so dumped." Syaoran said as he sipped his champagne.

"Poor her… I kinda feel sorry."

Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura, we didn't watch Titanic…"

"We will when we get home."

"Aww… and I was hoping that we'd do something suggestive tonight."

"Dream on Syaoran."

Syaoran chuckled as he continued to eat. Then something… dirty caught his eye.

"Jake bum head at 3 o'clock." He warned. Sakura turned to her right and indeed saw Jake standing there.

"Oh shit… and considering what I'm wearing." Sakura moaned. The two finished eating and got up, but sadly, Jake noticed them.

"Oh-hi-oh." Jake said as he bowed. Sakura and Syaoran frowned.

"Oh-hi-oh?" Syaoran asked.

"Jason, don't you know Japanese?" Jake smirked.

Sakura giggled. "I think he's tryna say Ohayo. Jake, Ohayo means Morning. When you're greeting somebody, you say Konnichiwa."

Jake frowned at his stupidity. "Ok then, Konochiwawa."

"Konochiwawa?" Syaoran burst into laughters. Sakura had to slap him so he was normal again.

"Not Konochiwawa, but somebody as stupid as you wouldn't get it." Sakura smiled sweetly before leaving.

-. Home -.

Syaoran laughed his ass off for the umpteenth time. "Konochiwawa? Oh-hi-oh? What the hell is he high on."

Sakura to giggled a little bit. "Well, he basically doesn't know Japanese or Chinese… you can't blame him for liking me. I'm too irresistible." Sakura said as she flashed a sexy pose.

Syaoran tackled her and bridal carried her to the sofa. "Irresistible is right. Why make me wait?" He moaned.

Sakura giggled as she pushed him off. "How do I know that I am willing to spend my entire life with you?" Sakura said as she sat down, straightening her dress out.

Then Syaoran did the most unexpected thing, he got down on his knees and looked seriously at Sakura. He took out a velvet box and grinned.

"Kino… no sorry… Ayamato Sakura, will you do me the honour by marrying me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She held out her hand and whispered, "Yes… but when?"

"When I went to get our battle out-fits. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, and I don't want to be separated again."

Sakura smiled as Syaoran slipped the ring on. He got up and kissed her intensely.

"But why Ayamato?" Sakura asked.

"That's how I knew you, that's who I fell in love with… and that's who you will always be. Besides, I hate the Kinomoto's for taking you away from me."

Sakura laughed as she sat on Syaoran's lap and kissed him passionately.

"So can we now?" Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura giggled as she punched him in the chest. "No. First, we watch Titanic."

"Then?"

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with Sex?"

"Ask Kensho."

Sakura held back a horrified giggle. "Kensho?"

"Yea him, showing me sexified movies 24/7."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh dear god…"

"So you, my dear… have something very big waiting."

Sakura quietly inched to her bedroom to change. She got out of the dress, put on her P.J's, which was a baggy red t-shirt and short shorts. She walked out and found Syaoran sitting there in his boxers.

"Shall we start the movie?" Sakura asked. Syaoran placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yea…"

* * *

**So, this chapter is finished… Whoa, I tend to make Syaoran so deprived in my stories… well it's only this one and A Sight for Sore eyes that Syaoran seems so sex obsessed.**

**So, did you like this chapter? More SS fluff soon to come, but what's this? Chiharu and Takashi are also coming, before Emerald Fest? Things are getting tense!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub, Sakura**


	13. A Wedding Chapel

**I was planning on doing a lemon scene… I dunno if I should make one now… hmm… just read n fig out wat I did.**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

.-.- **Chapter 12: A Wedding Chapel**

"So can we now?" Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura giggled as she punched him in the chest. "No. First, we watch Titanic."

"Then?"

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with Sex?"

"Ask Kensho."

Sakura held back a horrified giggle. "Kensho?"

"Yea him, showing me sexified movies 24/7."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh dear god…"

"So you, my dear… have something very big waiting."

Sakura quietly inched to her bedroom to change. She got out of the dress, put on her P.J's, which was a baggy red t-shirt and short shorts. She walked out and found Syaoran sitting there in his boxers.

"Shall we start the movie?" Sakura asked. Syaoran placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yea…"

So the two watched Titanic, for the 3 hours the movie really is. Finally, it ended, after a lot of pausing for popcorn, and slapping horny Syaoran.

Sakura loved the ending song, so she left the movie on whilst she and Syaoran talked.

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.**

Sakura sighed as she sat in Syaoran's lap. "Engaged to Lira… and here, engaged to me?" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran stroked her hair as she snuggled right into him. She swore she felt something hard against her ass.

'Is he aroused?' she thought.

**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.**

"I'd marry you over Lira any day Kura, you know it." Syaoran whispered tenderly.

Sakura sighed. "I know, but what if they take us away again, I mean they did it once, I'm pretty sure they'll do it again. And I'm betting if there is a second time, they'll make our flashes permanent."

Syaoran sighed at Sakura's perfectly good explanation.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

"Don't you find it a coincidence that we're talking about us, and here this song is happening?" Syaoran asked comically.

"No," Sakura murmured, "it's destiny."

Syaoran chuckled, "Is everything considered destiny for you?"

"Yea, why don't you believe in destiny?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, then how would I explain us reuniting?"

Sakura giggled at this reason.

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**

"But seriously Syaoran, I'm scared, what if they do take us away again. I love you, I don't want to loose you." Sakura said, her voice trembling.

Syaoran lifted her up and turned her position, she was now laying on him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"They won't take us again, I promise."

Sakura looked up at him. "How do you know? How do any of us know? They can and I bet they will."

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

"I have an idea," Syaoran started.

Sakura looked up at him. "Eh?" She said.

"We can tell our parents, I mean… we will tell our parents."

Sakura frowned. "What good will that do? Our Orgs hate each other."

"I know, but they'll know about us. We'll use our under cover names."

"You're stupid, they'll seriously let us get married."

Syaoran frowned. "You're missing the point Sakura. They'll know us, but they can't do anything about us."

Sakura was confused now. "Meaning?"

"We're getting married, tonight."

**There is some love that will not  
go away**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

"NANI?" Sakura shrieked as she jumped off of Syaoran and stood on the floor.

Syaoran smirked. "Yea, married… tonight."

Sakura's eyes glowed red. "Married… us… tonight…"

"Is that such big of a deal?"

"You just proposed to me a few hours ago."

"So?"

"Syaoran, we can't get married… not without our family and friends."

Syaoran groaned. "Listen, we're only getting Chapel married so our Orgs can't separate us. When they finally accept us, we'll have a Big Bash."

Sakura frowned, "I dunno…"

"Just hear me out. We'll wear what we wore today, go down to the Chapel a few miles down, and just get married. I mean, I can buy us rings if you want to."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Syaoran, you make something so complicated sound so easy. But in truth it isn't…"

Syaoran stood up, and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Don't you want to get married to me? Do you want me to marry Lira?" he asked, a little to harsh.

Sakura winced. "What is wrong with you? I damn well accepted your proposal, which means I intend to marry you. But this… this is not getting married, this is showing our families that we can disobey them Syaoran."

Syaoran let go of her hand and glared at her. "Fine then, I will marry Lira."

Sakura gasped. "What the hell is wrong with you Syaoran? I said I'll marry you, I just said not tonight!"

"TONIGHT, TOMORROW NIGHT, WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?" Syaoran roared.

"THERE IS SYAORAN!" Sakura shrieked back.

"Besides, why the hell are you so pulled up on us getting married all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

"After out little discussion of not getting separated, I thought it's a good idea." Syaoran said.

"It would have been a good idea, if we were runaway teens. But we ain't, we spies and you as hell ain't a teen." Sakura shot.

Syaoran glared at her. "Ok then. Have it your way. We won't get married tonight; we'll just prance on up to our parents and tell them that we love each other. Yea, they'll let us get married for sure."

Sakura's eyes flared. "What the hell are you implying?"

"I ain't implying nothing Sakura. I was just tryna do the right thing."

"Right thing?" Sakura laughed, "Right thing? You think getting some random person who's on night shift at the local chapel, getting married on the spot, and then telling our families is the right thing?"

"Do you think me marrying Lira is right?" Syaoran shot back.

"I hell didn't say that you marrying Lira is right, all I'm saying is that you took drastic action Syaoran."

"Drastic? What the fuck, me marrying the woman I love is all of a sudden drastic? No, me cutting my balls off cause somebody calling me gay is drastic, not marrying you Sakura."

Sakura growled. "Fine then, have it your fucking way Syaoran."

Syaoran glared back at her. "You know what, I don't think I wanna get married to you no more."

Sakura's eyes stung, with more then just tears, but her whole life.

"You… I…" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She quickly put on her shoes, and grabbed her coat and ran out.

Syaoran stood there, panting for a while before realizing what just happened.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" He roared before running out after her.

.- Sakura -.

Sakura ran out, and kept on running until she made it to the local park. She sat on the swing, at 12 am in the morning, just thinking about what happened between her and Syaoran.

"_You know what, I don't think I wanna get married to you no more."_

"_You know what, I don't think I wanna get married to you no more."_

"_You know what, I don't think I wanna get married to you no more."_

That sentence kept on ringing through her head.

'Not get married to me… anymore?' Sakura thought as tears spilled continuously out of her eyes.

She vigorously wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and short shorts, it was pretty cold out, and she was crying.

"Stupid Syaoran, I can't believe I ever loved him." Sakura murmured to her self.

"Neither can I." Came a voice behind Sakura. She turned around to find her would-be husband standing behind her.

She glared at him, got up and started walking away. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Let me go, Li." Sakura spat coldly trying to peel his hand off.

"Sakura… Sakura please…"

Sakura turned around, and let her tears fall.

"You think you don't wanna get married to me anymore? Is that all you came to say? Just because I thought that I didn't wanna get married tonight, you completely break off our relationship?" Sakura cried. She hiccupped as she pounded her fist into Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her in for a warm, loving hug.

"Shh, no. Sweetheart, I didn't mean for it. I swear I didn't. I was just pissed off that you didn't wanna get married right then."

Sakura coughed and shivered as she pulled herself deeper into Syaoran.

"You could have been pissed yes, but that doesn't mean you can say something like that." She murmured.

"I know darling, and I'm sorry, really… I am." Syaoran pleaded. He tilted her face back, and leaned in for a warm, apologetic kiss.

"Forgiven?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice.

"So, you wanna go home now?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smirked. "No, I have someplace better." She murmured.

"And where is that?" Syaoran asked, honestly curious.

"The local chapel." Sakura replied smiling.

Syaoran was flabbergasted, seriously.

"Chapel… but you just denied… what…why?" Syaoran asked.

"Our fight right now just proved to me how much I really want to marry you Syaoran, and I'm ready. I just want our own rings, not Chapel cheap." Sakura murmured.

**(In this case, it's one of those run-away Chapel's where they get you married, no questions asked.)**

Syaoran laughed. "But where are we going to find a Ring store open at this hour?"

Sakura pointed to a Neon light flashing, 'Phoebe's Rings'.

Syaoran snorted. "That was ironic."

The two laughed as they walked into the Ring store, not caring if Syaoran was in a t-shirt and pants (since he managed to get some on before running after Sakura) and if Sakura was in a baggy t-shirt and short shorts.

"Hello," said the lady at the cash, she seemed decent, no rings, no Mohawks, no piercing… nothing.

"Hi, we're looking for wedding rings…" Syaoran said…

.- 3 hours later -.

Sakura and Syaoran sat on their sofa, staring at the Marriage Certificate.

"Whoa, we're married…" Sakura said, still not believing it.

Syaoran nodded. "That was easy… and fast," he murmured.

"I know." Sakura whispered back, she looked at her marriage ring. It really wasn't a ring, more like a Gold band that read 'To my lovely Wife, Sakura'.

Syaoran's ring read 'I love you forever.'

It was small, and not a lot of cash was spent.

"I never expected it to be… like that." Sakura whispered.

It was 4am in the morning and they seriously couldn't go to sleep.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Syaoran jumped up and got it.

"Hello? Mother? Hi. Yea… no I'm working on it. Uh huh… yea April 1st… the Emerald Fest. Nope, no leads on the Kinomoto's yet. Lira? What? No! Mom listen… I got married… yea… to my roommate Sara Ling. No, no… Japanese yea… no no… it's still Jason Yuma mom… no, she knows I'm Syaoran, just not the spy. You approve? Thanks! Bye."

He turned to Sakura and grinned. "We got mother's approval."

Sakura laughed. "Yea, like under the name Sara Ling doofus."

Syaoran rushed to her side and twirled her in the air. "Still, we got Yelan Li to approve!" He cheered.

Sakura laughed. "But why would your mom call so late?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It's day time there isn't it? And besides, Li Spies go to bed late, she knows that."

"Well, now that I share your last name, aren't I considered a Li?"

Syaoran chuckled, "You always were."

Finally Sakura and Syaoran decided to go to bed… not really though.

"Don't we honeymoon?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura groaned. "Oh hell… you sex obsessed man."

Syaoran smirked. "Obsession is correct." He said as he tackled Sakura.

Sakura sighed and gave in, "Fine… but I better enjoy this!"

Syaoran smirked. "Baby, you know you will." He said as he carried her off to his room.

**Lemon Alert**

To start it easy for both of them, Syaoran placed Sakura on his bed, and gingerly kissed her face, while working on trying to unbutton her shorts. Sakura wrapped her arms around his mid torso and pulled his body right onto her. Syaoran, using his right arm to prop himself up, lay on top of Sakura, kissing her insanely. He slid off her shorts, after finally getting it to unbutton. Sakura moved her hands down and worked to unbutton his pants.

Syaoran and Sakura both pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and a shirt. Sakura was in her panties and her baggy t-shirt. Syaoran's head moved to her neck as he started planting soft, butterfly kisses. Sakura moved her hands down to the hem of Syaoran's shirt as she tugged it off. She admired his body, rippling and perfectly chiselled muscles. Lean and broad shoulders, amazing 6 packs. She traced his abs with her finger, lightly, and tenderly. All the while, Syaoran was giving her a hickey. Syaoran switched positions so now he was under Sakura as she was on top of him.

Syaoran tugged her shirt right off of her body, now exposing her flat stomach, plump breasts, and the beautiful arch in her neck. He leaned forward and kissed the soft skin on her breasts, all the while trying to unhook her bra. Sakura moaned as she pushed her self right up against his member, bringing the tension and heat up. Her hands moved to his bare shoulders as she kissed his chest. Syaoran finally managed to unhook her bra; he then again repositioned them so he was on top again. He slowly slid the bra off, exposing the round, plump, juicy breasts that Sakura had. He also saw that her nipples stood, erect.

Syaoran moved down towards her breasts, his thumb running over her right nipple. His face moved down as his mouth covered it, his tongue teasing her nipple. He pulled back as he plucked her nipple with his teeth. Sakura moaned in sheer delight. Her hands were on his shoulders as she pushed her self against him. Syaoran's left hand massaged her left breast as he re-preformed the service to her right breast, this time he sucked it pleasurably. Finally, after all the pleasure on the right breast was done with, he moved to the left, plucking it, sucking it, and teasing it.

Finally, after what seemed like endless amount of pleasure, Syaoran moved down, towards Sakura's groin. He kissed the skin around, such as her thighs, stomach etc. Finally, his hands moved over the band of the panty as he quickly, and mercilessly pulled it off, exposing a bare, naked Sakura. He smirked as he admired her body. Her perfect shapes, her lean muscles, her bare beauty, and just about everything of hers.

Sakura shivered as she looked up at Syaoran.

"I'm cold." She whispered. "Not for long." He replied. He dipped forward as he kissed her inner thighs, until he reach the arch of her legs. He then kissed back up, but this time, didn't hesitate to kiss her spot. He licked her before entering his tongue into her. It was warm, and wet. His tongue probed her. Sakura's hip buckled as it went a few inches into the air. Syaoran's hand flew to her thighs as he pulled her down again. He pulled out and instantly went to taste her lips, needing her tongue to touch his.

Sakura kissed him hard, fast, and intense. She tasted her self in him, but with his taste mixed along. Syaoran pulled back and smirked at her. "Cold?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, wanting more. Syaoran sat between her legs, his boxers still tight around his waist. He put his hands near her womanhood. His right hand cupped her there as he slightly massaged it, his finger rubbing over the nub. He caressed her folds, giving her immense pleasure. Sakura felt so wet, and so pleasured.

Syaoran's finger then inserted into Sakura. He thrust his fingers a few inches before two more fingers joined. Sakura arched her back in silent pleasure as she opened her mouth, a small moan escaping. Syaoran smirked seeing his 'wife' in this much pleasure. He then pulled out, stood up, and pulled down his boxers. Sakura saw that his manhood was standing. She laughed seeing him wiggle his eyebrows. He then moved on top of her, kissing her soft, and lightly, his hands moving freely over her body.

His left hand cupped her breast as he kissed between the valley, between her breasts. Sakura squeaked as he re-cupped her womanhood and rubbed it. Sakura pushed him off, sat up, pushed him underneath her, as she leaned in and kissed his body. The tables have turned, and Sakura's in charge now. She kissed his chest, as she plucked his nipple. She licked his lips as she went to kiss his neck. She nibbled on his ear before her hands caught the enlarged shaft. Her fingers ran up and down as she winked at him, causing him to moan in delight. Syaoran sat up as he pulled Sakura into his chest, his fingers playing with her hair. He kissed her hard, and fierce before pushing her up against the bed.

"Ready?" He smirked. Sakura gave him a brave smile before nodded. He positioned him self between her legs, she widened her legs even more, for more pleasure. He slowly, and steadily inserted himself into her. Slowly, trying not to give her pain. He saw her wince and instantly tried to withdraw, but Sakura held on to him.

"Keep going." She whispered. Syaoran nodded, as with one quick blow, he broke the barrier. Sakura gave a short scream of pain, as she felt her bottom half go numb. She shut her eyes as small droplets of tears formed. Syaoran bend forward and kissed her softly and soundly around her face, her neck and small kisses on her breast. But almost instantly, pain was subsided with pleasure as she and he started to thrust them selves, harder, faster and deeper. Soon enough, Sakura started giving screams of pleasure and excitement.

"SYAORAN!" She squealed as he gave his final thrust, and softly, and slowly exited. He kissed her back up, around her breast, and firmly on her lips. She instantly replied, giving him her full, best, and most loving kiss ever.

**End Lemon**

"So, was the pleasurable enough?" Syaoran smirked.

"Baby, I had more fun in my life." Sakura teased.

Syaoran laughed as he hugged her, she yawned as she snuggled up against him, her bare body pressed against his.

"From now on, I'll be the only one giving you fun." He said teasingly.

Sakura yawned again. "We'll see about that." She smiled, before they both fell asleep.

"I love you," He whispered to her, before shutting his eyes.

"Me too…"

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Eek, I was writers block on this until my horny cousin suggested a fight, then a lemon. HE, yes it was a guy, thought that a fight, about Syaoran not saying he wanted to marry her, and then the entire marriage.**

**His sister, my other cousin, slapped him silly saying that life doesn't work like that. But I gotta admit, it was a good idea, and now he's laughing at her and she's pouting at me, saying it's all my fault I gave his ego a boost.**

**Oh well, cousins are weird, esp mine… oh no, now they're on murder rampage… against me! I better end this before they kill me!**

**Lub ya'll!**

**Sakura**

**… MOMMY! HELP ME!…**

**Oh yea, my cousins wrote this lemon, not me... and sadly, they wrote it under Kensho's influence... bad, bad Kensho...**

**Kensho - HEY!**

**Hehe, sorry, but Kensho's busy writing up some lemon scenes for me! Prolly next time we can talk to him! Ja ne!**


	14. Phone Calls

**Lemon – Check. Marriage – Check. The major things are outta the way, which leaves… The emerald pendent… and it doesn't help that Chi and Tak are coming… tsk tsk... what now?**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

.-.- **Chapter 13: Phone Calls**

"So, was the pleasurable enough?" Syaoran smirked.

"Baby, I had more fun in my life." Sakura teased.

Syaoran laughed as he hugged her, she yawned as she snuggled up against him, her bare body pressed against his.

"From now on, I'll be the only one giving you fun." He said teasingly.

Sakura yawned again. "We'll see about that." She smiled, before they both fell asleep.

"I love you," He whispered to her, before shutting his eyes.

"Me too…"

.- Two Days Later -.

Only 3 days remain until Chiharu and Takashi arrive, and then the day after that, the Emerald Fest starts… Syaoran and Sakura need to think up of a 'plan' in which Takashi and Chiharu know nothing, and Sakura gets her pendant back.

Syaoran thought that since it was Sakura's necklace, and since she was his wife, it makes sense that she gets it back.

It was a Wednesday evening and Syaoran was still at work. Sakura was sprawled onto the sofa, talking on the phone with Nadesiko.

"No Mama," Sakura groaned.

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend.

"For the millionth time Mama, I think I would know if I had a boy or not!"

Nadesiko sighed. "I dunno Sakura, I just… I just felt something… like our bond as mother and daughter was broken."

Sakura snorted inwardly. 'Yea it broke,' she thought. Suddenly, thoughts of what Syaoran said earlier came rushing into her head.

'_My mother knows, so it makes sense if your parents know. Besides, the longer you put it off, the more harder it'll be.'_

Sakura groaned, "Darling, what's the matter?" Nadesiko asked.

"Mama, promise me you won't get mad."

"Promise…" Nadesiko said hesitantly.

"Mama I got married…"

There was a deafening silence.

"Married?" Nadesiko finally repeated.

"Um hmm." Sakura whispered back.

"To who?" Nadesiko said slowly.

"My… my roommate, Jason Yuma." Sakura said, praying that Nadesiko didn't know Syaoran's undercover.

"So you're Yuma Sakura now?" Nadesiko asked outraged.

"Uh, yea." Sakura said trying to hold back a giggled, 'Yuma Sakura? It's Li Sakura.'

"Sakura, I lost you once, I won't allow loosing you again."

Sakura got angry now. "Lost me once? What the hell do you mean mom?"

"I… nothing."

"Yea, nothing is right, you think I don't know?" Sakura asked, not being able to keep it in her any longer.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Nadesiko asked.

'No, Syaoran said not to tell her…' Sakura's mind screamed. But then, that little voice that keep popping up in Syaoran's head, popped into Sakura's.

'Yea Syaoran did, but this is your problem, and if you don't tell your mom now, you'll live with it.' It said.

Sakura's head was hurting badly. 'I can't tell her.' She thought.

'Yes you can!' Screamed her conscious.

"I'm talking about how you brai…" the line went dead. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran pressing the dial tone button.

"OI, what was that for?" Sakura asked pouting.

"I said to tell her that you're married, not how she brain flashed you. That little info can wait." Syaoran said, dropping a bag on the floor.

"Aw jeez, and I was prepared to confront Mama."

"Confront 'Mama' later! I'm hungry."

Sakura laughed as she placed a small peck on Syaoran's cheek. "Hungry, eh little wolf?"

"Hungry for you." Syaoran growled as he spun Sakura around and tightly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura giggled a little before pulling back and touching her stomach. "Hey, I'm hungry too! What do you want?"

"Like I said, you!"

Sakura pouted. "Silly, seriously."

Syaoran sighed and thought for a little while. "How about take out?"

Sakura giggled as she put on her coat. "Ok fine, let's go!"

.- Later that Evening -.

Sakura and Syaoran arrived home to hear the phone ringing. "Erg, who the hell calls us in London at this hour?" Syaoran groaned as he picked it up.

"Hello?" Syaoran said in a perfect English accent.

"Is this Jason?" Came a stern females voice.

"Uh, yea, who's this?" Syaoran asked.

"Your mother-in-law." Syaoran's eyes widened and he gulped he turned to Sakura and mouthed, 'Your mother.'

Sakura frowned and ran towards him, she grabbed the phone out of Syaoran's hand and started talking.

"Mama?"

"Sakura…"

"What's up mama?" Sakura said, trying to act all casual.

"I just wanna see how my son-in-law is like, if he's worthy…"

"Oh, so it's all worthy this or worthy that huh? Never, 'Sakura's happy, we should just let her be.'?" Sakura said.

"Sakura… we only want the best for you and the org."

"Oh, best for ME and the Org? So, did you think it was in my best intention that you kind of kidnapped me a year ago and fucking brain-flashed me, huh Kinomoto-san, tell me?" Sakura said, very pissed off now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well, Kinomoto. You know perfectly well that you left me with the Ayamato family, my ONLY family. The Li's found me, took me in after they killed my father and mother. They loved me, and then, until last fucking year you've never seen me, you suddenly kidnap me just because I live in your damn house? All because I was YOUR Enemy?"

"Sakura, you're going…"

"I AM NOT FUCKING MAD LADY! THE ONLY THING I AM NOW IS HAPPY SO JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SENDING TAK OVER!" Sakura yelled as she hung up.

She turned to Syaoran, stared into his eyes and than ran to her room. Syaoran followed her and entered, as he found her lying on her bed, crying.

"Sakura," Syaoran said softly.

Sakura lunged at him and cried her eyes out. "She… I… I couldn't stand it any more… I… I just…"

"Shh," Syaoran said as he stroked her hair softly.

"Syaoran, she probably hates me… not like I fucking give."

Syaoran chuckled. "Last time I remember you swearing this much was when you were kidnapped."

"And damn straight I'll cuss that much again." Sakura sniffled.

Syaoran laughed. "Sakura, your mom doesn't hate you, she's just surprised that you remember."

"Damn right I remember."

"How about we watch a movie."

"Better be one that I don't run out on you again!"

Syaoran chuckled as they went to watch 'The Medallion'.

After hours of fun, and Sakura almost breaking down at the most fun time, the phone rang.

Sakura got up and picked it up, "Hello?" She said in English.

"Hello, is Jason there?" Came a familiar voice.

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Reno."

Sakura smiled widely. 'Reno eh?' she thought.

"Syaoran, your phone." Sakura said loudly.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked as he got up.

"Reno-nii-chan." Sakura grinned.

Syaoran laughed so hard his stomach cramped up. "You still wanna call him that?"

"Duh, now here." She thrust the phone into his stomach.

"Hello?"

"Who was that?" Reno asked.

"A friend."

"Why the hell is she calling me Onii-chan?"

"Can't my wife call you onii-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"So that's Sara." Reno mused.

"Not just Sara, her name is Sakura…"

"Sak…"

"Shh, don't say the name out loud."

"Is she… our…"

"The one and only Reno-nii-chan!" Sakura screamed from the background.

"Oh shit! I'm for sure coming with Chi in three days! Kensho will come too! Imma tell those two that Sakura remembers us!"

"Great! Just don't tell Ma that I married Sak ok?"

"No probs. See ya two soon!"

"Bye."

Syaoran turned around and twirled Sakura in the air. "Kensho, Chiharu and Reno are all coming down in three days."

Sakura laughed, suddenly the phone rang, yet again.

"SHIT! CAN I DESTROY THE DAMN PHONES?" Syaoran roared.

"Hello?" Sakura laughed, picking up the phone.

"Sakura?" Came Nadesiko's voice.

"Ma…" Sakura whispered.

"Aren't you gonna call me Kinomoto?" Nadesiko asked.

"I… erm… sorry?" Sakura whispered unsurely.

Nadesiko paused and then continued to talk. "I don't know how you remembered nor do I believe that this Jason person is who you led me to believe. And for that reason, in three days, Eriol, Tomoyo and Takashi are all coming down."

"Ano…"

"No buts Sakura, you've proven that you can do more than we suspected, and thus you need more protection."

"Protection? I can protect my ass just fine!"

"Sakura! Don't say such words…"

"You're not my mother." Sakura said coldly, just like how she did the day she got kidnapped.

"Sakura…"

"Whatever just make sure that those three are on time Friday." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Don't you think you're a little to cruel?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Hey, makes up for all the cruelty she's done. Oh, Eriol, Tomoyo and Tak are coming the same day Chi, Reno and Kensho come."

Syaoran frowned. "But my guys know you remember right?"

Sakura nodded. "Which means my guys don't have to know. We'll get Reno, Kensho and Chiharu in on our little scheme, so me getting the pendant will be easier."

Syaoran smirked. "You're more devilish than I led to believe."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks to you! How about we go to the park?"

Syaoran smirked as he wrapped an arm around her, "Sure!"

They headed to the door and opened it to find,

"Jake?"

* * *

**Short chapter? Yes. Confusing? Oh hell yea! Story coming to an end? Sadly yes.**

**A lot of things will happen in the next 5-7 chapters, oh hell, this story prolly won't even last that long… then again, I have a few things up my sleeve so it probably will! What will I do? Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	15. Arrivals

**So what now? Everybody is basically coming!**

**Oh yea, **_coca24cola_**, Jake was introduced in chapter 10. BTW, if u wanna know, Jake is the looser bad guy who's after Sakura!**

**ENJOY!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

.-.- **Chapter 14: Arrivals**

Syaoran frowned. "But my guys know you remember right?"

Sakura nodded. "Which means my guys don't have to know. We'll get Reno, Kensho and Chiharu in on our little scheme, so me getting the pendant will be easier."

Syaoran smirked. "You're more devilish than I led to believe."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks to you! How about we go to the park?"

Syaoran smirked as he wrapped an arm around her, "Sure!"

They headed to the door and opened it to find,

"Jake?"

Jake smiled as he handed a rose to Sakura,

"Sara, will you be my date for the Emerald Fest next week?" He asked.

Sakura took the rose and smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm going with Sya… with Jason." She amended.

"Jason? Just because he's your roommate?" Jake asked bitterly.

"Yea," Sakura shrugged as she pushed past him, Syaoran following her. They shut the door and started walking away until, like lightening, Jake grabbed Sakura's arm and held on tightly.

Syaoran when into chaos mode.

He ran up to Jake and his fist slammed him in the face. Jake staggered backwards and let go of Sakura.

"Don't ever touch her." Syaoran hissed. Jake regained posture and glared at Syaoran.

"Why'd you care? You ain't her husband!" He roared.

Syaoran laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure." He said as he walked off with Sakura. Jake mumbled some inappropriate words and then left.

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

"Why didn't you tell him we're married?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I didn't want to start something. He's bad news Saks."

"But we're the top spies in our agencies Syaoran." Sakura said cutely.

"True, but he doesn't know that, you want a hotdog?"

Sakura laughed, "We just had dinner! If you want a hotdog than be my guest."

Syaoran grinned as he ran off to buy a jumbo beef dog. He walked back and smiled at Sakura, she laughed so hard she started snorting.

"Wafs o uni?" Syaoran asked chewing.

"Say wha?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow, still giggling.

Syaoran swallowed and cleared his throat, "I said, what's so funny?"

Sakura leaned forward and licked his cheek; "You had ketchup on your face." She said in a sexy voice. Syaoran shuddered and then looked into Sakura's eyes, he leaned forward as did Sakura and captured her in a kiss. His half eaten hotdog lay forgotten.

Sakura's hand traveled up to Syaoran's shoulder as she pulled him in deeper in the hug. Syaoran nipped Sakura's bottom lip and she moaned, as he entered his tongue, fully into her mouth.

What brought them back into the reality that is Modern London?

"EW! MOMMY! They're sharing COOTIES!" A little boy yelled as he stared at Sakura and Syaoran.

The two pulled back instantly and stared at the kid who was pointing at them, the mother scolded him saying, "Martin, you shouldn't stare at people nor point! It's rude." She said. She gave a smile of apology and left off with her son, Martin.

"Stupid kid, ruined my perfectly good kiss with my equally perfect wife." Syaoran mumbled as he bit into his hotdog again.

Sakura laughed as she bit the other end of the hotdog, and as for a prank, she pushed the wiener with her tongue as Syaoran was biting his end of the hotdog, and it flew into Syaoran's mouth, who went into a fit of coughs.

Sakura was rolling on the floor laughing as Syaoran tried to wipe the mustard and ketchup off his chin, since he moved the hotdog when he felt the wiener go up.

"Sakura," He pouted insanely cutely.

Sakura laughed as she got up and rubbed the condiments off his face. As soon as Syaoran finished his food, they returned back to their apartment.

Sakura and Syaoran walked in as soon as the phone started ringing.

"I HATE PHONES! ARGH!" Syaoran roared as he lunged at the phone to pull it out of the socket.

Sakura laughed, "Oh calm down, let me get it."

She picked it up and in her English accent she said, "Hello?"

"Hey Saks!" Came a familiar voice.

"Kenshin!" Sakura laughed.

"Thought I'd never hear your lovely voice again." Kensho said in a very husky voice.

"If Reno-nii-chan hears you…" Sakura said warningly.

"Oh don't worry, I killed him, as I did Chiharu."

Sakura laughed her ass off hearing her all time best friend talk his usual nonsense.

"Oh really? And now I presume you'll kill my husband?" Sakura asked, Syaoran shot her a look clearly stating, 'Kill Me?'

"Of course, and then we'll elope, get married, fuck each other good, and have a couple dozen kids."

Sakura laughed, "Nice plan gumball! Where's Onii-chan and Chi-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Reno's over here and Chiharu is tryna call some bum head Takashi."

Sakura's eyes darkened, "No." She said curtly.

"No?" Kensho asked.

"Takashi is a part of the Kinomoto Org, tell her no."

"I knew he was bad news!" Kensho roared, "Especially when he started making lies!"

Sakura laughed, "That's Tak alright!"

"Hey, give it to your hubby, Reno wants to talk to him."

"Ok, bye Kensho!"

"Bye Sakura." He said. Sakura handed the phone to Syaoran.

"Hey Reno." Syaoran greeted.

"Hey Syaoran, you ready for us? We're coming in three days you know." Reno said.

"Yea we're ready." Syaoran said laughing.

"Good, and get all the love making shit out of the way with your wife before we come because Kensho, Chiharu and I do not want to sleep with fucking horny sounds coming from your bedroom."

"Shut up mother fucker." Syaoran laughed.

"Right! See ya Syaoran, say hi to Sakura for me…"

"Can't you talk to her now?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea, but this is Kensho's phone and it's charging."

Syaoran laughed, "Ok, bye." They hung up and Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Reno says hi."

"Why can't he tell it to me?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"Kensho's cell was charging."

Sakura laughed.

"So, what do you want do to now?" Sakura asked bored.

"Sleep?" Syaoran asked suggestively.

Sakura laughed, "Knowing you, we'll do anything BUT sleep."

Syaoran carried Sakura bridal style, "Got that right."

Sakura laughed at her husbands attempt to get her into bed, and, as much as she hates to admit it, his attempt worked.

.- 3 days later -.

Today was the day Reno, Kensho, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Takashi and Eriol all arrived. Syaoran made reservations at a hotel for Tomoyo, Takashi and Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran would both be sharing a bedroom and Chiharu will take Sakura's bedroom. Reno will sleep on the sofa and Kensho will take the love seat.

"Why does your guys stay here?" Sakura asked crunching on an apple a few hours before the guys arrived.

"Because we need them here for your little scheme." Syaoran said.

"Smart." Sakura mumbled.

"Hurry lets go. Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi arrive an hour before Reno, Kensho and Chiharu."

Sakura nodded as she got up and put on her coat. Then they both left.

.- Airport -.

It was 4pm now, arrival time of the Kinomoto Org. Exactly an hour from now at 5, the Li Org will arrive.

Sakura sat on a bench in front of the Terminal her Org was supposed to come from. It was already 4:30 and they had to quickly make it to ANOTHER terminal that Syaoran's Org was supposed to come from, and there's no way in HELL was Syaoran leaving Sakura alone in a big, cold, lonely airport.

"Where the hell are they?" Sakura roared.

"Right behind you." Came an angelic voice. Sakura whirled around to find Tomoyo.

Sakura whirled around and found a great friend, her best friend! Yea she did hate her mother for lying to her, but she could never hate Eriol, Tomoyo or Takashi.

"Hey Moyo!" Sakura greeted hugging Tomoyo, she then looked at Eriol and remembered it was him that killed Uncle Xi, but she pushed away those thoughts, not wanting to arouse suspicion and hugged him too, then she greeted Tak.

"Hey! Guys this is Jason, my hubby, Jas, this is Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi."

They all greeted Jason. Suddenly, Syaoran looked at his clock and smiled, "Sara, Reno, Kensho and Chiharu are here in 5 minutes, lets go." He said.

Takashi's eyes widened at the sound of Chiharu's name.

"You know Chiharu?" Takashi asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Yea, Chi's my cousin." He lied.

Takashi grinned, "She's here?"

Sakura nodded, "Let's go, besides, while Jason and I drive them to their place, a taxi takes you guys to your hotel."

"But Sara, why can't you come with us?" Tomoyo asked pouting.

"Because I have some unfinished business to take care of, as for now, let's go greet the guys."

Finally, after a five minute walk, they arrived at the Terminal the others were at, to find them standing there, grinning madly at Sakura.

"SARA!" Chiharu shrieked as she ran up to Sakura and gave her the biggest hug a best friend can give.

"Chi… cutting…blood…circula…ACK!" Sakura chocked.

"Oi Chiharu, you're cutting the poor girls blood circulation." Reno said.

Sakura grinned as she saw the all time familiar face, "RENO-NII-CHAN!" She howled as she launched her self at Reno.

"Hey Sa…Sara." Reno said, because he was about to say Saks.

"And this has to be my Kenshin, Jesus, Jason was right, you are sexified." Sakura said giggling.

Kensho struck a pose, "No doubt about that."

Takashi, Tomoyo and Eriol frowned, "Sara you know them?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, they came to visit a few weeks ago, but had to leave because Chiharu's mom got sick, but now they wanted to come back because the Emerald Fest is in a week."

Takashi smiled, "Did you forget Sara?" he said.

"Forget what?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Your birthday."

Sakura's eyes widened as she squealed out loud, "WAI! My birthday is on the day of the Emerald Fest! SUGOI!" She hooted.

Syaoran chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Birthday eh?" he said suggestively.

"Oh shut up." Sakura giggled lightly thwaking his hand. The group laughed.

"So Sara, we're off? How about our address?" Takashi asked.

"Oh yea," Sakura laughed sheepishly as she handed a card to Eriol. She then hugged them all and apologized for not being able to send them off.

"It's just something popped up and all the Models needed a quick run through today since we won't have time next week." Sakura made up.

The three forgave her and left in a taxi to their apartment. Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Reno and Kensho all went back to the apartment, only to be engulfed in hugs and shrieks.

"Holy mother of peaches!" Chiharu cried, "I missed you so much Sakura!"

"And you think I didn't?" Sakura asked as tears streamed out of her eyes.

That's when Reno and Kensho lunged at Sakura and put her through tickle torture.

"Reno!" Sakura screamed, "Kensho!" She shrieked.

Syaoran and Chiharu stood there laughing at Sakura, until Sakura turned blue from lack of air, that's when Syaoran pulled the boys off of her.

"Ok, since you three just arrived, get some sleep. Reno you take the couch, Kensho loveseat and Chiharu, Sakura's old bedroom. Me and Sakura will take my bedroom, then tomorrow morning we have to get to business." Syaoran said sternly.

"What business?" Chiharu asked.

"My team is here, and they are expecting a 'fight' for the emerald pendant." Sakura said, "Which means we need to form some sort of plan in which I can swipe the Emerald Pendant from the Queen, all the while making it seem like a fight from you guys."

Chiharu, Reno and Kensho nodded, "Ok."

"But as for now get some sleep! Oh, by the way, tomorrow, at 4 I have to go to the school, since it's actually tomorrow all the Models have a run through." Sakura said genkily.

"Model?" Chiharu asked amazed.

"My undercover. Now get some sleep, me and Syaoran will cook your food." Sakura giggled. They all hugged as they went to their respectable sleeping areas. Sakura and Syaoran walked to the kitchen and started making some Noodles and Rice.

Finally, after a small but quiet fight, since Reno and Kensho were just in the other room, it was 8pm and Sakura and Syaoran decided to go to bed.

"Will our plan work?" Sakura asked as she slipped into bed.

Syaoran shrugged as he went in after her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her profoundly on the lips. "I'm sure it will."

Sakura yawned as she tucked her head under Syaoran's chin, "Night Syaoran…"

He smiled as he kissed her temple.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too baby." He whispered back as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ok done! Short chapter yes, but that only means that I have writers block! NOO!**

**Anyways, I have some erm… good or bad news, depending on what you prefer to call good or bad.**

**My news is, there is 2-4 more chapters left of this story, and basically all planned out. I just had writers block for this chapter, but now that it's over with, I can work on my actual goal, the Emerald Pendant.**

**I would have made the next chapter, the last one but then I remembered Sakura and her family need to make up and that Jake asshole needs to get out of our way!**

**So, now that I gave you the… moderate news, I shall go and type up some other chapter of some other story!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. Concocting a Perfect Plan

**The Plan begins! Wai what now!**

**ENJOY!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

.-.- **Chapter 15: Concocting a perfect plan**

"Will our plan work?" Sakura asked as she slipped into bed.

Syaoran shrugged as he went in after her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her profoundly on the lips. "I'm sure it will."

Sakura yawned as she tucked her head under Syaoran's chin, "Night Syaoran…"

He smiled as he kissed her temple.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too baby." He whispered back as he fell into a deep slumber.

.- Morning -.

Sakura and Syaoran woke up to the smell of pancakes and well… the smoke detector.

"Did they burn the place?" Sakura asked lazily as she lugged her self off the bed.

"I hope not, then we have to pay." Syaoran answered back as he got out of bed and put on his shirt.

They walked out and found Reno blowing at the smoke detector and Chiharu trying to flip pancakes. Kensho was sitting on the sofa shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" Syaoran asked.

"Chiharu tried to make pancakes but she forgot oil." Kensho answered as he got up and gave Sakura a hug.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off of my wife." Syaoran growled.

Kensho smirked, "Oh really? She might as well come to my place tonight."

"Uh…Kensho, sweetheart you live with us." Sakura laughed.

Reno and Chiharu burst into laughter, as for Syaoran, he was rolling on the floor.

Kensho pouted, "That's so sad…"

"Burn." Syaoran boomed.

"Ack, I'm taking a shower now." Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm joining you!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura opened the bathroom door and winked at him, "Sure, be my guest."

Syaoran grinned as he got his stuff and walked into the bathroom.

"They are so into each other." Chiharu laughed.

"And we thought they were siblings." Kensho chuckled.

"We're sad." Reno muttered.

.- Noon -.

The group was sitting at an Ice cream parlour talking about what they're gonna do when the Emerald Fest begins in 1 day.

"Erm… we have to make sure you three keep the Kinomoto Org preoccupied as I swipe the Pendant." Sakura said.

"Why don't you pretend to give out autographs, since you're a model and I swipe the pendant." Syaoran suggested.

"That would work…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Kensho mastered fireworks and Reno can act really well." Chiharu said.

"Ok, Kensho gives off fireworks, and Reno will pretend it's an attack." Sakura said.

"We can't plan all this in one day." Chiharu said as she got a pad of paper out.

"Yea we can, me and Syaoran were top spies and you three seem pretty good too." Sakura said, "We'll make it happen."

Just as she said that, Tomoyo walked into the ice cream parlour.

"Sa…Sara…" Tomoyo squealed.

"Moyo-chan." Sakura said as she got up and hugged Tomoyo.

"Hey Mister Hubby." She winked at Syaoran. He smiled a bit and raised two fingers as in 'hi'.

"So, why you here?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol and Takashi are doing karaoke in the hotel room so I needed some… peace and quiet."

Sakura nodded, "Cool."

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Reno and Kensho were hungry for ice cream so we all came."

"How did you know Reno and Kensho wanted ice cream?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"They came to visit."

"Can we come over like… _**tonight**_?" Tomoyo said stressing tonight.

"Tonight? I'm not sure… you see me and Jason wanted to… you know…." Sakura trailed off as Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Oh… ok." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut up Tomoyo." Sakura laughed as she lightly slapped Tomoyo's arm.

Tomoyo laughed out loud, "Ok, see ya tomorrow at the Emerald Fest." She said.

"Bye!" Sakura said as Tomoyo left with her ice cream.

"SEX? YOU IDIOT!" Syaoran screamed.

"Oh really, what am I supposed to say? Yea, my husband is the son of Yelan Li from the Li org and we're planning on stealing the pendant back." Sakura growled.

"She has a point." Reno said.

"I'm getting ice cream." Chiharu said as she got up. As she walked to the ice cream counter, she failed to notice Tomoyo standing by the gate her eyes wide open.

'That's Li Syaoran?' Tomoyo thought before sending a last glance towards them, seeing Sakura laughing and Syaoran glaring at a boy who was seemingly flirting with Sakura.

'I'll figure this later.' She thought before leaving.

Chiharu came back and sat, while licking on her ice cream, "Ok, plan, NOW." Chiharu said.

"Alright. Kensho has a supply of fireworks that he smuggled in. He'll be behind the podium and set the back into fireworks before the actual fireworks plan on being set. I'll act in saying I saw robbers' running this way and that was their trademark, fireworks. As everyone runs in circles like idiots, Chiharu and Sakura can distract the Kinomoto org as Syaoran gets the pendant." Reno said.

Everybody looked at him.

"You know, that could actually work." Sakura said.

"Reno, you're smart!" Kensho said in wonderment. Everybody laughed at the comment.

"I was always smart." Reno snorted.

"So is that our plan?" Sakura asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Ok then, prep time. Syaoran you and I have to visit Kevin and Megan."

"But Jake…" Syaoran whined.

"Who cares, we need to talk to them about our Karate times so that we go on with the heist according to time."

Syaoran nodded.

"Kensho and Reno, think up your act and Chiharu, think up ways to stop my org from getting the Pendant."

Chiharu nodded.

"You three go home, Syaoran and I need to go somewhere." Sakura said as they all headed their ways.

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

They were in the car driving to Kevin's house.

"This gets way to confusing with everybody here." Sakura murmured.

"Yea I know. If only your and my guys stayed back."

"But I missed them."

Syaoran chuckled as he pulled up in front of Kevin's driveway.

They got out of the car and rung his doorbell. Jake opened the door.

"My dear Sara!" Jake said in broken Japanese. Syaoran stifled a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

Jake glared at Syaoran, "Get your hands off of my Sara, Jason." Jake said.

Syaoran raised a brow, "Your Sara? Excuse me, but she's my wife." He said curtly before walking in with Sakura beside him.

"Wi…wi…wife?" Jake spluttered.

By then the two already walked in and met Kevin and Megan.

"Hello Kevin." Syaoran greeted.

"Hey Jason, Sara." Kevin greeted.

Megan looked at her son, "Jake, get your stuff packed."

"Why?" He growled.

"Because Mr. Burton is coming to pick you up!" Megan said.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Jake roared.

"Jake, NOW." Kevin boomed.

Jake said some curses before leaving to his bedroom.

Megan looked at Sakura and Syaoran with an apologetic look, "Sorry. It's just that his personal mentor, Chris Burton is taking him back to the Mental Institute tomorrow after the Emerald Fest."

Sakura smiled, "It's ok. The reason we came here is to ask Kevin when our fights are schedules for. My Model show is first now and I wanted to time out the fights."

"Oh, it's ok then. Your fights are last. Sara you're fighting two ladies before you're done and Jason fights three guys including Michael, his partner."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled hearing this news.

"Ok, that's great." Sakura said, "But we have to go. My sister is pregnant and we left her at home alone."

Kevin smiled, "It's ok. Bye."

Sakura and Syaoran got into the car as Syaoran burst into laughter, "Pregnant sister?"

Sakura shrugged as she smiled, "So?"

"But I don't get it, why did we come? Why couldn't we call?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled, "Because I wanted us to have some time to our selves, at the movies."

Syaoran chuckled, "Ok then dear, we'll go to the movies."

"And do much more than watch the movie, eh?" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran burst as he started driving.

.- That evening -.

Sakura and Syaoran watched some non-existent movie and came home, sweating.

"I see the hall was empty." Reno chuckled.

"Oh boy, was it ever." Sakura laughed.

Chiharu giggled, "Hey, Kensho has his fireworks planned out and Reno got his act. I'm all down for getting the Kinomoto org distracted that leaves you two."

"My fight is the last one." Syaoran said.

"Same here, and I model first."

Everybody nodded, "Ok that means if Sakura fights before Syaoran, she can go and help me distract her people, and while Syaoran uses the excuse to freshen up, he can go off back, get Kensho to shoot the fireworks and that's when he swipes it." Chiharu said.

"That's a good plan." Sakura nodded.

"It might actually work." Kensho agreed.

"Just one drawback." Chiharu sighed.

"What?" Reno asked.

"What if Sakura's org tries to swipe it during one of the shows?"

"Kensho is staying back behind the podium where the Queen will be. We can get him a security outfit and pretend he's a guard. So if one of them does try to do something, Kensho will tackle them." Sakura laughed.

Everybody laughed.

"We're having to much fun for spies." Syaoran chuckled. Just then, somebody knocked on the door.

Sakura laughed, got up and opened it and gasped.

"Tomoyo?"

* * *

**It might be a short chapter, but it starts off everything.**

**The next chapter will be one hellva tense one! Can't wait!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura.**


	17. Tomoyo is in on it

**I've thought about it, and maybe this fanfic will extend a few more chapters, because it was supposed to end next chapter, which isn't possible… so you guys are lucky, around 3 more chapters!**

**ENJOY!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… CLAMP does.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority of Females, 18 -.-.-.- Majority of Males, 21

**The Mission Begins…**

.-.- **Chapter 16: Tomoyo is in on it**

"What if Sakura's org tries to swipe it during one of the shows?"

"Kensho is staying back behind the podium where the Queen will be. We can get him a security outfit and pretend he's a guard. So if one of them does try to do something, Kensho will tackle them." Sakura laughed.

Everybody laughed.

"We're having to much fun for spies." Syaoran chuckled. Just then, somebody knocked on the door.

Sakura laughed, got up and opened it and gasped.

"Tomoyo?"

"Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo said after a pregnant pause.

Sakura gulped as Tomoyo looked from Reno, Kensho, Chiharu, Syaoran and then to herself, Sakura.

"How did you find me here?" Sakura asked finally.

"I followed you here… and I heard everything. Did you guys know you talk REALLY loud?" Tomoyo asked.

Kensho, Chiharu, Reno and Syaoran laughed nervously as Reno and Syaoran dived into Syaroan's bedroom and slammed the door shut. Chiharu scrambled to the bathroom as Kensho looked around and dived into Sakura's ex bedroom.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Guys, she won't kill us." Sakura yelled. Slowly, everybody inched out and stood behind Sakura.

"Goodness, for members from Li Org and they're wussies." Tomoyo snorted.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, more serious this time.

"I was wondering why you didn't want Eriol, Takashi and I to come over. I hardly think sex is a good excuse."

"I thought it was." Syaoran pouted. Sakura slapped his arm before facing Tomoyo.

"Do Eriol and Takashi know about… this?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No. After the ice cream, I followed you guys."

Sakura smiled, slightly, "Following was your specialty."

"And daggers yours. Is that your hubby?" Tomoyo said looking Syaoran up and down.

Sakura nodded, "Yea… so are you gonna tell… mom?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, "Since you are my best friend Sakkie… tell me the story and then I'll decide."

Sakura grinned as she hugged Tomoyo, "WAI! Moyo-chan I love you!"

Chiharu pouted, "Saks!"

Sakura giggled as she turned to Chiharu and hugged her.

"What about us?" Reno said pouting.

"Dream on bro." Sakura laughed as she brought Tomoyo to sit down. And now, explanations begin.

"Ok, do you want from the beginning or from… mid-way?" Sakura asked.

"Beginning."

Sakura nodded, "Ok, it happened when I was six…"

_.- Flash back -._

"_MOMMY!" Screamed 6-year-old Sakura Ayamato._

"_Sakura… hide in the laundry hamper… when you hear nothing… run." Choked Mrs. Ayamato._

"_But mommy… where's daddy?" cried Sakura._

"_Sakura, promise me, whatever happens to me… you have to get out of here." Screamed Mrs. Ayamato as she hugged her adoptive daughter tight into her chest, before pushing her into the laundry room, and running out to stall them, from finding the pendant._

_The Emerald Pendant was around Sakura's neck and she HAD to get out of there._

"_Mommy…" Sakura cried as she hugged her mother's dirty apron. Sakura heard a gunshot before her mother's dying gasp._

"_MOMMY!" Sakura yelled as she ran out to find men drag her mother out. One man noticed her before lunging at her. Sakura manage to dodge him before running outside, dodging every man that appeared in front of her._

"_GET HER!" Screamed a deep voice._

"_SHE HAS THE PENDANT!"_

_Sakura cried as she clutched the pendant her father had given her when she was only a little baby._

'_Who are they and why do they want my pendant?' Sakura thought as she ran into the forest that hid her family's house._

_Sakura lived and her family lived secluded, so she didn't know how these men found her._

_She hid behind a tree as the men started slowly going around trying to find her. She heard a man talk on his cell phone._

"_Li Org? Yes it's Toshi. We've annihilated the husband and wife and now we're after the little girl with the pendant."_

_Sakura gasped, 'Kill me? Li Org?'_

"_Bring her body back? Yes sir." Said the man Toshi before hanging up. Sakura started walking backwards. She stepped on a twig and the man whirled around to find her._

_Sakura screamed before turning around and running, but everything went downhill when she knocked herself into a tree, causing her vision to falter. Sakura fell into a little stream, and the men ran in the opposite directions._

_Sakura crawled down, nursing her bruise on her forehead. She found that the stream carried her to a big mansion. She was going to get help from there, but ended up throwing up blood._

_.- End -._

"Basically that's what I remember from being with the Ayamato's. Um… yea, that's when Auntie Yelan found me and adopted me, but kept my last name Ayamato, since that dumb fuck Toshi said I tried to kill him."

Syaoran sniggered.

"Shut up Syaoran. Yea so Auntie Yelan adopted me and even pretended that I was Syaoran's fiancé to keep some jackass, named Lira Kawaka away from Syaoran. Uh… when we went to Tomoeda last year for our Kinomoto Mission, we were in the same class, remember Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Yea, my mother kind of took Mesuka, Syaoran and I, Mesuka was our guardian on the mission, in. Mom kind of found out that I was their original daughter."

"Hold up, but I thought you were Ayamato." Tomoyo frowned.

"That's the thing Mom and Dad didn't tell anybody. They had given me to their close family friend, the Ayamato's, because the Li Org knew that the Emerald Pendant would be with the daughter of the Kinomoto Leaders, meaning Nadesiko and Fujitaka Kinomto, my parents'. The Kinomoto org assumed that the Ayamato's would be the last people the Li Org suspected, but they assumed wrong. The Li's knew that Ayamato was a close friend so they busted in. So, I'm a Kinomoto."

Tomoyo nodded.

"Yea so, Mom and Dad brain flashed me so I would forget everything. And then being the idiot I was, my Pendant fell down the drain and here in London England. Syaoran was also on the mission, as," Sakura cracked into laughter, "Jason Yuma. I still find that name funny. Yea so, somehow Syaoran found out I was Sakura Ayamato and he was part of my past. He unflashed himself and he unflashed me. Here we are."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she looked at Syaoran, "How?"

"Flashing is 99.9 percent accurate. There's the .1 percent that doesn't work. I was looking at the Kinomoto info that our org swiped from you guys when I came across your Brain Flash records. I found Sakura's name in it. Than for some reason I wanted to check ours so I did, when I found my name on it. I unflashed my self, recognized Sakura, and unflashed her."

By now, Tomoyo had tears in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes were pleading as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands, "So, what do you say Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Without me, Takashi and Eriol are clueless, which makes getting the Pendant back, easier."

Sakura jumped up and squealed so loudly. She crushed Tomoyo in a bear hug before letting go.

Reno, Kensho and Syaoran sweat dropped Chiharu started laughing, "Confused?" she asked.

"Are we ever." Reno mumbled.

"Tomoyo just agreed to help us." Chiharu laughed.

Reno, Kensho and Syaoran hooted with happiness. Sakura sweat dropped, "You sound like a wolf."

"That's what my name means dear." Syaoran smirked.

"Shut up! Oh my gosh! My best… my best Kinomoto friend and my best Li gal together!" Sakura squealed as she hugged both Chiharu and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed, "This should be easier, I know Eriol and Takashi's positions."

"But why are you helping us?" Chiharu asked.

"Because, what Auntie Nad and Uncle Fuji did to Sakura is utterly mean! Humph! It's her pendant and her life, they don't need to ruin it for her."

"Amen to that." Reno chuckled.

"Ok, so we have to, improve the plan, for tomorrow." Kensho said.

Tomoyo nodded, "Ok, Eriol was going to be Queen's guard, but I heard that Kensho was going to be fireworks."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, I know what to do…" Tomoyo said smirking.

"When she smirks like that, not even the devil can stop her." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. He gulped.

"Eriol is going to guard the Queen and Takashi was going to be the Entrance Security officer. I was supposed to help Sakura sneak up. But, this is what we'll do…"

"She's so into this." Chiharu whispered. Sakura giggled.

"Sakura model's right?"

Sakura nodded.

"First show?"

She nodded again.

"Than you can do your modeling show. You can also deliver the message to Eriol that Takashi needs help on Entrance. That'll distract Eriol long enough for Reno to become Queen's guard. Reno will be by the Queen as Kensho stays behind the podium, making his fireworks ready. As soon as Syaoran's Karate match is over, Kensho fires the works and Reno screams, ROBBERS! That might as well cause some distractions, long enough for Syaoran to grab the pendant. After he grabs it, Sakura will pretend to be injured, so some people will be looking after her. Syaoran will rushed towards her, Pendant firmly hidden, and say he's taking her to the hospital. Syaoran and Sakura made their getaway. I'll rush up to Reno, and say that somebody was shot. Reno will leave his post to somebody else to rush and 'help' that person. Reno and I made our getaway. Chiharu will be the 'pregnant' lady at the Emerald Fest, with her husband, Kensho. Kensho will take Chiharu away, making their getaway."

Everybody gaped at Tomoyo.

"You just did not make that entire plan up in 30 seconds flat." Sakura asked amazed.

"Hey, I had a stethoscope with me, so I heard most of the conversation behind the door." Tomoyo giggled holding up a pair of doctors' stethoscope.

The group burst into laughter.

"Ok. I have three Guards uniform. One for Eriol another for Takashi, and an extra. I'll bring that tomorrow morning for Reno." Tomoyo said.

Sakura giggled, "This is so cool. But won't… mom, dad and Touya figure this out?"

Tomoyo smiled, "After we get your pendant back, we're going to Japan. You can explain it to them there."

"What if they wanna flash me again?" Sakura asked.

"Impossible." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him, "Doushite?"

"You're my wife, they have no rights over you anymore."

Sakura laughed sheepishly, "I kinda forgot that tiny, weenie fact."

The group laughed at that.

"Alright, how about Sakura come over, make up some stupid plan with Eriol and Takashi and we're set."

Sakura jumped up and grinned, "ALRIGHT!"

Syaoran smirked, "We'll be waiting. I'm still down for our fumph!" Sakura slapped his head before he said fun.

"Dream on Syao-baby."

Syaoran pouted as Sakura and Tomoyo left.

.- Tomoyo's Car-.

"You seriously do love him ne?"

Sakura smiled, "He means everything to me. Like you and Eriol in a way."

Tomoyo laughed, "But Eriol's nothing without me."

Sakura sighed, "Did you know Eriol killed Syaoran's father?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yea."

"Syaoran was devastated. But it was the same day mom told me who I was."

Tomoyo frowned, "I still can't believe you were an Ayamato, to Kinomoto to Li."

Sakura laughed, "Don't forget, Mama think's I'm Sakura Yuma."

Tomoyo snorted, "Oh yea, you told her your husband is Jason Yuma ne?"

"I really can't say, 'Mama I married Li Syaoran' can I?"

Tomoyo giggled, "I guess you can't. We're here." Tomoyo said as they got out of the car and into the hotel.

.- Hotel Room -.

Takashi and Eriol were playing Play Station 2 when Sakura and Tomoyo walked in.

"Sakura, you've finally decided to come." Eriol said hugging her.

Sakura went dot eye, "Erm… yea. But listen. We have to get down to business. Sya… I mean Jason isn't feeling well."

Tomoyo had to stifle a laugh.

"Ok. Eriol you're guard?" Sakura asked, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. It felt uncomfortable with people she knew that had killed Syaoran's father… even if they were her own people.

"Yea."

"Takashi entrance hai?"

"Yep."

"Alright keep those positions. At some point, I will ask Eriol to go to Takashi so I can have better access to the pendant. When I do that, Eriol STAY there, got it." Sakura growled.

Eriol nodded, wondering why.

"After my model show, Tomoyo will set up my Karate stuff. After my match finishes, I'll swipe the pendant and Tomoyo and I will get away as fast as we can. What ever happens, you two RUN. Tomoyo and I will get out."

Takashi and Eriol exchanged nervous glances but then nodded.

"Great. Now Tomoyo, please take me home."

Tomoyo got up as Sakura hugged Eriol and Takashi.

.- Tomoyo's Car -.

"That was… interesting."

"Well, Eriol kind of makes me feel uncomfortable now." Sakura sighed.

"But that was a good 'plan.'"

Sakura laughed, "I had to get them out of the area when Syaoran gets the pendant!"

Tomoyo giggled, "This should be easy!"

"You said it!" Sakura mused as she blasted the radio.

And this is the Calm before the Storm.

* * *

**Alright, weird chapter, slow chapter, yet the Emerald Fest begins NEXT chapter! Can't wait! Sorry I didn't update in so long but life caught up!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	18. The Emerald Fest gone wrong…

**Time for the Emerald Fest! Be prepared… for it all beings!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP… not me… -wahh!- poor me…

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority Females 18, Majority Males 21

**The Mission Beings…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 17:** The Emerald Fest gone wrong…

.- Tomoyo's Car -.

"That was… interesting."

"Well, Eriol kind of makes me feel uncomfortable now." Sakura sighed.

"But that was a good 'plan.'"

Sakura laughed, "I had to get them out of the area when Syaoran gets the pendant!"

Tomoyo giggled, "This should be easy!"

"You said it!" Sakura mused as she blasted the radio.

And this is the Calm before the Storm.

.- Next Day: Day of Heist -.

Sakura and the gang were up early. Tomoyo and snuck out with the costumes and all the other stuff they needed.

She knocked on the door and Reno opened it, receiving the bag full of costumes and thanking Tomoyo before she left.

Sakura sat on the sofa, swaying back and forth muttering the plan over again in her head.

"Nothing will go wrong Saku." Chiharu soothed.

"I know, it's just… this is the biggest heist I'm doing by far. Snatching the pendant right from the Queen's hands?"

"Why is it so important?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura laughed, "Nobody knows except my mom, brother, dad and me. In the Kinomoto Org, we have a vault with every single thing we've confiscated, stolen, won, or acquired over the years. But there is no key to that door and you can't bomb it down. The only way to open it is to put the pendant in a little keyhole and turn. So this thing is worth a billion dollars and holds entrance to our vault."

Reno, Kensho, Syaoran and Chiharu stared at Sakura.

"Yea. Piss of ne?" Sakura laughed.

The group shared a short laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Kensho asked.

"Well, Reno, Kensho and Chiharu can act out your act again. Syaoran and I have to go to our positions." Sakura said.

"Meaning?" Reno asked.

"She has to go to her Model School while I go to my Karate place." Syaoran sighed.

"I hate being a spy." Chiharu mumbled.

"You didn't have to become one you know. Syaoran and I were born into it." Sakura laughed.

"Yea, but they told us you died and we threatened to tell the police they killed you." Kensho mumbled.

"You three always pissed me off… no wonder you're friends with Sakura." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura slapped his hand, "Yea, yea, make fun of me ALL you want."

Syaoran shrugged and smirked, "Alright, I will."

"OI!" Sakura hollered as she jumped onto Syaoran, wrapping her legs around his waist and using her hands to pull his hair.

"OWIE!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura stopped pulling, Chiharu stopped laughing, Reno and Kensho stood up from off the floor, (since laughing caused them to fall) and said, all simultaneously, "Owie?"

Syaoran choked on his breath. "I mean…"

Oh yea, that totally killed the spies.

"THE LI SYAORAN SAYS OWIE?" Chiharu hooted.

"I married a wussy yo!" Sakura snorted.

"ARE YOU A MAN…OR A LITTLE LOLLIPOP GIRL?" Reno and Kensho cried, wiping the tears from their face.

Syaoran pouted before stomping off to his bedroom.

"Fine, mean bastards."

Sakura laughed, "Aww, I have to help the little lollipop girl."

The other three laughed.

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

"Syaoran, baby?" Sakura said, trying to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Don't you mean lollipop girl?" Syaoran growled.

Sakura sighed as she walked over to her husband who was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, we're just teasing. Nobody knows how tonight will turn out. We could… fail… or in a worst case scenario, Eriol will shoot and I die…"

Syaoran's gaze snapped towards Sakura who slowly sat on their bed.

"You die?" He breathed. He got up and walked towards his wife, sitting next to her.

Sakura shrugged, "Eriol does have a reputation of kill of the Li's."

Syaoran winced but hugged Sakura.

"Hey, I'm sorry for walking out."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for… pulling your hair."

"You were teasing. And you won't die, none of us will. If anything happens to you… I don't know what I'd do."

Sakura sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too, my sweet Sakura."

.- Time of Heist: 1800h (6pm) -.

Sakura was in the model school, getting her stuff ready. From there, Rika and Naoko's boyfriends, Mika and Jamie were gonna drive all of them to the Fest.

Syaoran was going with his Karate team. Chiharu was gonna stuff a pillow up her shirt to seem pregnant. Her and Kensho will pretend to be married and go off together and Reno will go in his Security outfit.

Tomoyo would come with Eriol and Takashi.

Sakura sighed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Nervous Sakura?" Jamie asked.

Sakura nodded, 'But not for the modeling show, for my heist.' She added in her mind.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Rika smiled.

Sakura gave a weary smile before staring out the window again.

With Syaoran, it was a complete different feeling. He was excited, "This is so like a game!" He boomed.

His Karate teammate gave him a weird look, "Game? Dude, are you loosing it? We're having a Karate match."

Syaoran laughed nervously as he rubbed his head, "Sorry… but man this is so huge."

"Yea, yea." Michael, Syaoran's partner in Karate sighed as he went to change into his outfit.

Syaoran changed into his and took Sakura's. She would change after her model show.

'Hope this works out.'

Reno changed into his security outfit and quickly drove to the Fest, checking in as a Guard that they gagged and stored in a broom closet. Reno's undercover name was 'Bobby Reign'.

Chiharu and Kensho would arrive 15 minutes later when the fest actually began.

Finally… show time.

"Welcome, one and all to our Emerald Festival! We are here today to honour the little boy David and his finding on this priceless Emerald Pendant which we are donating to the Orphanage." Said the Queen.

Sakura was sitting restless in her little tent, unconsciously playing with the frays in her jean skirt she was gonna model.

Rika, Naoko, Jamie and Mika were all in the same tent as her since them five decided to share a tent. They were all getting dressed, enjoying what will happen.

But for Sakura, what will happen is a matter of life and death.

Sakura growled slightly as she was about to tear her skirt, but familiar hands wrapped around her eyes.

Sakura squeaked before saying, "Syaoran?"

Rika, Naoko, Jamie and Mika all stopped and turned to face the man who was with their friend.

"Hey babe, I came here to wish you good luck!" Syaoran said smiling, handing Sakura a bunch of roses.

Sakura laughed as she got up, took the roses and gave him a peck on his nose. "You too, for the Karate match and…" Sakura trailed off, smiling insanely.

"Sakura, who's he?" asked Jamie, cracking his knuckles. Sakura was like a baby sister to him and any guy who hurts her, dies.

"Oh him? He's my husband, Syaoran Li, Syaoran these are my friends, Rika Sasaki and her boyfriend Jamie Lao, Naoko Yanagisawa and her boyfriend Mika Koji."

They all bowed at each other before Syaoran faced his wife.

"Bye babe!"

"Ja ne Syaoran."

And it was set…

"Our first show is by the Modeling University, their top students! Please welcome them!" Said the queen as a spotlight hit the catwalk.

Eriol was beside the queen watching the show, wondering when Sakura and Tomoyo will get into action.

First came Sakura in a midnight evening gown with Jamie at her side in a tux holding her hand.

Syaoran was watching from his Karate tent smiling.

'She looks beautiful.'

Sakura and Jamie left and Naoko walked out in a spring bouncy dress. Soon after a few more kids came when Sakura returned, this time in black leather short shorts and a big baggy green t-shirt. She had silver high heels on and she smiling, especially at Syaoran.

His breath got caught in his throat as he saw his wife expose so much skin, yet not exposing the most sacred areas.

The modeling ended.

"Our next show is a choir who will perform some beautiful Spring Songs." Said the Queen.

Sakura quickly changed out of her modeling outfit and into her Karate outfit, which Syaoran had so graciously brought when he brought her the flowers.

Sakura was in sandals when she quietly walked up to Eriol. Everybody was watching the choir so nobody paid any attention to Sakura. However, Takashi, Kensho, Reno, Syaoran and Chiharu kept their gazes glued on Eriol and Sakura.

"Yo, I'm gonna swipe it after the Karate show, which is two shows later. I need you to leave now so I can strategize." Sakura whispered.

Eriol looked at her before nodding. "Who's taking over?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I looked at the time table and some guy named Bobby Reign." Sakura said.

'Bobby Reign is Reno in disguise.' Sakura added as an afterthought.

Eriol nodded again, "Alright, good luck." He said before leaving.

Sakura lagged around the back of the podium, greeting Reno as he stepped up. She turned to Kensho and mouthed, 'I'll give you the Signal.'

He nodded before tampering with his fireworks again.

Finally, after 15 minutes, the Queen announced it was the Females Division in the Karate match.

"The first show is by Sara Yuma and Kari White."

Sakura stepped up, as did Kari. They both bowed to each other before starting to fight.

Sakura walked around Kari as she kept on turning to face her. 'Better make this fast.' Sakura thought as Kari charged to her. Sakura easily dodged before jumping in the air.

She laded behind Kari and instantly tackled her, thus pinning her.

"Sara Yuma wins!" said the referee.

The matches went on. In the females division, Sakura won. The males division started and Syaoran basically won each and every match.

"And now, the champion of the Females and the champ of the Males will battle." Said the referee.

Sakura and Syaoran went up on stage and bowed at each other. Syaoran charged at Sakura who jumping in the air, but Syaoran caught her leg causing her to fall back down. She instantly jumped to her feet and faced Syaoran, in battle position.

Syaoran ducked as Sakura did a high kick. He grabbed her legs, twisted it and Sakura spun in air. Sakura fell and Syaoran straddled her hip.

"Done." He smirked.

"Jason Yuma is the winner." The referee shouted.

Sakura got up, looked at Kensho and smirked.

"ROBBERS!" Sakura yelled as Kensho shot the fireworks. Everybody started screaming and started running around.

Takashi and Eriol was about to run and help Sakura when Tomoyo rushed up to them and said, "This is part of the plan, stay put." And she disappeared into the crowds.

Takashi and Eriol looked at each other nervously before staying put at the entrance.

Reno pretended to be the Queens guard and started shooing away everybody. When he saw Syaoran approach he distracted the queen, pretending to take her to the limo.

Syaoran ran up to them and said, "The robbers are headed this way."

The bodyguards surrounded the Queen, and failed to notice the Emerald Pendant laying on the ground out of the commotion. Syaoran bent down and quickly snatched it. He turned to Reno and was about to say something when…

"SOMEBODY FAINTED!"

Reno and Syaoran whirled around seeing Sakura doing her part. Syaoran's eyes widened as he told the queen, "My wife fainted." Syaoran growled as he jumped off the stage, Pendant firmly in his grasp. He ran towards Sakura, picked her up bridal style and started heading towards the back of the podium where Kensho was. From there they would run and make a getaway.

Kensho and Chiharu already made their way out, using the pregnant female excuse. Tomoyo rushed up to Reno and said, "Somebody's been shot."

Reno left his post and followed Tomoyo to the back of the podium.

Nobody was back there because supposedly that's where the robbers were.

The 6 met up back there and whooped. "We did it!" Sakura exclaimed in happiness.

"Not so fast…" Said a firm voice.

They all whirled around and Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.

"Touya?" they squeaked.

* * *

**Tun dun dun… Touya is here… what now? Things are seriously… serious!**

**Wai, this story is almost ended, 2-3 more chapters, I'm positive!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	19. Good Job

**Touya's here… tun dun dun!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP… not me… -wahh!- poor me…

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Majority Females 18, Majority Males 21

**The Mission Beings…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 18:** Good Job

Reno left his post and followed Tomoyo to the back of the podium.

Nobody was back there because supposedly that's where the robbers were.

The 6 met up back there and whooped. "We did it!" Sakura exclaimed in happiness.

"Not so fast…" Said a firm voice.

They all whirled around and Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.

"Touya?" they squeaked.

Touya growled as he jumped forward and grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo by the wrists.

"We always knew Sakura would betray us, but you Tomoyo?" Touya snarled.

"Betray you? I hardly betrayed you! I just helped Sakura." Tomoyo said as she struggled to get her wrist free.

"You helped the stupid Li bastards to get our Pendant!"

"Not your pendant," Snarled Tomoyo, "Sakura's."

"But we forged it for her!"

"But it was rightfully hers!"

"You will give me the pendant." Touya shot as he looked at Sakura. Sakura tried to pull her wrist free. Syaoran, Kensho and Reno just about had enough.

They both jumped for Touya at once. Syaoran punching his face, Kenso his stomach and Reno kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Sakura and Tomoyo pulled their wrists free. Sakura ran to Syaoran and he pulled her into his arms and Tomoyo hid behind Reno and Kensho.

"What do you want?" Syaoran growled.

"The pendant and my sister… oh yea and Tomoyo."

Sakura and Syaoran growled at Touya, "You have no right over Sakura." Syaoran smirked.

Touya was dumbfounded, "What do you mean? She's Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Nope," Sakura grinned, she flashed her wedding ring and said, "Sakura Li thanks!"

Touya was awestruck, "You married… THEM?"

Sakura grinned, "Oh yea have I ever… we even honeymooned."

Reno, Kensho and Chiharu all wore the identical smirks. "What can you do about it now? Sakura is an official Li and you can't take her without good reason!"

"She married without our consent!" Touya spluttered.

"OH hardly, it was of my own free will Touya." Sakura smiled ever so sweetly.

"You **will** come back." Touya roared.

"No she won't." Hissed Syaoran.

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she w…"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Sakura yelled cutting her husband and her brother off.

They both looked at her, with questioning glances. "What is it baby?" Syaoran asked sweetly.

"Don't you dare baby me Syaoran. As for you Touya, you have no right to say where I go and whom I go with! He," Sakura said pointing at Syaoran, "is my husband and I have a FULL commitment to him."

"You have a full commitment to our org Sakura!"

"Oh no I never had a full commitment to your org. You guys sent me off to Ayamato. From there Auntie Yelan took me in. I vowed under the Li organization, that is until you guys kidnapped me and brain flashed me. I never vowed ANYTHING for you guys!"

"SAKURA!" Touya roared as he dove for his sister. However, Reno and Kensho held onto his arms keeping him restrained.

"LET ME GO YOU LI BASTARDS!"

Reno and Kensho tightened their grip on Touya.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard. Everybody turned to see Eriol and Takashi running their way.

"Touya… LI?" Eriol cried as he saw the situation.

"Why… Li captured you Sakura?" Takashi asked idiotically.

"Uh no… he's my husband." Sakura replied, like there was nothing wrong with marrying your Org's worst enemy.

"You…WHAT?" Takashi and Eriol roared.

"Married him… goodness, what's wrong with marrying a man I love? And come on, I heard that Takashi had love at first sight with Chiharu here."

Takashi spluttered, "That's different! I didn't marry her Sakura!"

"So, you traded cell numbers with her." Reno said smirking.

Takashi blushed as Chiharu hit Reno across the head.

"Onii-chan, you're too mean." Sakura said facing Reno.

"But Sakura…" Reno said with puppy dog eyes.

Touya's eyes widened, "Sakura… I'm your brother!"

"But you hardly acted like one!" Sakura shot to Touya.

"Sakura…" Touya said spluttering.

"So, where's the pendant?" Sakura asked facing her husband.

"Right here." Syaoran said as he took it out of his pocket. He unclasped it and put it around Sakura's neck. He hooked it and smiled at Sakura.

"Lovely."

Sakura grinned as she hugged her husband.

"Mission accomplished." Sakura hooted.

"I don't think so!" Touya roared as he punched Reno and Kensho and dove for his sister. Ok he didn't really dive for her, he just walked up to her, **smiling.**

"Uh Touya… you're smiling… you never smile." Tomoyo said as she walked over to Eriol, who was still stunned that Sakura married Syaoran.

"Hey, can't I smile when my sister just did a damn awesome job in getting a pendant back?"

Sakura and the rest were stunned… beyond comparison.

"Uh… did you just say I did a good job Touya?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, it's true though!"

"You aren't gonna… stun me and force me back to HQ?" Sakura asked.

"Oh damn no. Mom had a tracker put on you and in no time I figured out where you were, and I meant direct location when you weren't at your apartment. I found out you married somebody, but his name wasn't Jason Yuma, however, he was in a spy org. But I wasn't here when you actually went to get the pendant, I just made it… right now."

"And you ain't mad?" Sakura asked.

"Ask me that stupid question one more time and I will be mad!" Touya growled.

Sakura grinned.

"Oh wow… Touya Kinomoto, the most ferocious Kinomoto member isn't mad at me?" Sakura laughed.

"You're my sister, I love you more than… mom and dad. Oh god they became so power hungry after Ayamato died."

Sakura snorted, "Figures."

"So, care to tell me how you managed to get the pendant?" Touya asked as he pocketed his gun.

"Well… Tomoyo came by, figured it all out and stuff and she made the entire plan out." Sakura shrugged.

"Well that's the entire long story short." Tomoyo laughed.

"Let's get this straight… YOU TWO WERE IN ON THIS?" Eriol roared.

"Yea so?" Tomoyo shrugged.

Eriol shook his head, "My girlfriend is way to sneaky."

Tomoyo laughed as she pecked his cheek, "You bet!"

"I just gotta restrain her from sneaking off with Takashi."

"Hey, he's to much of a lair!" Tomoyo frowned.

"Did you know Spies were originally the Greek…" but he was cut off by Chiharu hitting his head.

"You know, they make a perfect match." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled.

"So… this is pretty much really awkward." Touya finally said.

"Obviously! First you come off pissed at me, then you congratulate me?" Sakura laughed.

"Hey, I never really approved of Mom and Dad letting you go with Ayamato, but I suppose it's destiny."

Sakura laughed, "Onii-chan, you believe in Destiny?"

"Don't we all?"

"I don't." Reno snorted.

"Destiny is for wussies."

"And my fist is for your pussy!" Sakura hissed.

"I don't have one Sakura." Reno smirked.

"Prove it." Syaoran grinned.

"I am not pulling my pants down in the middle of the street."

"Come to think of it, why aren't we getting ambushed for being 'robbers'?" Chiharu asked.

"It's on the opposite side," Touya told her, "where are, there was no way in hell the 'robbers' could have gotten in without being detected."

Sakura sighed, "Yea, this is all good and all, but don't we tell mama I didn't marry… uh… Jason Yuma?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Yea, I guess we have to tell my mom too that I married Sakura instead of Sara."

Touya sighed, "I so can't believe I just sided with my sister."

Sakura giggled as she jumped onto Touya and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, "Because you lub me right?"

Touya chuckled, "I guess, come on you have I get packed and so do the rest of us!"

"You dumped Auntie Nad and Uncle Fuji for your sister?" Tomoyo asked.

Touya shrugged, "I always knew I would agree on something with Sakura which mom and dad don't agree on."

Sakura laughed, "I got my pendant back, but we better jet before the police catch us." And jetting they did.

.- Sakura/Syaoran apartment -.

"Oh wow… Touya actually sided with me than mom and dad." Sakura said as she stuffed a bunch of her clothes inside her duffle bag.

"Who would have guessed." Syaoran said as he folded his jeans.

"Oh Syaoran, stop folding and stuff already!" Sakura laughed as she grabbed the jeans from his hands and shoved it into his suitcase.

"Unlike you, I'm neat!" Syaoran pouted.

"Exactly, neat and not neat, opposites attract!"

"We ain't in science class Sakura."

"Pfft." Sakura snorted.

"So anyways, where to first?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh… I was hoping we'd go to Hong Kong first… I bet Auntie Yelan won't hate me as much as mom will…"

"Your mom will not hate you Sakura." Syaoran confided.

Sakura sniffed, "Then you don't know her do you buddy?"

Syaoran laughed, "We better get some sleep, our flight back to our home countries is tomorrow."

"I'll miss this place."

"So will I Sakura." Syaoran said as they finished packing and went to bed.

.- Morning -.

They all traveled to the airport. Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Reno and Kensho went by Syaoran's car and Eriol, Takashi, Tomoyo and Touya went by Eriol's car.

As they reached the airport Sakura saw Touya and asked him, "Are you sure you're not manipulating me?"

Touya snorted, "Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you, I played with mom and dad so I can come and check on you. You're my sister and I knew you'd someday find out…"

Sakura sighed, "Good, I was having my doubts."

Touya raised a brow, "Doubting? ME?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Erm…"

Touya chuckled, "Come on kaijuu."

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU! ONII-CHAN WA BAKAYARO!"

Touya laughed out loud, "Me? A bakayaro? Hardly squirt."

Sakura laughed as she held Syaoran's hand. "Ready?" She asked.

Syaoran chuckled, "Oh yea…"

.- Hong Kong -.

Touya, Eriol, Takashi and Tomoyo would head to Japan while Sakura and Syaoran… uh… met with Yelan.

Chiharu, Reno, Kensho, Sakura and Syaoran all stood at the front gate nervously, Syaoran's fingers met with the bell as he pushed.

The door opened…

At standing at the foot of the door…

Was Yelan herself.

* * *

**So… liked this chapter? MUWAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Scroll down futher! Hehe!**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**Thought I'd mess with ya! Scroll down a BIT farther!**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**Good job, now a little more….**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**That's it… you're getting there my friend!**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**GREAT! You traveled this far… now read on…**

* * *

"Syaoran… Chiharu… Reno…Kensho." Yelan greeted, not noticing Sakura, since she was behind the three. 

"So, I expect you brought the pendant?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Uh… we kinda did…"

"And your wife?" Yelan asked.

"Yea." Chiharu answered.

"Let's see her than." Yelan asked, getting impatient.

"Ma, promise you won't burn me?" Syaoran asked.

"No, why?"

The three stepped out of the way to reveal Sakura…

"…Sakura?" Yelan breathed.

"Auntie Yelan." Sakura bowed.

Yelan flung forward, grabbing Sakura around the neck, and hugging her tightly.

"Sakura… I thought I lost you forever! When Mesuka and Syaoran told us the Kinomoto's took you…"

"Auntie Yelan…" Sakura sobbed as she hugged Yelan tighter.

Suddenly she let go and pulled back, "Aren't you pissed off that I'm a Kinomoto?" Sakura asked.

Yelan laughed, "Oh dear, child I raised you for your entire life, living with the Kinomoto's for one year will hardly erase your Li side. Besides, you're a Li now."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

Yelan chuckled, "No problem dear! Now come in, you must be tired."

"Actually we came to drop Reno, Kensho and Chiharu off… Syaoran and I have to go to Japan to tell my mom and dad."

Yelan nodded in understanding, she hugged Sakura and Syaoran again. "Take care you two."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded, picked up their suitcases and walked off to the limo.

"Your mom was easy… my mom will be impossible." Sakura whispered as they got into the limo. Syaoran took her hand into his and rubbed it with his thumb. "I'll be there with you the entire time."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Syaoran."

.- Japan -.

Sakura and Syaoran just landed at Japan.

"Do you remember where you're located?"

Sakura snorted, "Of course."

They called a taxi and left the airport. They pulled up in front of the Kinomoto House.

"Isn't this where we were ambushed?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura gulped, "Was it ever."

They got out, paid the driver, and walked upto the gate. They saw the camera follow them as Sakura rung the doorbell.

A woman opened the door and gasped.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gulped. "Mama?"

She turned to face the boy and she paled. "Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran smirked, "Nadesiko Kinomoto…"

Uh… oh…

* * *

**I feel so stupid. This is such a bad chapter and I know! It's because Touya was originally supposed to accept Sakura and stuff but I didn't know how to incorporate that with the story so I made him… uh… be nice in this chapter.**

**Yelan was never mad at Sakura so you guys can't forget that… but Nadesiko is another story.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW: This is the 2nd to last chap!**


	20. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter… so sad!**

**Title: **The Enemy Spy

**Summary: **Trained to hate. Trained too destroy. He has no emotions what so ever. He gives is whole life to his job…to be a Top Spy. But, on his latest mission he encounters a girl who seems oddly familiar. But the thing is she's the enemy. Will he figure out who she is on time? Or destroy her?

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP… not me… -wahh!- poor me…

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**The Mission Beings…**

**.-.-.-.-.-**_Epilogue_

A woman opened the door and gasped.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gulped. "Mama?"

She turned to face the boy and she paled. "Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran smirked, "Nadesiko Kinomoto…"

Uh… oh…

"Sakura… darling did he kidnap you and come for a ransom?" Nadesiko asked, surprised that her daughter and her enemy approached at her front step.

"Uh no." Sakura replied.

"Than what?" Nadesiko asked.

Syaoran smirked, "I came to get your blessing… mom."

"Mom? Blessing? What trash is this?"

"It's true Ma, we're married." Sakura put.

Suddenly Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi bounded down the stairs.

"Sakura! Syaoran." Touya greeted as he hugged his sister and brother-in-law, just to piss off his mom.

"T-T-Touya?" Nadesiko stuttered.

"Yo, Syaoran my man! How's Chiharu?" Takashi said as he clapped Syaoran's back.

"If you got the hots for her, go check yourself." Syaoran grunted.

"I hardly think a Kinomoto Spy can go into Li territory to see how some girl he's digging is doing."

Sakura laughed, "Chiharu's fine Takashi."

"Can I call her?" Takashi said eagerly.

Syaoran laughed, "Sure. But when they ask for call number, tell me 522A6."

Takashi grinned, "522A6? Sure!" and he ran off.

Nadesiko, now joined by Fujitaka, were creeped out.

"What's going ON here?" Fujitaka roared.

"What? I wanna say hi to my brother-in-law." Touya smirked.

"MARRIED? SAKURA YOU MARRIED HIM?" Fujitaka boomed.

Sakura grinned, "Yep."

Fujitaka stepped forward, pushing his wife out of the way… and… did the unexpected thing a father of some opposing org can do.

He hugged Sakura.

"Uh…" Sakura squeaked.

"I'm happy for you my baby girl." Fujitaka smiled.

"FUJI!" Nadesiko screamed.

Fujitaka turned to his wife and said, "She's been living with him her entire life… anybody would think they'd fall in love."

"But how can you APPROVE?" Nadesiko screamed.

Fujitaka smiled, "His father, Xi, was my best friend."

Everybody was shocked at that second.

"Say what?" Sakura murmured.

"Xi and I were preschool, elementary, middle, high and even through Spy Academy we were friends. The Li and Kinomoto were joined, merged, in a union back then and Xi and I were inseparable. But, we got into a fight… over Yelan Li.

"I liked Yelan and asked her out for our Spy Ball, but, unknown to me, Xi had asked her before I did, and Yelan had liked Xi more than she liked me. I was filled with pure rage, that my best friend would deceive me like that. I told him everything, about my feelings for Yelan, yet he said nothing. I trashed his room and wrote in black marker on his wall, 'This Means War'. But I never forgot him.

"Then I found Nadesiko and fell in love again. The incident with Yelan happened when we were 17, just about your age Sakura. The Li's and Kinomoto's separated because I was the next leader and I ordered it to be like that. It was since then, War.

"But then I knew Yelan had a son, and I also had a daughter. But I also knew that Xi knew that fact. I have Sakura the emerald pendant, since Xi also wanted pendant. It was the pendant I once gave to Sakura's mother, however it was Xi who gave it to me, and told me to give it to the woman I love the most.

"Sakura went to the Ayamato's… and here we are today. But Nadesiko had ordered Eriol last year to run Xi over because if he didn't then Sakura would be found out that she belong to the Kinomoto's. But, we didn't know that it was because Eriol ran Xi over, that Sakura was found out."

Everybody was sucking in the information.

"You mean to say… you forgave my father?" Syaoran asked.

Fujitaka smiled and nodded, "I just hope he forgave me. Xi always said that if we ever had kids, we'd merge our organizations…"

Sakura smiled as she hugged her father, "Thanks daddy!"

"Touya, you're just like him." Syaoran grinned.

"Shut up Li gaki." Touya murmured.

Everybody then faced Nadesiko.

Nadesiko sighed… "I guess that means, you two have my blessings."

Sakura squealed as she hugged her mom, "Thanks mama."

Nadesiko hugged her daughter, thankful that this war has ended, "Sakura…" Nadesiko whispered.

.- 6 years later -.

24-year-old Li Sakura and her husband, 27-year-old Li Syaoran was out shopping for toys.

"You think he'd like this?" Sakura asked, pointing at a toy truck.

"He's more into Samurai stuff."

"Which he got from you Syaoran." Sakura spat.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Syaoran asked.

"You're the one pushing the stroller, he's sleeping." Sakura reminded him.

"Oh yea, I forgot he's just a baby."

"How can you forget? He's so cute!"

"All I can think of is I gotta train him. He is the heir o the Li org!"

"Will you give that a rest! He won't take over anything for the next 20 years."

"Which means we're gonna be old when he does."

"Syaoran, 40 is hardly old."

"It's close to 60 and I consider 60 old." Syaoran muttered.

"You're to picky about our age. Sooner or later, this one," Sakura said pointing to a little boy sleeping in his stroller, "will dump us at a old folks retiring home."

Just then the boy stirred and woke up. Syaoran chuckled as he unbuckle him and lifted him up, "Hey Jason," Syaoran said greeting his son, "you aren't gonna dump mom and I at a old folks place are you?"

"Nope!" Shrieked 3-year-old Jason Li."

Sakura grinned patting her stomach. She was currently 7 months pregnant.

"And let's just hope his sister doesn't either." Sakura said fondly.

"Sara Li." Syaoran said laughing.

"Oh hey, it was YOUR stupid idea to name our children after our undercover names."

"But I found those name cute Sakura." Syaoran said pouting.

Sakura snorted, "Yea, yea…"

"So Jason, my man, what do you want, a measly truck, or an awesome bubble blowing gun?"

"GUN! GUN!" Screamed Jason.

Sakura shook her head, "Great, my luck I'm stuck with two Syaoran's."

Syaoran laughed, "Alright then baby, you look for toys for our unborn Sara, and I will go look for bubble blowing guns."

"Don't spoil him dumb ass." Sakura shot.

"Count on it." Sakura laughed.

'Life is just to great.'

The two went on missions at time to time… but they weren't as frequent after they got into the life of parental hood.

.- A Month Later-.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A… ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM KILL HIM!" Sakura roared!

She was currently in labour, delivering her daughter, and screaming to her hearts content.

"I will darling." Nadesiko laughed.

"I MEAN NOW!" Sakura screamed as she squeezed Syaoran's hand even harder.

"Ouch." He murmured.

"YOU THINK THAT'S OUCH? THAT LITTLE SQUEEZE? NEXT TIME **_YOU_** GET PREGNANT AND TELL ME HOW LABOUR FEELS!"

After another push, the baby came out.

Sakura took in a fresh gulp of air and sighed in relief.

"A healthy baby girl." Said the doctor smiling.

Sakura smiled as the baby was cleaned up. After a few minutes, the nurse came back with the baby at hand.

"Have a name yet?" she asked.

"Sara Li." Syaoran smiled.

The nurse grinned, "Cute name."

Syaoran glanced at his wife and saw that she was sleeping. Yelan and Nadesiko smiled at Syaoran who kissed his wife's forehead.

.- 8 months later -.

"Happy birthday Jason!" a room erupted.

It was Jason Li's 4th birthday and the two spy Orgs were celebrating with a huge bash.

Jason cut his cake and everybody clapped. He gave a piece to his mom, and then his dad. Soon after, everybody started playing games. Sara was sleeping so Sakura and Syaoran got some time alone.

Sakura and Syaoran hugged as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"You happy?"

"What? That you're my enemy spy?" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran laughed, "That and the fact that it's Jason's 4th?"

"How can I not be happy?"

Syaoran and Sakura shared another soft, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Syaoran grinned.

"I dunno… I was thinking that Reno needs a woman…"

"Hey, he has that hot chic Kairi."

Sakura laughed, "I love you too."

"MOM! SARA WOKE UP!" Came Jason's voice.

Sakura and Syaoran broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"We have a lifetime left together eh?" Syaoran asked, cockily.

"And I think a lifetime isn't enough."

Syaoran laughed as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"When this lifetime is through…" he grinned.

Sakura laughed, "Save it wolf man."

Syaoran grinned as he gave his wife a last peck before going to his son. Sakura smiled as she left to nurse her daughter.

Hey, who ever said all's fair in love in war was right. But in this case, it's more of a… well; we'll leave that for you to decide. All we can say is, it's more like two hearts… never separating… even if the body did.

* * *

**THE END! Omg, did you like it? It was a weird ending up hey, it works dun it! I hope you'll stay tuned for more stories coming from me because my writing business isn't ending anytime soon, so no worries!**

**I enjoyed writing this and I love you all for reading this!**

**Lub, Sakura**


End file.
